Perdido En Tus Manos
by Ely Andley
Summary: Terry, un hombre solitario y despreocupado enlazo su destino con Candy,una muchacha problemática y despistada, quien lleno de problemas al castaño, dejando a ambos incluso perdidos en una isla de la cual no existe salida aparente, la pregunta clave seria, ¿Perderán su corazón en aquel sitio solitario? Gracias Por Leer Chicas, Agradecida Enormemente Por Sus Palabras :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ante todo aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivas creadoras, quien nos dieron ese hermoso regalo, permitiéndome crear a través de Fanfiction una idea de mi autoría para jugar un poco con los personajes de Candy Candy, la cual deseo sea de su agrado.**

 **Las acciones presentadas pueden o no, ser algo posible, simplemente deja todo a la fantasía, no es una adaptación ni nada por el estilo aunque el tema general haya sido seleccionado en algunas producciones.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, solo me queda desearles una feliz lectura, esperando sea de su agrado…**

 **+.+.+**

 **Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Prólogo:**_

En ocaciones cuando estas lejos de todos los problemas, de todo el bullicio de la ciudad puedes admirar mas la magnifica naturaleza, sus colores, sus detalles, sus perfumes y mas aun su belleza; asi sucedio con Terrence, quien al estar totalmente perdido fue rescatado de una manera aparatosa por el torbellino rubio Candice White, logrando ella con una accion descabellada que se perdieran aun mas.

¿Y dónde?

En una isla solitaria donde solo ellos dos estaban, los cuales no se entendian ni una palabra o sí?

Para el castaño aquella mujer llorona y dramatica era un total suplicio, pero con el pasar del tiempo aquel calvario se convirtio en otra cosa, donde el perdido siguió siendo él, pero esta vez entre las manos del pequeño renacuajo hermoso, porque su corazón cayo rendido en aquella isla infernal, donde ya nada ni nadie podía salvarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

Una rubia corría desesperada en el aeropuerto, los pasajeros la miraban con desde ignorándola por completo, cualquiera creería que aquella pequeña mujer era una niña pues sus fracciones eran dulces y su cuerpo pequeño, su pecho era parecido a una tabla, solo la salvaba aquellas curvas delineadas quienes eran camuflajeadas por su camisa grande y varonil, sus pantalones ajustados pero desgastados no eran lo más llamativo tampoco y ella corriendo como loca desesperada con un pequeño bolso en mano y una gran maleta en la otra tampoco era admirable.

Llego sin aliento mostrando su pasaporte donde la chica que atendía la miro con pena, ciertamente eso era lo que inspiraba; candy solo sonrió disculpándose mientras acomodaba sus grandes lentes quienes habían abandonado su sitio acostumbrado en su nariz, ella no necesitaba lentes pero aquello era su esencia, la chica reviso con rapidez lo correspondido.

\- llegas justo a tiempo afortunadamente_ contesto con una sonrisa aquella chica donde candy suspiro con alivio_ vamos apresúrate para que tomes tu vuelo querida, feliz viaje...

\- gracias hermosa_ respondió con dulzura mientras proseguía en su camino, mirando por el gran ventanal los aviones y sintiendo como el pánico entraba en su espina dorsal.

Ella jamás había volado en un aparato de aquellos, y jamás lo pensaba hacer, su pánico hacia las alturas era inmenso así como sus cuentas que pagar, y ahora darse el lujo de perder su trabajo no era opción.

Ella era la menor de dos hermanos, y se podía decir que la menos afortunada pero no podía quejarse, Albert su hermano era su protector pero al ser un gran empresario debía viajar constantemente dejándola en manos de su hermana;

Susana, quien era la chica privilegiada pues poseía una gran belleza y encanto, hace mucho tiempo hubieran dicho que eran parecidas pero actualmente aquello no era así, candy era el patito feo y así quería quedarse; sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión hace muchos años, candy si los recordaba apenas pues estaba demasiado pequeña, motivo por el cual su hermano Albert había asumido todo el control, quien a pesar de contar con diecinueve años hizo todo lo mejor en pro a sus hermanas, dándoles una estabilidad, algo que aprovecho Susana para convertirse en una modelo importante, y donde candy simplemente rechazo aquello para intentar ser independiente pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, donde pidió un trabajo para ayudar a su hermana y era ayudar, pero más bien parecía la sirviente de aquella rubia insolente, quien desde anoche la había llamado desde Milán pidiéndole urgentemente que le llevara el vestido nuevo de diseñador y sus fantásticos trajes de baño,

Acaso aquella mujer no tenia mas ropa?

Claro que la tenia, pero ella era así, caprichosa y si deseaba esos, candy debía llevárselos o sino el pulso ni le temblaría para despedirla y ella necesitaba aquel trabajo.

Cuando estuvo al fin en su asiento correspondiente en el avión, fue que dejo de pensar, sintiendo como un sudor frio bajaba por su frente, mirando hacia ambos lados venia solo unas cuantas personas, y a su lado un hombre estaba recostado con su gorra tapándole sus ojos, parecía dormir pues su respiración estaba pausada; candy quiso fijarse en sus manos pero estas temblaban, con las mismas intento ponerse su cinturón pero ya los nervios la traicionaban por completo.

\- mi permetta di bello_ escucho a su lado, aquel hombre había despertado para colocarse su cinturón pero al verla luchar con el suyo procedió a ayudarla, con delicadeza tomo entre sus manos aquel artefacto, chocando por segundos las manos de candy quien las aparto rápidamente, en esos segundos que el abrochaba su cinturón ella lo estudio;

Tenía unos ojos azules pero con motitas verdosas, sus pestañas eran abundantes dándole unos toques exóticos, su cabello corto y castaño claro, sus fracciones duras y algo cansadas, mientras sus labios humectados y sonrosados eran tentación_ queste piccole?_ era una pregunta dedujo ella, pero no entendía ni manzanas que intentaba decirle, por lo que sonrió y asistió, sintiéndose poderosa pues el sonrió encantador mientras se acomodaba en su puesto.

Aquel viaje seria ahora agradable con aquel hermoso espécimen a su lado pero era una lástima que ella no pudiese tener una agradable conversación con él en las largas horas que serian, sabía que aquel hombre era italiano o por lo menos ese era su lenguaje, debió prestar mas atención a sus clases de idioma se reprendió en aquel momento.

El inicio del vuelo fue una tortura, donde miles de cajas de chicles fueron consumidas intentando aplacar su nerviosismo, pero aquel fue en aumento al encontrarse aquel pájaro de metal entre una poderosa tormenta eléctrica, sintiéndose ella muy mal y intentando acallar un grito entre las miles de turbulencias que enfrentaban, cuando ya las ganas de devolver aquel simple desayuno se hicieron mayores, se soltó de su cinturón y camino tambaleante hacia los sanitarios, mirando como la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían plácidamente envidiándolos ella inmensamente.

Terrence jamás había visto una mujer más extraña en su vida, aquella no tenía ni gracia ni clase, era como un renacuajo muy chistoso, él como todo un caballero la había ayudado pero esta ni las gracias le dio, suponía que era italiana y volvía a su país porque con aquella vestimenta lo más seguro era que tenia para el pasaje y si acaso, por ello descarto que fuera una turista; la vio sudar y temblar, incluso grito un poco en algún momento, murmurando miles de cosas que no entendía, estaría loca?.

Cuando la vio levantarse en dirección a los sanitarios la siguió, le preocupaba y no sabía porque, sintió la mirada de Stear y Archie quienes estaban detrás de su asiento y el solo les señalo en sanitario, donde ellos asistieron y se recostaron en su sitio, dejando que el prosiguiera su camino.

Candy sentía que llevaba largo tiempo vomitando en aquel sitio, se sentía pésima, mientras miles de pensamientos aterradores pasaban por su mente, no era un secreto que los aviones podían fallar y si aquello ocurría?

Y si moría?

Ý si le dolía demasiado?

Que haría?

Recordó a su hermano Albert quien le dijo una vez que si un avión fallaba lo mejor era lanzarse por la puerta y morir dignamente que esperar que se estrellara y morir quemados o aplastados, ella había quedado sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero si la tonta hubiese visto la cara de su hermano se habría dado cuenta de que este solo bromeaba tomándole el pelo, pues sabía que ella odiaba aquellos transportes, pero candy era tan despistada en algunas conversaciones como esa en especifico.

Estuvo largo tiempo en el baño pidiéndole a Dios por su sagrada vida y disculpándose por los miles de pecados que llevaba encima, bueno digamos cientos porque aquella pobre era tan aburrida que el pecado más grande seria decirle a su hermano que había comido cuando en realidad no lo había hecho, su vida se resumía en aburrimiento total.

Allí arrepintiéndose de lo que no había hecho, como besar a un chico guapo o darle su virginidad a alguien, caray! Que calamidad! Tenía veintidós y ni siquiera un novio poseía, si había tenido uno, pero era historia vieja que le dolía recordar; aquella chica rubia con su cabeza entre sus piernas seguía rogando por su vida, hasta que escucho un suave golpe en su puerta.

Ella toda tambaleante se levanto y mirando su demacrado reflejo en el espejo, acomodo su cabello rebelde y sus lentes; abriendo lentamente se encontró con quien menos esperaba, aquel castaño hermoso quien la miraba inquisitivamente.

\- queste piccole?

Otra vez esa frase y candy se preguntaba qué diablos significaba aquello, no podía decirle que no sabía que decía porque parecería tonta y ella no quería parecer eso, quedarse callada era la mejor opción, así q encogiendo sus hombros sonrió.

Terrence estaba más que seguro que aquella chica estaba algo chiflada, intento decírselo pero el avión se movió violentamente, donde la chica se lanzo a sus brazos temblando mientras escondía entre su pecho su pecoso rostro, desde aquella perspectiva no era una chica fea, incluso era linda solo que mal arreglada lo cual era una lástima, intento con sutileza quitársela de encima pero aquel torbellino estaba apretándolo más que serpiente, cuál era su problema?

Candy estaba teniendo una crisis, imaginándose si así habrían muerto sus padres, pensar aquello la lleno de nerviosismo aun más potente y con determinación se lleno de locura extrema; soltó a aquel adonis mirándolo fijamente mientras el chico la miraba confundido y seguido a esto le estampo un rápido beso en sus labios.

Pero qué?

Fue la pregunta mental del castaño antes de sentir unos labios suaves encima de los suyos, aunque no por mucho ya que rápidamente una sonrojada señorita se separo de él, pero aquello no podía quedar así, el quería mas.

El pensamiento de candy fue, ya que iba a morir porque no consentirse con aquello aunque fuese, además no espero que aquel imponente hombre la acorralara entre sus brazos para esta vez besarla él y con bastante deseo, dejando que su lengua entrelazara la suya y que delineara sus labios con ella, era un beso demandante y emocionante para candy, porque diablos la vida era tan injusta que le daba esta oportunidad justamente ahora!

Terminado aquel beso, ambos jadeantes se miraron fijamente sintiendo algo extraño dentro de sí mismos.

Pero aquello se corto, pues candy salió de aquellos brazos para caminar unos metros más, donde a lo lejos unas aeromozas se encargaban de servirles bebidas a algunos clientes, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- señorita no puede estar cerca de la puerta_ le llamaron la atención_ si desea nuestro servicio ya mismo iremos a su sitio.

Pero candy no contesto, y eso fue razón suficiente para que terrence se asustara pues ella solo miraba la puerta cuando otro tambaleo azoto al avión haciendo caer incluso a las aeromozas que se aproximaban hacia candy quien estaba en shock, el castaño intento llegar hasta ella pero era tarde, aquella tonta había abierto la puerta donde el aire se coló dentro del avión sacándola por completo de aquel sitio, donde terrence maldijo sonoramente antes de lanzarse detrás de ella escuchando las exclamaciones asustadas de todos los pasajeros.

Candy había visto aquella puerta y en su mente solo se imagino miles de cosas del accidente de sus padres, la policía había dicho que ellos intentaron escapar antes de que todo explotara pero sus cuerpo no tenían la suficiente fuerza para llegar, con lagrimas en sus ojos ella se imagino a sus padres y ella salvándolos abriendo aquella puerta, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que ella había sido una tonta y que ahora moriría.

Las probabilidades de éxito eran remotas, el frio era inmenso y su cuerpo no quería estabilizarse por eso implementando su técnica en paracaidismo coloco su cuerpo en forma de arco, intentando localizar a aquella estúpida, podía perder su vida, pero aquello no le importaba pues aquel hombre no tenía a nadie especifico que llorase su muerte. Negó con la cabeza intentando permanecer calmando mientras descendía, encontrándose con la rubia a quien tomo entre sus brazos estabilizándolos a ambos.

\- Moriré!_ grito candy histérica mientras sentía como terrence la rodeaba entre sus brazos, solo bastaron escasos segundos para que sus cuerpos se sacudieran violentamente cayendo internados en la helada agua, para candy aquel impacto la dejo inconsciente, siendo terrence quien desorientado intento salir a la superficie con la pecosa entre sus brazos, realmente la temperatura del agua los mataría de una hipotermia sino se movían lo suficientemente rápido, intento nadar y nadar hasta que sus músculos no dieron mas, riendo tontamente se rindió, aquello era absurdo, y allí se sumió en la oscuridad, pensando en aquella chica la cual atormentaría en el infierno por arrebatarle su vida.

.

¿ Y si te perdieras con Terry en una isla, que harías? :D

Interesante imaginarlo jajaja

Besos y abrazos hermosas *-*

'*Ely Andley*'


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

Luz penetrante y cegadora molestaba sus ojos, con fastidio intento abrir sus zafiros, si estaba muerto porque le dolía todo su cuerpo era su incógnita, intento rodar pero un agua fría mojo su cuerpo despertando completamente sus sentidos, miro a los lados y se encontró en una solitaria playa donde miles de palmeras componían el espeso follaje, intento levantarse pero sus músculos estaban adoloridos y su cabeza retumbaba, llevando sus manos a la misma, se encontró con un pequeño corte que sangraba, se debió golpear en algún momento; miro hacia el infinito de las olas y cientos de piedras rodeaban aquella isla, quiso llorar pero termino riendo, el creyó que estaba muerto y allí estaba más vivo que cualquiera y totalmente perdido, mataría a aquella mujer si se cruzaba en su camino.

Y se cruzo para su mala suerte, pues ella a unos metros estaba lanzada en el suelo boca abajo, como pudo se levanto tambaleante para aproximarse a ella, rogando porque no estuviese muerta, una cosa era querer matarla y otra distinta era que muriera dejándolo solo en aquel sitio, total era su culpa.

La volteo, encontrándola viva gracias a Dios y con determinación aplicando los primeros auxilios intento reanimarla, pero esta no cedía, por ello levantando su camisa intento realizarlo de nuevo, pero qué demonios?

Ella tenía una venda sobre su pecho, estaría enferma acaso?

Intento retirarla pero estaba demasiado apretada, no tuvo que esforzarse más en eso pues candy reacciono inmediatamente tosiendo repetidas veces mientras se sentaba.

Cuando se tranquilizo su ataque de tos, miro a los lados y se encontró con aquel hombre que la miraba con su seño fruncido.

\- estamos vivos?

pregunto ella con su voz amortiguada, donde terrence intento hablar.

\- si estamos vivos!_ afirmo ella riendo histéricamente, mientras se echaba a llorar escandalosamente y no importándole que aquel castaño la mirara molesto.

\- oh Dios mío has permitido que viva!

grito a todo pulmón, donde el castaño tapo sus oídos pues aquel grito le había dado migraña_ y tú qué haces aquí?_ pregunto candy mirando, mientras a completo_ cierto, que no sabes que digo, lo lamento amigo pero tu italiano no es mi fuerte_ terrence solo la miro fijamente y callado.

\- dónde estamos?

pregunto retóricamente pues sabía que no tendría respuesta.

\- Susana me matara... Susana es mi hermana_ intento aclararle a aquel hombre quien solo la miraba en silencio_ la muy bruja me obligo a llevarle ese horroroso vestido de diseñador, aun sabiendo que me aterran los aviones, era mi primer viaje sabes... Creo que Albert, mi otro hermano, me matara cuando se entere de lo q paso_ aquella mujer hablaba sin parar, caminando de un lado para otro, mareando un poco al castaño quien se sentía cansado e ignorando a la chillona mujer, se levanto de la arena caminando hacia el espeso follaje detrás de ellos.

\- a dónde vas?

pregunto candy al verlo caminar_ es una lástima que no me entiendas_ y siguiendo su camino, ambos se internaron en aquel lugar solitario.

\- lamento lo que hice, me llamo candy… candy White

dijo luego de un rato la rubia, donde el hombre ni se volteo sino que siguió su camino.

\- desearía que vieras lo arrepentida que estoy_ después de decir aquello sintió como una rama golpeo su rostro, era el hombre quien al pasar ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de dejarla sostenida mientras ella pasaba, solo la soltó dándole directamente en su rostro pecoso.

auch!

Para ser italiano no eres precisamente un caballero, claro como no tengo un cuerpo de infarto y como no soy bonita_ ante aquello terrence solo la miro de reojo, mientras seguía buscando algo de utilidad en aquel sitio_ me pregunto cómo te llamaras, mmm te llamare mocoso arrogante_ soltó de repente mientras a el castaño le dio un ataque de tos.

\- ufff creo que no debería llamarte así, pero seamos sinceros, no eres muy amable que se diga, me estas ignorando_ protesto ella, viendo como el seguía caminando_ en el avión si eras dulce e incluso caliente_ susurro mas para sí misma aquello, sintiendo sorpresivamente como alguien tapaba su boca, era aquel hombre que la silenciaba, su rostro estaba algo rojo que la preocupo.

\- tienes fiebre?

pregunto ella tocándole aquel varonil rostro, sintiéndolo un poco caliente pero nada grave, mientras lo veía estático y con sus ojos zafiros fijos solamente en sus labios, aquello la hizo sentir nerviosa por eso se aparto un poco.

Lo miro negar con la cabeza mientras señalaba hacia un hermoso rio, lleno de piedras y un gran pozo en el medio donde el agua azulada corria sin cesar, donde candy salió corriendo hacia el, con demasiadas ganas de beber aquella agua.

\- que deliciosa!

murmuro extasiada, mientras al mismo tiempo se lanzaba con todo y ropa a nadar en aquel sitio_ deberías intentarlo, esta rica..._ pero allí sus palabras murieron al ver como aquel imponente hombre se desprendía de su camisa, mirando como aquellos músculos marcados quedaban a la vista, estaba segura que había babeado un poco con aquello pero no le interesaba, jamás vería un hombre como aquel, mientras el castaño se sacaba los pantalones ajustados negros ella intento no mirar_ sí que estas bueno amigo_ dijo en voz alta, reprendiéndose a si misma_ bueno total ni me entiendes, eso es un alivio.

Al quedar terrence en unos simples bóxer, dirigió una sonrisa perezosa hacia la rubia mientras se lanzaba al fondo de aquel rio, donde candy lo miro sonriendo pues parecía un magnifico pez.

\- así que sabes nadar_ hablo ella_ yo solo sé un poco y porque Anthony me enseño en una piscina... Desearía ver a Anthony alguna vez, lo golpearía en la nariz y luego correría, pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo..._ candy podía parlotear por horas y horas, sintiéndose acompañada por aquel hombre quien no decía ninguna palabra, pero eso a ella no le incomodaba.

Aquel castaño era de gran ayuda pues le había conseguido alimento, miles de frutas, logrando con esto que ella se callara por unos minutos. Pero también había ayudado improvisando un techo con miles de hojas de palma y ramas, asi como un piso que serviria de cama con miles de hojas, no era demasiado grande pero sin problema entraban los dos; la tarde fue cayendo y con esto la noche también dejando todo en oscuridad, solo el sonido de algunos animales era escuchado.

\- prenderé fuego... Esto lo aprendí en las niñas exploradoras, pertenecía a una de las mejores brigadas_ contesto ella orgullosa, mientras tomaba una vara flexible y con un cordón de sus zapatos haciendo una especie de arco donde otra vara era entelada, debia realizar un movimiento repetitivo sobre el arco para que la vara se moviera, con la fricción que hiciera la vara sobre la madera seca lograría humo y por lo tanto fuego; pero ella tuvo más de una hora en aquel proceso donde terrence la miraba divertido.

\- me rindo!

\- No pertenecí a nada, bien?

\- Solo lo vi por un documental alguna vez y pensé que era sencillo_ contesto derrotada, lanzando lejos aquellas cosas_ dormiremos con frio amigo...

Candy miro como el hombre caminaba hacia sus improvisación y como este intento hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho, pero con más rapidez.

\- olvídalo, no prendera, esa maldita cosa nos odia..._ para sorpresa de ella, aquella madera hizo humo y en cuestión de minutos el castaño prendió una fogata, con una llamarada que dejo sorprendida a la rubia_ creo que me odia a mí_ susurro, mirando la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, aquel se veía hermoso con su camisa semi abierta y sus pantalones apretados, volaría la imaginación de la rubia durante horas, pero el castaño rompió su ensoñación mientras señalaba hacia la improvisada cama.

\- no te ofendas pero nunca he dormido con nadie en mi vida_ comento ella riendo por lo bajo_ me encantara dormir en tus brazos_ pero antes de terminar aquello ya terrence se había levantado de aquel sitio mientras se posaba a unos metros mirando hacia ambos lados, candy se frustro un poco con eso_ bueno total, seguiré durmiendo sola… será un alivio si vigilas que ningún animal haga festín conmigo… aunque ni a los animales les provoco_ susurro derrotada mientras se recostaba un poco, mirando como el fuego se consumía la madera, sintiendo pesadez en sus ojos para luego caer profundamente dormida.

 **.**

Un rubio de ojos azules miraba fijamente a su mano derecha intimidándolo.

\- Qué diablos dices George?_ pregunto una vez más pues no entendía.

\- la señorita candy viajaba hacia Milán…

\- imposible_ interrumpió el rubio_ candy jamás viajaría hacia Milán, eso sería exponerse a un viaje en avión y créeme ella odia los aviones.

\- es cierto señor, pero ha viajado…

\- que hace en Milán?

\- iba señor, está trabajando para su hermana Susana, la ayuda o más bien es su esclava_ George se caracterizaba por ser franco cuando se trataba de las rubias White, no escondiendo su descontento por la mayor de ellas quien era cruel y fría_ le ordeno viajar hacia Milán necesitaba un vestuario_ ante aquellas palabras Albert dejo la comodidad de su escritorio para levantarse.

\- como diablos yo no me he enterado de nada de eso…

\- señor ha estado enfrascado en las inversiones con los árabes que…

\- maldita sea_ protesto el rubio molesto_ soy un pésimo hermano…

\- no diga eso, solo está ocupado_ intento animarlo su ayudante.

\- y esa bruja de Susana siempre tratando mal a mi pequeña… ya mismo pide que candy vuelva a Nueva York, tenemos que…

\- señor_ lo llamo George incomodo_ eso he intentado explicarle, la señorita candy esta… perdida.

\- como que perdida?!

\- según las personas del avión ella… ha saltado del avión en pleno vuelo_ George vio palidecer a Albert, donde este tomo rápidamente asiento sintiendo que le faltaba el aire_ afortunadamente nada ocurrió con los otros pasajeros, tengo entendido que uno intento ayudarla pero cayó junto a ella, aun no tengo el nombre de esa persona, pero…

\- pero… está muerta?_ pregunto con dificultad.

\- no lo sabemos… ha desaparecido, pero las probabilidades que este viva son casi nulas_ ante aquello el rubio sintió miedo mientras la desesperación lo abordaba_ con todo eso, he preparado un equipo de búsqueda urgente señor, la encontraremos_ Albert solo asistió.

\- gracias George_ hablo en un hilo de voz_ saca todo el dinero necesario para encontrarla… no acepto que este muerta, hasta que no encontremos su cuerpo no nos daremos por vencidos_ respondió levantándose de aquel sitio mientras se encaminaba al lado de su amigo_ y cancela todos los planes que teníamos, debemos encontrar a mi pequeña primero.

\- está bien señor, sabe que aprecio a la señorita candy desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- siempre fuiste un buen amigo de mi padre… por eso te tengo a mi lado y no me arrepiento_ ambos hombres sonrieron, mientras ponían manos a la obra con lo que harían.

 **.**

 _Hola!_

 _ **Susana?**_

 _Si soy yo, quien habla…_

 _ **Albert… sabes que candy está desaparecida.**_

 _Lo sé, me han llamado pues mi número estaba entre sus cosas, que le pasa a candy!_

 _ **Acaso estás loca? Porque la hiciste viajar?**_

 _Es su trabajo hermanito, ella deseaba trabajar para mí pues debe obedecerme._

 _ **Ella no necesitaba trabajar.**_

 _Quería ser independiente, libre como un pajarito pues allí esta su recompensa._

 _ **No puedo creer seas tan fría con ella, eran unidas.**_

 _Éramos, además ella solo arma sus escándalos para lograr atención, deberías dejar que aparezca sola._

 _ **Salto de un avión Susana, crees que eso es solo un escándalo.**_

 _Si salto a lo mejor llevaba paracaídas, nuestra hermana menor está loca como una cabra._

 _ **En este momento la loca pareces tú.**_

 _Vamos Albert, si solo llamas para sermonearme mejor ni molestes._

 _ **Estamos haciendo un rastreo de candy, necesitamos ayuda para…**_

 _No puedo!_

 _ **Maldita sea Susana, es nuestra hermana!**_

 _No me sobra tiempo para hacer labores de caridad._

 _ **Así que así es todo?**_

 _Estoy ocupada con mi carrera Albert, en algún momento candy aparecerá sonriente y veras que yo tenía razón._

 _ **Bien que así sea… ah no te asustes si tus tarjetas de crédito amanecen bloqueadas hermanita, así como tus cuentas bancarias a mi nombre.**_

 _No puedes hacerme esto!_

 _ **Si puedo y quiero hacerlo, eres una niña mimada y sin sentido… papá estaría avergonzado de ti!**_

 _Albert no…_

Pero allí la conversación fue cortada por su hermano, donde Susana quedo molesta y maldiciendo a su hermana, quien incluso perdida seguía molestando su vida.

 **.**

Candy despertó sintiendo una sensación agradable en su cuerpo, estaba tibia aunque en su rostro la brisa fría se colaba, se movió un poco entre su almohada y se encontró confortable y segura, jamás había dormido tan perfectamente en su vida, pero algo extraño pasaba pues su almohada se estaba removiendo y latidos pausados fueron escuchados.

Se levanto rápidamente abriendo sus ojos y encontró al castaño perdido durmiendo tranquilamente, que vergüenza ella estaba entre sus brazos acurrucada, con eso su rostro se tiño de rojo donde con sigilo se levanto de aquella cama cubierta de hojas, aquel ser dormido se veía sumamente cansado pues solo su respiración era escuchada; la muy osada rubia lo estudio sintiendo mas rubor sobre sus mejillas al fijarse en aquellos delgados labios los cuales había tenido la dicha de besar, ciertamente aquel hombre le había correspondido, pero no creía que le gustase en lo mas mínimo, sino que lo había hecho por lastima, si ella no se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos el no la habría notado siquiera.

Con un suspiro abandono sus pensamientos para levantarse y encaminarse a el rio encontrado el día anterior, deseaba bañarse completamente, pues no lo había hecho en realidad, la venda que cubría su pecho la asfixiaba y aunque no deseaba estar sin ella, debía hacerlo pues no quería pescar una neumonía con aquella venda mojada y sucia.

Camino por unos minutos hasta que encontró aquel maravilloso sitio lleno de color, la luz de los rayos del sol se colaba entre las hojas de las copas de los arboles cayendo en el agua dejándola centellante. Rápidamente candy se empezó a desvestir, dejando caer sus pantalones ajustados mostrando una ropa interior algo poco usual pues era un bóxer de hombre que le quedaba ajustado pero largo cubriendo sus glúteos bien formados, ella sonrió divertida mientras se despojaba aquel conjunto dejando ver una tanga rosa esta vez demasiada femenina llena de encajes por los bordes, se despojo de su gran camisa mostrando su venda, la cual desato con dificultad pues estaba apretada, después de darle miles de vueltas el nacimiento de sus pechos fue mostrado donde unas hermosas montañas perfectas con unos botones sonrosados eran liberadas y donde la rubia suspiro sintiéndose liberada.

 _Aquella era una chica llena de capas y miedos; ella era muy hermosa pero lo escondía, mientras Susana debía mejorarse con estética y cosméticos, ella en cambio era natural y con ello relucía más que su hermana, cosa que se gano la envidia de su hermana quien odiaba aquella esencia._

 _Cuando Anthony Brower llego al vecindario el no dudo en poner sus ojos en la menor de los White, donde ella le correspondió llegando a una hermosa amistad para pasar a un encantador noviazgo donde era miel y hojuelas, pero al guapo rubio aquello no era suficiente, candy era una chica inocente de solo 14 años quien creía fervientemente en el matrimonio, donde evitaba aquellas escenas subidas de tono con Anthony quien al ser de 16 años tenía las hormonas en máxima velocidad, con el tiempo un casto beso no era suficiente para el rubio adorado y ella no sabía qué hacer, por ello pidió consejo a su hermana mayor quien solo dijo:_

 _"acuéstate con él y ya"._

 _Aquellas palabras fueron crueles para candy quien negándose rotundamente decidió apartarse de su hermana no entendiendo porque últimamente era tan mala con ella; busco refugio en su hermano mayor quien sonrojado intento ayudar a su hermana._

 _\- así que no quieres ese comportamiento de Anthony hacia ti?_ pregunto Albert tratando de entender a su hermanita menos, intentando ocultar sus celos para no matar a ese vecinito suyo._

 _\- no hermano, yo lo quiero pero debemos esperar... Somos pequeños aun_ contesto ella muy segura de sí misma._

 _\- me encanta que pienses eso pequeña... Eres muy bonita candy, es por ello que él siente eso, es normal, créeme en tu camino encontraras a muchos hombres que te desearan por tu físico y mujeres que te envidiaran._

 _\- pero yo no quiero eso hermanito_ susurro ella, empezando a atar cabos por el comportamiento de su hermana_ crees que susi sienta eso por mi?_

 _\- porque dices eso?_ pregunto su hermano preocupado._

 _\- es que ella ya no es igual..._

 _\- Susana esta en una etapa difícil pequeña, la universidad no es algo fácil, pero no creo que su comportamiento se deba a ti_ candy solo asistió pensativa._

 _\- hermano... Si no soy bonita nadie me deseara?_

 _\- a lo mejor_ respondió sonriendo su hermano, mientras tocaba su mejilla pecosa_ pero al verte a los ojos sabrán cuan hermosa eres, no dejes que nadie te toque tu cuerpo a menos que haya tocado tu corazón primero, me lo prometes?_

 _\- te lo prometo hermano_ contesto ella sonriente pues ya sabía que solución daría, abrazando a su hermano se sintió feliz._

 _Luego de esto sus vestidos fueron dejados en los recuerdos y su vestuario femenino cambio a uno masculino y sombrío, así como una coleta alta fue prisión para su cabello y unos lentes fueron dejados en su nariz alegando que sufría de miopía cuando jamás fue así;_

 _Albert al ver aquel cambio supuso que era lo mejor pues su pequeña en el fondo era demasiado inteligente y valiosa para cualquier tonto; Susana sin embargo se sintió dichosa con candy y la alabó por su cambio, recomendándole que cuando su pecho creciera lo ocultara así se evitaría a los tipos mal intencionados que solo se aprovechaban de las mujeres._

 _Pero allí no acabo el sacrificio pues Anthony se negó a seguir junto a ella al verla cambiada de aquella manera, rechazándola por completo, donde una semana después la rubia lo encontró desnudo en el cuarto de su hermana Susana donde estaba claro que una sesión de sexo había sido ejecutada, aquel rubio al que había querido, la había traicionado y de la peor manera, este se arrepintió y quiso volver… pero ella ya no deseaba una persona como él; al ella no perdonarlo, busco a su hermana Susana quien lo rechazo después de usarlo, dejando en el fondo a un Anthony juvenil, estúpido y destrozado._

 _Ella también se sintió destrozada y dolida pero ella siguió sin mirar atrás y convenciéndose que aun no había nacido ningún hombre que la mereciera o tal vez si?_

Ocultando sus pensamientos se lanzo al agua dejándose totalmente desnuda para sentirse libre aunque fuese solo un rato, estar lejos de todo aquello que le hacía daño era una bendición, sabía que totalmente sola no estaba pero el hecho de que aquel hombre no le entendiera lo más mínimo la hacía sentir segura y relajada.

Terrence estaba cansado totalmente, había estado despierto durante un largo rato en la noche y parte de la madrugada, cuando al fin el sueño lo dominaba, dando un último recorrido al perímetro se aseguro que nada malo los dañara, no debía confiarse pues no tenía idea que tipos de animales existieran en aquel sitio, pensaba en explorar un poco mas aquella vegetación pero no podía arriesgarse con la rubia, ella parloteaba demasiado como para dejarla ir con él, estaba más que seguro que los devorarían rápidamente si ella caminaba por aquel sitio; con una sonrisa miro a la nombrada quien dormía plácidamente en aquella cama de hojas, su respiración era pausada y sus labios se movían en ocasiones susurrando palabras que Terrence no escucho pero que quiso saborear, aquella mujer tenía algo que él deseaba.

Se acerco un poco y miro aquel rostro lleno de pecas, agradecía al cielo que aquellos feos lentes que había llevado antes hubiesen desaparecido, ella era mucho más bonita sin ellos, era como un pequeño duende interesante e intrigante.

Con un bostezo decidió acostarse a un lado de ella, no tan cerca pues no quería incomodarla, sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo fue cediendo al cansancio, pero allí la rubia se giro y se acurruco en pecho, dejándolo estático para después de un segundo sonreír con somnolencia y abrazarla mientras dejaba que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo, pensando en que ese renacuajo seria un problema más grande y mortal.

Los rayos del sol pegaron en su rostro donde con molestia se intento cubrir con su mano pero luego de unos minutos decidió levantarse para encontrarse totalmente solo, miro a ambos lados y la intrigante rubia no estaba, lo que lo preocupo inmediatamente, donde espabilándose procedió a buscarla en la playa donde no había absolutamente nada sino el caliente sol que le quemaba su rostro.

Camino rápidamente a el rio encontrado el día anterior donde a medida que se acercaba escuchaba a una mujer tararear animadamente, sonrió como tonto, allí estaba aquella loca. Aparto unas ramas y hojas para llegar a su destino pero antes de que saliera totalmente de los árboles frondosos visualizo a candy y quedo hecho una piedra.

Allí estaba una autentica amazonas, desnuda en la orilla exprimiendo su ropa con sutileza mientras tarareaba aun mas, su cabello rubio suelto y rizado, sus caderas delineadas y esbeltas así como sus piernas y retaguardia, si ella se diese la vuelta el se daría un festín completo de aquel menú.

Sintió calor que lo envolvía como fuego y quiso ser caballeroso pero era imposible para su cuerpo quien no reaccionaba de una manera ejemplar, se reprendió fuertemente, ella era como una niña, bueno antes le había parecido una, ahora que la veía mejor estaba seguro de que era toda una mujer. Se siguió reprendiendo por sus tonterías y dio un paso hacia atrás y otro más, decidido a irse tan lejos como pudiera y como sus piernas respondieran.

Pero un zumbido lleno sus oídos, sintiendo la alarma mental que le dijo que corriera, en vez de ir hacia el sitio planteado, corrió en dirección de candy, quien escucho sus pasos y sorprendida, sonrojada y molesta se cubrió como pudo, no ocultando nada en realidad.

\- qué diablos haces?!

grito indignada, mirando como Terrence corría desesperado.

\- Corre Candy!

le grito el castaño donde ella quiso replicarle pero ya este la tomaba por la cintura lanzando sus dos cuerpos al agua_ aguanta la respiración ya!

\- pero que...

aquel no le dio tiempo zambullendo a ambos mientras ella luchaba por salir a la superficie no entendiendo nada.

Terrence no sabía cómo mantenerla quieta en sus brazos, donde sus pechos apetitosos se pegaban a su camisa, donde rayos estaban esas elegantes y majestuosas montañas? Se pregunto mentalmente; mientras como último recurso tomo a la pecosa en sus brazos de una manera fuerte y debajo del agua sello sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo ambos como aquella agua estaba hirviendo a su alrededor, dejando candy de patalear pues su mente dejo de protestar, ambos labios se reconocían instintivamente por un largo tiempo donde en necesidad de oxigeno, el castaño impulso a la rubia hacia la superficie donde ambos tosieron buscando aire fresco.

\- abejas_ susurro Terrence a candy, quien con sus grandes esmeraldas lo miraba fijamente_ era peligroso si nos picaban.

\- hablas mi idioma!

grito candy con rabia mientras con sus puños cerrados empezó a golpearlo.

\- oye calma!_ ella se detuvo.

\- me entiendes completamente?_ terrence asistió algo vacilante_ no eres italiano?

\- no, soy Escocés... Pero se tu idioma_ no era como si le iba a aclarar a aquella rubia que sabia cuatro idiomas mas, no deseaba que ella lo golpeara hasta morir_ tú no eres italiana?

\- está claro que no, maldito idiota!

\- no me ofendas renacuajo insolente!

\- vete al diablo!_ respondió ella mostrando su dedo del medio y sacando su lengua, cosa que molesto a Terrence.

\- debí dejar que te mataran esas malditas abejas.

\- lo hubiera preferido señor perfecto_ respondió ella sarcástica mientras nadaba a la orilla bajo la mirada del castaño, cuando intento salir recordó que estaba desnuda y con su rostro sonrojado se giro hacia el hombre quien sonreía con burla.

\- problemas querida?

\- date la vuelta, necesito cambiarme!

\- no quiero hacerlo_ contesto terrence retándola con la mirada, mientras la rubia se mordía la lengua_ pídemelo con clase y tal vez lo haga.

\- eres un maldito!

\- ufff que clase_ candy soltó otra palabrota haciendo reír a terrence.

\- por favor date la vuelta...

\- ves no era difícil_ luego de decir eso, el castaño se dio la vuelta, para mirarla por encima del hombro_ deseas ayuda?

\- cállate estúpido, jamás creí que fueras esa clase de hombre_ terrence solo se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el frente.

\- solo porque omití el idioma…

\- eres un imbécil, estuve hablando por horas creyendo que no entendías nada y tu ni hablabas maldita sea.

\- no deberías maldecir tanto, tu madre no te lo dijo.

\- mi madre murió estúpido_ escucho el castaño, mientras se sentía abochornado.

\- lo lamento candy, no quise decir ya sabes…

\- pero lo dijiste!

\- lo se_ respondió derrotado.

\- creí que eras un buen tipo sabes…

\- lo soy, bueno eso creo_ respondió terrence riendo_ aunque si hablaras con mi padre diría que soy el diablo.

\- así que no te la llevas con tu padre?

\- es complicado, yo deseo cosas distintas de las que él quiere para mí, me entiendes?

\- desearía hacerlo, pero supongo que yo no tuve esa dicha.

\- acaso tu padre…

\- mi padre murió también.

\- mierda! Lo siento candy…

\- no importa_ contesto restándole importancia_ ya puedes girarte.

Desde el agua Terrence se giro para encontrarse con ella sencilla y hermosa, dejo su cabello suelto y la camisa grande tenía un problema, pues aunque ella intentaba ocultar su pecho cosa que el castaño catalogo como estúpido, pues se marcaba su exquisita silueta cada vez que la brisa se colaba, en las manos de candy miro aquella venda.

\- Porque usas eso?_ pregunto interesado, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo.

\- no es tu problema_ hablo cortante.

\- me intrigas sabes... No eres lo que esperaba_ le respondio mirandola fijamente, ella sin embargo esquivo su mirada.

\- todos son superficiales, nadie ve la esencia de las personas_ susurro con tristeza_ en fin soy un renacuajo no?

\- si uno muy terco..._ contesto Terrence en señal de burla.

\- eres insoportable!

\- soy un mocoso arrogante...

\- cierto_ dijo ella riendo_ cm te llamas en realidad?

\- Terrence...

\- Terrence solo?

\- Terrence Greum_ contesto sonriendo.

\- no me gusta, te dire Terry, es mas corto.

\- no es mi nombre.

\- pero es mas bonito_ respondio traviesa.

\- es mas tonto_ murmuro serio.

\- pues yo te llamare asi y punto_ arqueo su ceja candy_ que debemos hacer para que nos encuentren Terry? Prender una fogata o algo?

\- asi como la que intentaste prender anoche_ respondio el, carcajeandose mientras lo recordaba, donde candy no le hacia gracia aquella burla.

\- eres un estupido_ contesto con su rostro sonrojado y molesta, mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la playa.

\- lo se_ respondio detras de ella siguiendola mientras sonreia de lo lindo.

Aquel dia iba a ser largo penso Candy, demasiado largo ahora que aquel hombre hablaba y se burlaba constantemente de ella, logrando que por momentos un milagro sucediera, un milagro que consistia en que Candy White se quedara callada; para Terry aquello no fue un sacrificio en si, hasta se divertia a costillas de la chica, sintiendo algo grato que hacia mucho habia dejado de sentir y era ese confort que obtuvo, tan lejos de casa.

 **.**

 _Besos y Abrazos,_

 _Su amiga… Ely Andley._


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 3:**_

Un helicóptero aterrizaba en la pista, bajaba un rubio decepcionado y cansado, había dado miles de vueltas en aquel monstruo de metal intentando localizar a su pequeña pero todo fue en vano, a su lado George bajaba y Tom Steven quien era el piloto y rescatista, además de ellos miles de helicópteros aterrizaban donde todos los tripulantes con una señal negativa daban a entender que no habían tenido suerte; Albert deseaba encontrar a su hermanita pero ya las probabilidades eran demasiadas bajas para encontrarla viva, siguieron la ruta del avión donde probablemente debía encontrarse su hermana pero nada además de agua era visualizado, ni siquiera por barco había algún éxito, ninguna pista y eso lo tenía estresado y triste.

La policía la había dado por desaparecida y aunque intentaban ayudarlo pues no lo hacían en su totalidad por lo complicado de la situación; la prensa amarillista no dejaba de hablar de su hermana, tildándola de loca y demente cada vez que podían y más aun después de aquella estúpida entrevista que dio Susana, intentando lograr más fama a costillas de candy y desacreditándola totalmente.

\- Que hare George?_ pregunto Albert cansado mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo de aquella pista donde el sol bajaba ya por el horizonte con sus motas naranjas y azules.

\- no te desesperes muchacho… la encontraremos.

\- aunque sea quisiera encontrar su cuerpo…

\- no sabes si está muerta_ respondió rápidamente su amigo posando su mano en su hombro intentando transmitirle confianza.

\- los escuchaste… los rescatistas… sus conversaciones…

\- los yo, pero…

\- dijeron que ya está muerta y que su cuerpo fue devorado por peces o tiburones hambrientos de carne_ susurro Albert mientras tapaba su rostro intentando ocultar sus lagrimas.

\- no te atormentes… la señorita Candy estará bien, acaso no crees en Dios?_ ante aquello Albert sonrió melancólico.

\- esa fue la misma pregunta que me hizo candy cuando nuestra situación financiera iba en picada…

¿ _acaso no crees en Dios hermano?, el jamás nos dejara morir_ …

Albert sintió como mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_ la necesito viva George… mis padres me la encargaron, debí protegerla.

\- Rose y William están orgullosos de quien eres…

\- pero no de mi cuidado hacia mis hermanas… Susana es una maldita víbora… y candy mi ángel adorado está desaparecida y posiblemente muerta…

\- Albert levántate de allí_ le exigió George ya molesto por sus tonterías_ que crees que harían Rose y William si candy estuviera perdida? Crees que lamentarse.

\- no_ respondió este levantándose y secando con sus manos los ojos azules como el cielo_ tienes razón, debemos seguir buscando…

\- hablare con Tom… seguiremos mañana a primera hora.

\- Gracias George… y una cosa averiguaste quien más desapareció?

\- mmm si… creo que esto no te gustara…

\- porque? Acaso lo conozco?_ pregunto frunciendo su seño.

\- es Terrence Greum… así se registro en su vuelo.

\- no me suena ese nombre_ respondió Albert pensativo mientras George suspiro.

\- es Grandchester…_ ante aquello el rubio se le quedo mirando estático.

\- Maldita sea!_ grito Albert después de un rato_ porque tenía que ser con ese maldito calculador…_ ante esto George sonrió por lo bajo.

\- así que aun no lo supera…

\- que lo supere su madre joder_ despotrico furioso.

\- vamos Albert… no puedes hablar en serio.

\- George casi nos quedamos en la calle por su culpa.

\- tu perdiste el proyecto, no el…

\- claro pero él era quien arruino todo…

Albert estaba furioso, ahora todo era más difícil…

Grandchester para él era su enemigo, hace unos años intento invertir millonariamente en un proyecto apoyado por Richard Grandchester, donde a mitad de proyecto el castaño arrogante apareció haciéndose cargo por su padre de todo el proyecto, donde reto con su mirada al rubio restregándole en su rostro la mala inversión que era aquel proyecto, ciertamente no darían muchas ganancias pues era asuntos de caridad pero era una buena obra hacia los más necesitados, pero Grandchester jamás entendió aquello donde retiro todo el apoyo dejando a Albert solo y con una deuda inmensa por encima.

Fueron tiempos duros donde solo candy con sus sonrisas lo ayudo a reponerse y seguir al frente de todo, donde años más tarde le alegraba estar encima de los Grandchester cuando de dinero se trataba, además de haber logrado un disculpa de Richard por aquel asunto del pasado, para él fue un error dejar a su hijo al frente de sus empresas, donde misteriosamente el hombre desapareció por mucho tiempo, no entendiendo Albert que le hubo ocurrido a aquel hombre frio y codicioso…

y ahora el había aparecido para desaparecer junto a su hermana.

\- Menuda suerte tenemos los White_ respondió derrotado.

\- saldrán de esto, como en otras ocasiones.

\- eso espero amigo.

 **.**

Había pasado toda la mañana y Terry aun no aparecía aquello le estaba preocupando enormemente, allí estaba ella bañándose en la playa después de haber devorado miles de frutas que Terry le había dejado…

Sonrojada recordaba como la noche anterior el castaño le había ofrecido con una sonrisa dormir entre sus brazos, ella se negó rotundamente pero cuando el frio de la madrugada la atacaba tuvo que dejar su terquedad y hacer un lugar entre los brazos de aquel castaño quien sonrió con pereza abrazándola y dándole calor con su cuerpo donde con ternura beso su frente antes de dormirse, realmente Terry no era un cruel tirano, sino un dulce dolor de cabeza, aquel hombre era tierno cuando se proponía además de que la cuidaba intensamente donde aunque le molestara aceptar aquel hombre era más que un caballero, aunque de vez en cuando olvidaba su etiqueta y le jugaba bromas pesadas.

Aquella mañana él le había pedido que siguiera descansando pues quería explorar solo, aquel sitio rogando encontrar alguna salida, ella solo había asistido adormitada mientras seguía durmiendo. Horas más tarde despertó encontrando su desayuno a pocos metros de ella.

Salió de aquella playa con lentitud mientras sentía como el sol pegaba directamente en su rostro, haciéndola molestar pues se imaginaba como estaría de horrorosa su cara llena de pecas y roja como un tomate; camino unos metros más hasta llegar a su improvisada casita donde bajo la sombra pensó en su hermano, quien seguro estaría desesperado y como loco buscándola.

Añoraba a su hermano, quien era su amigo y confidente y aunque últimamente trabajaba demasiado, ella consideraba que era su responsabilidad y él deseaba hacerlo porque nunca lo escucho quejarse de aquel trabajo.

Aquel sitio era solitario solo algunos cantos de aves eran escuchados, pero allí ella sintió paz, una que jamás había encontrado en algún otro sitio, recostada miro las olas de aquella playa quienes iban y venían sin preocupación… aquello era hermoso.

Escucho un sonido entre los matorrales y se puso rápidamente de pie, esperando que fuera Terry y si no lo era, tomo una vara entre sus manos por si acaso… el ruido seguía allí y ya estaba nerviosa donde sus manos temblaban…

hasta que de el follaje verde salió un jabalí pequeñito y hermoso, quien con sus cortitos dientes hizo reír a la rubia quien inmediatamente soltó aquella vara.

-. Oh que hermoso chiquito_ hablo ella sonriendo, mientras se agachaba y extendía sus manos_ ven cerdito hermoso_ aquel animalito con sus ojitos se le quedo mirando, y avanzo hacia ella donde con curiosidad poso su hocico entre sus manos, oliendo la esencia de la chica y llenándola de baba a su paso, donde candy rió pues le hacía cosquillas_ que hermoso chiquito_ susurro ella, mientras lo acariciaba tomándolo con cuidado entre sus brazos, el animalito estaba asombrosamente tranquilo.

\- candy_ le hablo Terry quien veía llegando con su rostro rasguñado y cansado, al verla con aquel animal se quedo paralizado.

\- hola Terry, mira el amiguito que encontré.

\- candy… suelta ese animal ahora por favor…_ donde la rubia lo miro sin entender.

\- pero porque?

\- hazlo quieres_ pidió Terry.

\- no!_ respondió terca mientras seguía acariciando al animalito.

\- candy por favor…

\- es que no entiendo cuál es tu problema!

\- candy…

\- no Terry.

\- SUELTA ESE MALDITO ANIMAL!

grito Terry furioso donde ella asustada por aquel grito, soltó al animalito, quien chillo escandalosamente, corriendo entre los matorrales.

\- que has hecho!_ grito está molesta_ lo has asustado… me has asustado.

\- sabes lo que pudo pasar niña tonta!_ le respondió Terry acercándose a ella.

\- no lo sé, me pudo comer la mano ese pequeño cerdito!_ grito retando con sus esmeraldas a aquel imponente castaño que era sumamente alto estando frente a ella.

\- no es un cerdo… es un maldito jabalí!

\- hay alguna diferencia_ resoplo ella mirándolo incrédulamente.

\- claro que la hay…_ le respondió Terry frente a ella mientras no dejaba de observarla, aquella mujer era desesperante pero cada día iba más hermosa y reluciente, era como un diamante en bruto, solo necesitaba cuidados para que reluciera como ninguna_ por lo general no se acerca demasiado… pero entiendo que era una simple cría.

\- eres demasiado amargado Terrence…

\- entiende candy, jamás esta una cría sola corriendo a la deriva por lo general esta acompañados_ diciendo esto veía como candy miraba lejanamente mientras palidecía.

\- puede ser… la… mamá?_ pregunto tartamudeando.

\- posiblemente…

\- tienen …grandes colmillos y… unos rasgos furiosos?_ pregunto nuevamente pero sin mirarlo directamente.

\- pues si te hubiese visto con su hijo a lo mejor si_ respondió Terry sonriendo, mientras no entendía que tantas preguntas eran aquellas.

\- creo que… me ha visto.

\- que dices?_ pregunto confundido, a lo que la rubia señalo a su espalda, el castaño se giro lentamente.

\- está furiosa…_ susurro sin aliento candy, mirando a un enorme jabalí a solo unos metros de ellos, correteando entre sus patas estaba aquel animalito que candy había acunado entre sus brazos hace solo unos minutos; la mirada fría y aterradora del animal mayor fue una alarma para candy quien salió corriendo desesperada.

\- candy no te muevas… maldición!

soltó Terry cuando la miro correr desesperada, él la siguió rápidamente alcanzándola y tomando su mano para jalarla mientras corrían desesperados del ataque de aquel animal quien solo deseaba alcanzarlos, detenerse no era opción, aquel animal era inmenso y estaba furioso, sus posibilidades eran escasas y las ideas faltaban.

Las piernas de candy se cansaban rápidamente mientras se sentía arrastrada por Terry quien no soltaba por nada su mano, miles de ramas pasaban a sus lados y algunas rasguñaban la ropa de candy o los brazos, haciéndola quejarse. Solo unos minutos más bastaron, donde Terry encontró un árbol lo suficientemente fácil de escalar y alto, donde ayudando a candy la levanto para que esta subiera, y ella expertamente subió, luego subió el, logrando subirse antes de que aquel jabalí tomara con su boca su pie descalzo.

Ambos jadearon cuando se posaron entre unas ramas gruesas de aquel árbol, las cuales se entrelazaban y tenían un cómodo sitio para sentarse y recostarse… Terry se recostó primero soltando un jadeo cansado sintiendo peso en su pecho pues candy se lanzo en él para descansar, ambos se miraron un rato donde sus rostros sonrojados por la carrera quedaron a solo unos centímetros, luego de esto, soltaron una carcajada y se burlaron por ese episodio.

-. Esto no lo olvidare jamás_ dijo candy entre risas.

\- dímelo a mí, fue todo una locura.

\- lo lamento_ contesto riendo aun, mientras Terry sonreía divertido.

\- esto fue lo que intente explicarte.

\- lo sé, pero no te explicaste bien Einstein…_ se burlo la rubia, mientras Terry tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, dejándola estática.

\- tuve miedo_ susurro sincero_ tuve miedo por ti.

\- no me pasaría nada…_ respondió incomoda, mientras intentaba desviar su mirada de aquellos zafiros cautivadores.

\- y si no hubiese llegado…

\- estoy bien Terry_ susurro ella sonriendo dulcemente_ gracias por no soltarme mientras corríamos…

\- jamás lo haría_ respondió el, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- y crees que se marche pronto?_ pregunto la mujer intentando desviar el tema, donde ambos miraron a aquel jabalí quien se acostaba en el suelo mientras con un resoplido confirmaba que durante un largo tiempo permanecería allí.

\- ojala… aunque será mejor ponernos cómodos, pues creo que estaremos aquí un buen tiempo pecosa…

\- no me llames así_ se quejo.

\- porque? Acaso no tienes muchas pecas?_ pregunto burlón.

\- no me gustan…

\- no me interesa_ contesto arrogante.

\- eres un tonto_ intento golpearlo, donde él la abrazo.

\- quieto pequeño renacuajo_ susurro a su oído, mientras ella se quejaba.

\- deberías dejar de ponerme sobrenombres, tengo un nombre sabes?

\- si claro, señorita pecas_ respondió el castaño riendo, mientras la soltaba donde ella se quedo acostada en su pecho en silencio, escuchando como el corazón del hombre latía constantemente, incrementando sus pulsaciones estando ella allí_ que haces?_ pregunto el luego de un rato.

\- escucho tu corazón…

\- porque?

\- no lo sé.

susurro cerrando sus ojos, quedando ambos en silencio nuevamente, allí luego de un rato Terry la rodeo con sus brazos, acomodando sus piernas en torno a ella; aquella mujer lo hacía sentir diferente y aunque desconocía aquella sensación, el deseaba seguir así todo el tiempo posible.

\- candy?_ pregunto luego de un rato.

\- mmm?

\- como es tu vida?_ pregunto interesado.

\- soy una marioneta de todos_ susurro con voz triste_ intento esconderme porque me hieren cuando me notan…

\- eres feliz escondiéndote?

\- supongo que no, pero que mas haría?

\- dijiste que tu hermana es modelo, porque no hacer lo mismo?_ pregunto interesado.

\- mírame Terry…_ susurro cansada mientras seguía con su rostro pegado a su pecho.

\- lo hago…

\- no soy agraciada, ni hermosa… soy solo yo.

\- eres hermosa… acaso lo de adentro no es lo importante?

\- en mi mundo lo es, pero en el tuyo no.

\- como sabes que en el mío no?

\- jamás permitirías que me hubiese acercado si esto no estuviera pasando_ contesto mirando sus ojos_ tu jamás me hubieras notado… cierto?

\- cierto…_ respondió Terry sincero, no tenia porque mentirle_ pero sabes que, me alegro haberte conocido…

\- gracias_ susurro ella sonrojada_ las personas son tontas y superficiales, yo solo quiero ser yo misma.

\- eso también lo deseo yo… pero la vida no es justa para nadie pecosa.

\- lo entiendo…

\- tu hermano que opina?_ pregunto Terry con simplicidad.

\- como sabes de mi hermano?_ pregunto ella interesada, a lo que Terry se quedo quieto mirándola_ ah cierto que hable sobre él_ respondió ella misma su pregunta, mientras el castaño soltó un suspiro.

\- si me hablaste sobre el candy…_ completo rápidamente.

\- pues Albert es bueno, es como ese padre que nunca tuve, me cuido siempre y estuvo pendiente de mi y de susi en todo momento, pero también cuido la empresa de papá, no fue fácil para él cuando nuestros padres murieron…el tuvo demasiadas obligaciones, yo era pequeña aun pero lo veía llegar cansado y aun con eso sonreía y me leía antes de dormir_ aquellas palabras candy las decía con sentimiento mientras Terry solo la miraba fijamente, envidiando un poco aquel cariño_ en los últimos años ya nada fue demasiado fácil, casi perdemos todo por un mal negocio…

\- un mal negocio?_ pregunto Terry con un nudo en la garganta.

\- sí, mi hermano quiso hacer algo bueno con un proyecto que consistía en ayudar a un orfanato para niños como nosotros, huérfanos… pero…

\- pero?

\- algo salió mal con alguien, sabes que cuando es cuestión de dinero la gente solo desea mas, la otra persona era un simple codicioso y dejo solo a mi hermano con todo… fueron tiempos duros pero él se levanto y siguió, lo mejor de todo fue que ese orfanato que ayudo aun sigue funcionando, y ayudando a miles de niños que necesitan un hogar; el perdió un gran apoyo monetario pero gano el doble de apoyo por uno mejor, porque era de amor y cariño_ respondió candy orgullosa.

\- me alegra_ susurro Terry pensativo.

\- algún día lo conocerás, si salimos de aquí.

\- eso espero_ contesto simplemente el castaño, sintiendo como una daga traspasaba su corazón, pues él era el causante de aquellos malos tiempos para los White… él era el que había retirado su apoyo por codicioso, pero él estaba sumamente arrepentido; pensativo se pregunto qué pasaría cuando Albert White lo enfrentara, se daría cuenta de que él era quien llevaba entre sus brazos a su dulce hermana menor durante todo este tiempo, sin duda Albert lo mataría cuando lo viese, con aquello Terry sonrió con aflicción.

\- Terry en serio crees que sería buena modelo?_ pregunto candy con una risita, a lo que el sonrió.

\- claro que si…

\- Susana moriría del coraje.

\- Susana es una bruja horrorosa que te envidia.

\- tú crees?

\- acaso no es así?_ pregunto arqueando una ceja, mientras ella sonreía mirándolo.

\- creo que si… pero no es mi culpa_ respondió restándole importancia.

\- lo sé, los envidiosos son plagas de la sociedad que están en todos lados pecosa… abundan como las cucarachas, en el caso de Susana es una cucaracha muy fea y con alas, de esas que sales corriendo cuando aletean_ se refirió Terry a su hermana riendo donde candy tapaba su boca intentando controlar un ataque de tos animado y lleno de risa.

\- eres súper malo!

\- acaso no es así?

\- si la conocieras inventarías un poema de sus ojos y su pelo, de su piel de porcelana_ hablaba candy haciendo mímicas donde Terry sonreía de lo lindo_ hablaría de sus labios carmín y sus dientes como la nieve, incluso hablarías bien de su mal aliento!

\- tú eres demasiado mala pulgarcita_ se burlo el hombre_ jamás haría eso.

\- porque no? Acaso no eres hombre sentimental?

\- claro que no, eso solo es de débiles…

\- jamás dirías un poema, no lo has hecho Terry?_ aquel solo negó con su cabeza_ acaso nunca te has enamorado?

\- no necesito enamorarme para pasarla bien con alguien.

\- oh Dios jamás has conocido el amor.

\- que es eso?_ pregunto Terry mirándola_ es como la felicidad, acaso esa existe?

\- claro que existe!

\- dime donde? Para buscarla.

\- bueno es algo que…

\- candy… es solo una sensación de bienestar momentánea, pero la felicidad no existe, así como el amor… no existe pecosa_ respondió el castaño muy seguro de sí mismo, donde la rubia solo lo miraba fijamente, sintiéndose extraña y decepcionada.

\- yo creo… que si existe.

\- no creo en eso.

\- y en Dios?_ pregunto esperanzada, mientras Terry suspiraba.

\- no lo sé, creo que cada quien cree en lo que mejor le parece, el ser humano necesita creer en algo para vivir… a lo mejor si existe Dios pero a lo mejor no, es algo difícil de contestar.

\- qué bien!_ grito candy con ironía_ me he perdido con un ateo que no cree en nada…

\- no soy ateo candy… sabes en que creo?

\- en qué?_ pregunto interesada.

\- en que eres mucho más bonita que tu hermana_ respondió Terry sonriendo cautivador.

\- eres imposible terrence!_ contesto riendo.

\- acaso no es así?

\- no lo es_ respondió cabizbaja_ ella es hermosa… tiene todo lo que desea y yo… yo solo quiero ser feliz sabes_ hablo con franqueza mirándolo mientras sonreía_ a diferencia de ti yo sí creo en el amor… en alguien que me regale flores todos los días, que me cite un poema aunque sea alguna vez, que me diga lo hermosa que soy cada mañana, que me ame como yo lo amare, y que me sea fiel pues conmigo será suficiente, alguien que sea solo para mí, pero creo que nadie me nota.

\- y quien te notaria con semejante vestidura como la del avión pecosa?

\- si alguien no fuera superficial me apreciaría a miles de kilómetros…

\- falso… los hombres nos cautivamos con la vista, crees en esa tontería que alguien se fijaría en ti si seguías con aquellos harapos…

\- estoy peor que antes_ respondió encogiendo sus hombros, mientras Terry negaba.

\- a lo mejor tu ropa esta sucia y rasgada a estas alturas_ dijo riendo_ pero tienes ese hermoso cabello suelto, cualquiera desearía perder su mano en esos rizos, tus ojos estas resplandecientes y alegres y sin ningunas gafas horrorosas que ya estoy seguro jamás necesitabas… créeme pecosa si quieres conseguir ese hombre soñado debes dejar de esconderte.

\- tú crees?

\- claro que si_ respondió seguro mientras se acomodaba más en su sitio, donde candy sonrió satisfecha.

\- no eres un mal tipo_ aquel solo soltó una carcajada.

\- ahora me crees un santo?

\- no, pero tampoco eres un diablo…

\- cuidado niña… no te fíes de mi…

\- déjate de tonterías Terry, eres bueno, ahora lo sé.

Ambos sonrieron y la chica se acurruco en sus brazos; sintieron al cabo de un rato somnolencia y cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de la cómoda compañía, para Terry ella era una niña muy tierna y adorable, se estaba convirtiendo en su tormento y donde la deseaba proteger de todo lo que le hiciese daño, jamás sintió algo tan agradable que lo asusto momentáneamente, pero al ver aquel rostro pecoso en su pecho, donde ella yacía dormida, todo pensamiento racional desapareció, es que ella era tan hermosa que lo cautivaba completamente, aquella mujer representaba lo bueno en todo su mundo, pues jamás había conocido nada más que odio y codicia, el era un ser solitario así no dañaba a nadie ni era dañado él.

Con un suspiro monto guardia durante un largo rato, vigilando que nada los hiriese, ellos estarían bien mientras él estuviera alerta pero siempre se entretenía cuando candy suspiraba en medio de algún sueño, aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, incitándolo a entrar en un juego que no era suyo; hasta que el cansancio lo venció no dejo de admirarla, preguntándose si seria sencillo sentir algo por aquella chiquilla.

Muy tarde en la noche el frio los envolvió a ambos, la luna estaba completamente oscurecida por un montón de nubes y un viento helado les avisaba que la lluvia pronto caería, el vendaval estaba en su punto, donde una candy titiritando despertó junto con Terry quien también tenía frio, ambos se miraron y un calorcito bajo por su cuerpo, no el suficiente para calentarlos, pero si para sonrojarlos en aquella oscuridad.

\- Tengo frio_ susurro la rubia con voz pastosa.

\- lo sé, debemos bajar pecosa.

\- está muy oscuro, no veo casi nada.

\- yo tampoco, pero quedarnos aquí no es opción.

\- y si aun el jabalí esta debajo?_ pregunto temerosa.

\- no lo creo, ya debe estar en otro sitio resguardado… si nos quedamos y nos mojamos podemos enfermar, una neumonía sería fatal en nuestro caso_ candy dudo, no deseaba perderse en aquel sitio que ni conocían pero tampoco deseaba morir enferma y lejos de todos_ créeme candy estaremos bien.

\- no sabremos a donde ir Terry, es lo que me preocupa.

\- eso sería lo de menos pecosa, se que la playa esta en aquella dirección_ respondió tranquilo señalando_ pero si vamos allí no abra donde resguardarnos cuando la lluvia caiga.

\- entonces?

\- he visto unas cuevas a unos metros de aquí, es mas lejos que ir a la playa pero valdrá la pena.

\- y si hay animales allí?

\- no creo, estaban solitarias cuando pase por ellas, desde que volví contigo pensaba en que mejor era dormir esta noche en ese sitio, pero dada la situación se me ha olvidado comentártelo…

\- confiare en ti_ respondió ella dándole la mano para que este la ayudara a descender, Terry solo sonrió incomodo por aquel voto de confianza.

\- gracias pecosa… ahora sígueme.

Tomados de la mano ambos caminaron hacia aquel sitio, la noche se ilumino por los fuertes rayos que se mostraban imponentes en el cielo, candy soltaba un grito asustadizo cada vez que un trueno resonaba y Terry solo se burlaba de ella. Ciertamente el camino fue más largo de lo que imaginaron pero al estar cerca las primeras gotas les cayeron, Terry apretó la mano de la rubia y prácticamente la arrastro a avanzar más rápido, pero ya para cuando llegaron en aquel confortable calor debajo de unas rocas ya ellos estaban emparamados hasta los huesos.

\- Quítate la ropa!

Le grito Terry pues el fuerte aguacero no dejaba escuchar, donde el castaño se despojo rápidamente de su ropa mojada, dejando solo su ropa interior, al voltearse una candy estaba embelesada en aquel cuerpo iluminado por los rayos, el con un arqueo de su ceja le señalo su ropa y ella negó, pero el asistió.

\- bien! Pero date la vuelta!

\- si casi no veo nada!_ protesto a unos metros.

\- no me importa, gírate!_ a regañadientes él lo hizo, y ella se quito toda su ropa, dejando simplemente su tanga rosa pues sus bóxer estaban totalmente mojados, tampoco era que deseaba que Terry viera aquella peculiar ropa; con rapidez se desplazo hasta el fondo de aquel sitio no muy profundo, donde se sentó y se protegió con sus piernas y brazos su cuerpo.

\- listo!

grito a Terry quien se giro, para verla con la escasa claridad de un rayo su diminuto cuerpo a metros de él; Terry solo suspiro sonriendo y se acomodo tomando la misma posición de ella alejado, no quería incomodarla en absoluto, además que tenerla cerca no era lo adecuado.

La lluvia se volvió fuerte y el viento agresivo se colaba en aquel sitio lúgubre, las gotas de agua eran más repetitivas y todo fuera de aquellas rocas estaba totalmente mojado; Terry estaba sintiendo demasiado frio y sus dientes empezaban a moverse, maldijo un poco y luego se levanto pero debido al rato que tenía en aquella posición sus huesos crujieron.

-. Pecosa?!

Llamo a la rubia quien no contesto, se acerco al tanteo hacia ella y cuando un rayo la ilumino aprecio que estaba en posición fetal temblando.

\- mierda!_ se quejo tomándola entre sus brazos, su piel estaba totalmente fría.

\- mucho…frio…

Fue lo único que escucho de sus labios donde él la abrazo, provocando que sus dos cuerpos crearan calor en cuestión de minutos, candy se aferraba a aquel musculoso cuerpo que irradiaba una cálida sensación, mientras Terry acariciaba su cabello tiernamente mientras como su cuerpo entraba en calor llegando a temperaturas elevadas por la proximidad de aquella hermosa rubia, apreciando en aquel abrazo que sus curvas eran delineadas y que sus pechos eran demasiados suaves al tacto de sus propios pectorales, intento desviar sus pensamientos pues el rumbo que llevaban no era el indicado.

\- te sientes mejor?_ pregunto vacilante al cabo de un rato donde candy asistió sin separarse de él.

\- eres tan dulce_ susurro ella entre sus brazos.

\- gracias_ contesto un sonrojado Terry.

\- es cierto, eres un buen hombre, cariñoso y noble…

\- no te estás enamorando de mi, verdad pecosa?

Con son de burla se refirió el castaño, a lo que candy solo guardo silencio y como dicen:

''el que calla otorga''

Con aquello el hombre quedo en silencio pensando largamente y procesando aquello, un silencio se instalo entre ellos, pero donde el abrazo siguió su ritmo, y él no la soltó hasta que la sintió profundamente dormida… definitivamente aquella noche sería sumamente larga y la mente del ojos zafiros no dejaba de pensar e imaginar cosas.

Aquello era imposible, esa chiquilla en tan poco tiempo no podía sentir nada por él… específicamente por él; prefería pensar que no quiso responderle porque no deseaba burlarse en aquel momento, porque no eran las palabras adecuadas o porque estaba cansada, se maldecía porque no debió hacer aquella pregunta tan tonta y fuera de serie, era un estúpido, el no amaba y aquella chiquilla merecía era eso…amor, uno que él nunca había conocido.

No aquello no era posible, debía dejarle claro a candy que fijarse en él no era opción, debía salir de aquel maldito sitio cuanto antes, alguna solución tendría que buscar lo más pronto posible, pensando miles de maneras cedió a los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes besar la frente de la rubia y abrazarla fuertemente.

\- _No te enamores de mi, mi pequeño renacuajo… porque soy maldad ante tanta inocencia, yo no soy el indicado._

Pero lo que aquel castaño ignoraba era que, delante del amor no hay indicados, ese sentimiento aparece sin ser llamado y sin ser buscado y lo mejor, aparece en el momento menos esperado y en los mas necesitados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos,**_

 _ **Ely Andley.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 4:**_

Candy despertó desorientada y sintiendo frio, abrio sus ojos y se encontro sola donde los rayos del sol iluminaban hermosamente aquel sitio, busco con sus esmeraldas a terry pero este no estaba en ningun lado, se movio un poco y se dio cuenta de que la camisa de terry la cubria, aun con los dias perdidos aquella camisa desprendia un rico olor a colonia de marca entre esencia de canela y citricos de bosque, aquel olor quedaria en su memoria pues era un delirio.

Se sonrojo al recordar la pregunta de la noche anterior, sabia que debia responder pero para q responder lo obvio, si ella sentia cosas extrañas por aquel arrogante, sabia de sobra que no debia, pero era inevitable, jamas nadie la habia tratado como aquel hombre, era dulce, protector y aunque sumamente molesto, a ella le gustaba aquello, era un hombre solitario que ella queria conocer completamente.

Pero estaba mas que claro que aquel hombre no creia en el amor y ella era una amante soñadora, no queria sentir un rechazo hacia ella, ya no mas. Ella queria ser correspondida pero no debia presionar nada, a veces las cosas no salen como esperas, por ello se resigno a que aquello jamas seria realidad, todo estaba lejos de su alcance, solo aspiraba que terry cambiara de opinion sobre ella y que en algun momento sintiera aunque sea un poco de lo que ella habia empezado a sentir por el.

Con un suspiro cambio sus pensamientos, levantandose se encontro semi desnuda, gracias a Dios no habia nadie, camino hacia sus ropas las cuales estabas extendidas sobre una roca y al tocarlas se encontraban algo secas; empezo a vestirse notando que su boxer no estaban, que habia pasado con el? Seria un gran enigma pues no los encontro entre sus prendas, resignada penso que algun animal se lo habria llevado o algo por el estilo, no podia llegarle al castaño preguntando por ellos, no queria ser tildada de loca, aunque en el fondo aquella prenda masculina le habia dado la seguridad que ella necesitaba, actualmente ya no la necesitaria.

Se coloco sus pantalones ajustados y algo sucios, al tomar su camisa encontro que esta estaba mucho mas sucia y arruinada, prefirio quedarse con la camisa de terrence puesta, aquella estaba mucho mas limpia y era sumamente comoda.

Camino fuera de aquel sitio con cuidado pues sus pies delcanzos estaban adoloridos, afuera todo estaba iluminado y lleno de color, las aves volaban a los lados y miles de cantos señalaban que el nuevo dia habia llegado, sonrio con alegria y se estiro un poco, encontro rapidamente con su vista a terry quien estaba sentado a unos metros lejos de ella, en su mano una papaya era devorada, se veia encantador con su espalda desnuda y bien marcada, sus cabellos castaños estaban mojados dando a entender que habia nadado, aquel hombre paso su mano por aquel cabello y ella sintio que el oxigeno le faltaba, apreto sus labios y intento controlarse.

\- buenos dias!

grito, mientras terry solo la miro de reojo, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta pues aquella mujer llevaba su camisa, la cual le quedaba encantadora.

\- buenos dias_ contesto desviando su mirada, si se le quedaba viendo un minuto mas, capaz la besaria hasta que sus respiraciones se acabaran.

\- hace un dia hermoso...

\- si, aqui todo es hermoso.

\- si…_ el silencio se hizo por unos segundos y ambos se sintieron incomodos, el castaño estiro su mano pasandole un pedazo de fruta que ella acepto_ gracias terry...

\- pecosa debemos seguir moviendonos...

\- pero a donde? No sabremos a donde ir.

\- pero estamos a la orilla de este sitio, no hemos visto el primer barco pasar, algun avion, nada de eso... Necesitamos profundizarnos.

\- de que valdria?_ pregunto ella encogiendo sus hombros.

\- no podemos quedarnos asi para siempre necesitamos encontrar una salida.

\- pero no la conseguiste tu solo.

\- recuerda que no podia alejarme tanto como queria, me podia perder o perderte, es por ello que debemos seguir juntos_ sugirio mirandola fijamente para luego desviar la mirada_ ademas no tenemos nada que perder, solo quiero salir de aqui.

\- porque?_ pregunto ella afligida.

\- acaso no es obvio candy, necesito volver a mi mundo.

\- entiendo_ susurro con tristeza mientras dejaba de comer, estaba mas que claro que aquel castaño no deseaba nada de ella ni estar mas tiempo a su lado_ muy bien, dime por donde nos vamos?

\- tan rapido?_ pregunto sorprendido terry.

\- para que alargar el tiempo, sera en vano.

\- tienes razon_ contesto con orgullo, mientras se levantaba_ solo sigueme y ten cuidado.

\- deseas que te devuelva tu camisa?_ pregunto ella vacilante al verlo aun con su torax desnudo, terry solo la miro con intensidad, haciendola sentir expuesta.

\- te queda mejor a ti que a mi, puedes quedartela_ respondio con voz ronca y algo sonrojado_ mejor vamonos?

\- hagámoslo!

 **.**

Un rubio acomodaba un mecho rebelde fuera de su sitio, llevaba largo rato sentado en aquel sitio esperando alguna señal, pero ninguna aparecía, se encontraba nervioso e inquieto, había hecho unas llamadas aquellas mañana, la razón?

Hablar con Richard Grandchester, quien al enterarse el infortunio de su hijo puso todo a su disposición para encontrar a ambos perdidos, allí se entero que Greum como él lo llamaba, era huérfano de madre desde hace un largo tiempo, un cáncer terminal había acabado con aquel ser quien en vida se llamara Eleonor, la cual para malas lenguas de la gente era la amante de Richard pero es que con tan solo ver los ojos entristecidos de aquel hombre, te darías cuenta de que la había amado como nadie amaría, aquel hombre mencionaba a la madre de su primogénito y ese destello de emoción no pasaba desapercibido.

Pero el caso era que ya poseía más ayuda para encontrar a su hermanita, así fuera a costas de los Grandchester, solo esperaba candy estuviera bien y fuera de peligro.

Despertó de su letargo cuando alguien entro a aquella pequeña oficina, un hombre alto de ojos almendrados los cuales estaban ocultos bajo unos lentes.

\- Aun nada?_ pregunto él desesperado, donde como respuesta recibió una negación con la cabeza_ maldita sea!

\- no se puede desesperar señor White_ le sugirió Tom_ todos estamos buscando aun, debe tener paciencia.

\- han pasado más de cinco días y aun no encontramos nada, compréndeme Steven no es fácil.

\- lo sé, pero la encontraremos, acaso no crees en Dios?_ ante aquella pregunta Albert solo sonrió con nostalgia.

\- no eres el único que me ha preguntado lo mismo.

\- ves, es una señal de que debemos confiar en que la encontraremos_ respondió Tom sonriente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes negros_ llamare por radio a los muchachos a ver si existe un avance.

\- gracias amigo.

\- para eso estamos_ contesto estrechando la mano del rubio.

 **.**

Llevaban horas caminando perdidos para criterio de candy, quien solo seguía los pasos de Terry donde miles y miles de árboles parecidos los rodeaban, empezaba a dudar que el castaño sabia cual era la dirección mejor que debían tomar.

\- Estamos perdidos?_ pregunto ella con duda, mientras Terry negaba con la cabeza.

\- he visto ramas cortadas.

\- eso que significa?

\- alguien las debió cortar_ respondió irónico, ella lo fulmino con la mirada_ lo siento_ murmuro riendo por lo bajo_ este no es un sitio tan solitario como creíamos… hay un rastro.

\- donde?_ pregunto ella animada.

\- llevamos rato siguiéndolo pecosa, espero encontremos a alguien.

\- y si es un animal?

\- no lo creo… un animal no cortaría una rama tan perfectamente como las he visto cortadas.

\- mmm y si son personas malas Terry?

\- no creo que tengamos mala suerte.

\- yo la tengo_ respondió rápidamente, Terry sonrió encantador.

\- no la tienes pecosa, bueno a lo mejor un poco, pero tranquila si son malas personas nada te pasara…

\- porque estas tan seguro?_ pregunto interesada.

\- porque yo te protegeré_ susurro cerca de ella, guiñándole uno de sus zafiros, la rubia sintió como una taquicardia se presentaba en su corazón.

\- porque?_ susurro con voz queda.

\- porque qué?_ pregunto el castaño quien seguía caminando y ella lo seguía.

\- porque te importo?

\- no lo sé.

\- dímelo!

\- candy…_ respondió intentando evadirla.

\- dímelo por favor.

\- no tengo nada que decir_ diciendo aquello siguió caminando, pero ella corrió hacia él y lo tomo suavemente por la mano, este quedo estático en su sitio.

\- mírame Terry_ pidió con valor, aquel se giro encontrando sus miradas, las esmeraldas de la impertinente rubia brillaban llenas de vida_ porque te importo?

\- candy… no hagas esto_ rogo con voz cansada.

\- necesito saberlo_ pidió tocando su pecho, él se aparto como si su mano lo quemara.

\- no necesitas saber nada, solo debemos salir de aquí.

\- a que le temes?_ pregunto ella decepcionada.

\- a nada…_ contesto defensivo_ sigamos caminando!_ diciendo aquello siguió caminando, dejándola a ella parada en medio de aquel sitio lleno de arboles, las esmeraldas cristalizadas y la furia corría por las venas de aquella mujer.

\- eres un cobarde!

Le grito al verlo a unos metros lejos de ella, donde aquel paro sus paso girándose hacia ella.

\- que dijiste?

\- lo que oíste, eres un maldito cobarde!

\- cállate!_ grito terrence esta vez molesto_ no me conoces mocosa, no opines de mi.

\- claro que no te conozco, si jamás me diste la oportunidad… eres un cobarde que se resguarda en su caparazón!

\- que quieres de mi candy! Qué demonios quieres?!

\- yo… yo… no se!_ grito frustrada, mientras llevaba sus pequeñas manos a su corazón_ yo siento algo aquí, algo que…

\- te lo dije antes… no creo en el amor_ respondió con demasiada frialdad que ella quedo sin palabras_ no te confundas, jamás sentiría nada por ti candy… yo no puedo hacerlo, estoy muerto en vida y aunque quieres imaginarte que todo puede cambiar, que tal vez corresponda eso que crees que sientes, pues estas equivocada… eres tan solamente una niña candy_ ante aquellas palabras ella negó rotundamente con su cabeza donde miles de lagrimas bajaban por su rostro pecoso.

\- eres… un mentiroso_ susurro.

\- tú eres la que te mientes, te estoy diciendo la realidad, lamento mucho si te duele_ se sentía como un miserable, pero ella no debía seguir creyendo aquello, eso no era lo mejor, el no podía amar ni hacerse la idea de un absurdo.

\- me estoy enamorando de ti, acaso eso no significa nada?!_ pregunto la rubia alterada mientras secaba inútilmente sus ojos.

\- estas equivocada pecosa_ susurro intentando aproximarse a ella, pero esta solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- no me digas eso, se lo que siento Terrence, yo me enamore como una estúpida de ti… búrlate si quieres, como la tonta de candy se pudo enamorar en estos miserables días? Pero dile eso a mi corazón, oblígalo a cambiar de idea! Vamos hazlo!

\- candy…

\- no me tengas lastima, maldita sea!_ grito con frustración_ solo dime una cosa, que pasara cuando volvamos a nuestras casas? Hare como si nunca te conocí? Como si nunca me besaste?

\- pecosa… yo… mierda!_ grito él con rabia pasando los dedos de sus manos entre sus cabellos, para mirarla fijamente donde miles de lagrimas bajaban aun de aquellas esmeraldas, ella estaba allí vulnerable, parecía un ángel pues los rayos del sol traviesos pegaban en su cabello.

\- respóndeme!_ grito ella nuevamente.

\- yo no… no quiero que me olvides, pero… eres tan bonita_ susurro con dolor, mientras se aproximaba a ella para abrazarla, esta se resistió pero aquellos fuertes brazos la domaron fácilmente, para luego de unos segundos fundirse en un abrazo mientras un sollozo salía de su garganta, partiendo con eso el corazón de Terry_ perdóname mi renacuajo intrépido, no te puedo corresponder como tú quieres, yo no sé amar, yo no soy el hombre para ti.

\- solo… te quiero a ti…

\- esos dices ahora, cuando has dejado a un lado tus prejuicios donde al fin tomaste una decisión sabia de que debes empezar a vivir tu vida, conocerás a muchos hombres, unos mejores y buenos, yo soy uno dañado y todo lo que toco lo destruyo, tu eres muy bonita para dañarte…_ susurro mientras besaba repetidamente su cabeza_ conocerás a alguien más…

\- no quiero Terry… yo no quiero.

\- no te niegues, es lo mejor…

\- eres un maldito… cobarde_ susurro ella cansada entre sus brazos.

\- lo sé pecosa, pero algún día me agradecerás lo que estoy haciendo_ respondió mirándola fijamente, donde ella seria y sin contemplación se aparto.

\- está bien, solo te digo una cosa terrence…_ ante aquello el castaño la miro interesado, sintiéndose desplazado por aquel rechazo_ si algún día te arrepientes, ya no estaré allí para ti y así te arrodilles te diré que no.

\- es lo justo…_ contesto dolido.

\- te arrepentirás, lo sé_ susurro ella con tristeza_ sabes, el amor no se exige, el te escoge sin más.

\- el amor no existe…

\- puedes decir esa mentira miles de veces, pero cuando sientas un frio en tu pecho que te carcome, allí te acordaras del caliente agradable que se siente cuando existe el amor en tu vida…_ con aquellas palabras ella lo dejo mudo.

\- candy cariño… no quiero que me odies.

\- no lo haré… jamás, comprendo que sientes miedo_ susurro cansada, mientras caminaba por la dirección donde él iba a caminar minutos antes.

\- miedo?

\- miedo a querer y a ser querido…

\- no es eso_ respondió Terry negando con su cabeza_ tú no sabes todo lo que pase pecosa.

\- tranquilo, mejor sigamos… aspiremos encontrar a alguien_ contesto cambiando la conversación.

A unos diez metros luego de caminar lejos del castaño, ella soltó un grito aterrador…

Había pisado una trampa, donde un pozo de unos tres metros de profundidad estaba cubierto por miles de hojas y ramas, como pudo se agarro de una raíz para no caer en el fondo donde miles de estacas con un filo la apuntaban, caer en aquel sitio seria doloroso… con una velocidad sobrehumana Terry corrió hacia ella para tomarla fuertemente de su mano.

-. Pecosa!_ grito desesperado.

\- no me dejes caer Terry…_ pidió asustada, mientras apretaba su mano.

\- dame tu otra mano_ hablo Terry intentando jalarla pero su cuerpo se rodaba junto al suyo.

\- estamos cayendo!_ grito ella desesperada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- no caeremos, dame tu mano!_ al momento ella subió su otra mano y el castaño la atrapo, afianzando su agarre.

\- no me sueltes!

\- cálmate, jamás lo haría pecosa!

\- Terry… estas deslizándote_ se percato ella_ caeremos.

\- no puedo subirte_ susurro con rabia_ mis manos resbalarían…

\- Terry… suéltame.

\- no!_ grito mas furioso_ cállate! No te soltare, agárrate bien!

\- lo lamento Terry.

\- cállate!_ le grito nuevamente esta vez desesperado, mirando aquellas esmeraldas y sintiendo que se fundía en ellas completamente, perderla eso nunca sería una opción, no así, una herida con aquellas cosas seria un sacrificio en aquel sitio, seria condenarla a dolor, y eso nunca pasaría mientras él la apretara con sus manos_ mírame pecosa, saldrás de esto, jamás te dejare sola si?

\- mentiroso…

\- es cierto, no sé qué hare pero nunca me alejare de tu lado!

\- suéltame Terry_ susurro resignada a aquel doloroso destino_ tu cuerpo esta deslizándose cada vez mas y tus manos sudan, suéltame y déjame.

\- no lo haré, prefiero caer contigo y que suframos juntos_ contesto con impertinencia, donde ella solo sonrió nostálgica.

\- es eso lo que más me gusta de ti, jamás me dejaste sola en este sitio.

\- y jamás lo haré pecosa…_ susurro sonriéndole con cariño, pero sintiendo ese desespero interior pues su cuerpo iba cayendo con el suyo lentamente.

\- Terry hazlo.

\- no me pidas eso, porque nunca lo haré_ dijo con terquedad mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y esmeraldas con zafiros se compenetraron, sintiendo una explosión de sensaciones y colores; un minuto después donde todo estaba perdido para ambos, el castaño sintió como alguien lo jalaba con fuerza, donde apretó aun mas las manos de la rubia para que esta no cayera, poco a poco el miro como ambos se alejaban de aquel pozo peligroso, con fuerza jalo a su pecosa al sentir como sus brazos respondían, jalándola contra su cuerpo, abrazándose ambos temblando en la tierra fría.

Terry la miro intensamente comprobando con sus manos que ella estuviese bien, ella solo lo miro sonriéndole y allí el comprendió que todo había pasado, la apretó con sus brazos y beso repetidamente su rostro pecoso, la miro nuevamente y allí tomo prisioneros sus labios carmín fundiéndose en un beso agridulce pues las lagrimas de ambos se mezclaban, el susto y la alegría se unieron en ellos, dejando que aquel beso los transportara a otro sitio, hasta que sintieron un carraspeo.

Girándose ambos vieron a un hombre moreno, algo sonrojado y de complexión ruda, aquel hombre estaba abochornado con aquella escena eso era claro.

-. Oh disculpa amigo…_ respondió Terry sonriendo, mientras se levantaba con candy a su lado_ me has ayudado, mil gracias.

\- no hay problema_ contesto aquel hombre rascando su cabeza para luego sonreír_ pero que hacen aquí?

\- estamos perdidos, llevamos varios días perdidos a decir verdad! Tú qué haces?

\- estoy de campamento con algunos amigos, somos veterinarios y algunos amantes de la flora, este es un sitio tropical y fantástico, además de que ayudamos a preservar la vida de algunos animales…_ al decir aquello miro aquel horrible pozo_ los cazadores han hecho eso, llevamos semanas arruinando sus trampas pero por lo visto pasamos por algo esta.

\- así que hay personas!_ susurro ella esperanzada.

\- como han llegado aquí?_ pregunto Terry interesado.

\- tenemos un helicóptero claro esta_ respondió el hombre sonriéndole a candy, quien se sonrojo al instante_ sería un honor sacar de este sitio a esta linda señorita.

\- sacarnos amigo…_ contesto Terry retador, mientras abrazaba a candy por la cintura, dándole un claro mensaje a aquel chico.

\- claro eso mismo_ contesto el otro rápidamente mientras reía_ un placer, Neil Leagan!

\- mucho gusto neil, mi nombre es Terrence y ella Candy…_ hizo las presentaciones el castaño_ necesitamos urgentemente salir de este sitio, alguna idea?

\- sígueme, iremos al campamento, tenemos un radio para comunicarnos y nuestro helicóptero los puede llevar a la pista que deseen.

\- vale, entonces te seguimos…

\- señor neil?

\- dime hermosa? Y llámame neil_ respondió el moreno sonriendo.

\- oh bueno, neil… me preguntaba si podemos salir hoy mismo de aquí.

\- tendríamos que hablar con los chicos pero no creo que tengan problema_ contesto pensativo_ pero vamos, no desean estar todo el día aquí o sí?

\- es hora de volver_ respondió Terry serio, mientras miraba a la rubia quien estaba sumamente pensativa.

Si ellos hubieran tomado el camino que llevaban seguramente habrían dado con el campamento de neil, el cual estaba a solo unos metros más, un sitio lleno de carpas, con miles de mapas, instrumentos y antorchas rodeaban el sitio, allí varios hombres estaban, algunos fotografiando y otros descansando, así como mujeres quienes como guerreras estaban rodeadas de pequeños animalitos; todos sin ninguna excepción quedaron sorprendidos de aquel par, un Terry sin camisa y sucio y una candy con camisa de hombre eran llamativos, ambos se sintieron incómodos al principio para luego ser tratados de la mejor manera, donde desde comida de distintos tipos y ropa fueron ofrecidas, Terry fue el único que acepto una camisa camuflajeadas de verde y marrón que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo haciendo que algunas mujeres lo miraran de reojo sonrojadas.

Aquel sitio como lo dijo neil, era todo un santuario, día a día aquellos amantes de la naturaleza intentaban cuidarla, su meta era lograr que los cazadores retrocedieran de aquel sitio, dejando a un lado los animales que habitaban aquel lugar.

-. Así que llegaron a la playa_ exclamo Michael, uno de los veterinarios.

\- sí, creíamos que estaba totalmente solos_ respondió Terry mientras comía.

\- lo que pasa que a la playa no vamos, ósea nuestro limite es hasta donde te encontró neil, no podemos arriesgarnos a perdernos o que la bala de un cazador nos atraviese.

\- claro porque nos tienen unas ganas esos malditos_ respondió neil riendo.

\- vamos amor, a ti mucho más porque destruyes sus juguetes_ contesto Karen, la esposa del moreno, quien besaba su mejilla juguetonamente.

\- esas estúpidas trampas han matado a más de uno de nuestros animales, debemos acabarlas Kari_ respondió con cariño aquel gigante.

\- están totalmente solos en este sitio?_ pregunto Terry interesado.

\- claro que no amigo, algunos estamos aquí por el gobierno… por ejemplo Jimmy_ señalo a un chico alto quien anotaba en un libro con interés_ el es ecologista.

\- que interesante_ susurro candy mirándolo, donde Terry se sintió celoso.

\- y bien… cuando podemos marcharnos?

\- tan rápido quieren irse_ respondió neil con burla_ bueno Michael prepara el helicóptero y llama por radio… da nuestra señal y comunícales la aparición de los chicos.

\- ya lo hago_ contesto levantándose de su sitio para encaminarse al enorme helicóptero estacionado a unos metros, donde candy al verlo sintió un frio en su columna.

\- estaremos bien_ susurro Terry a su odio, mientras la abrazaba.

\- awww que hermosos_ celebro Karen al verlos de aquella manera_ el amor cuando llega es algo fantástico, cierto amor?

\- Kari deja de importunarlos_ respondió riendo el moreno.

\- vale está bien_ dijo con un puchero, mientras caminaba hacia otra carpa donde de la nada tomo un animalito entre sus brazos, mientras candy y Terry miraban aquella mujer quedaron sorprendidos.

\- es el cerdito…_ susurro candy aterrada, al ver como Karen acariciaba al pequeño jabalí que había logrado que ellos pasaran una mala noche.

\- maldito animal_ soltó Terry molesto, mientras neil los miraba curiosamente.

\- es Tim… un jabalí bebé que está con nosotros, mi esposa lo adora.

\- no tiene madre?_ pregunto candy curiosa.

\- claro que la tiene, y una de muy mal genio, pero no sé cómo le hace Kari a ella la adoran los animales y hasta la fecha no ha tenido problemas con Isis… jajá es su madre.

\- fantásticos nombres para esos jabalís_ dijo Terry con ironía y burla, mientras neil solo sonreía.

\- que te puedo decir, mi esposa inventa cada cosa… quieren que les traiga el bebé para que lo toques candy?

\- NOOO!

gritaron ambos alarmados, donde neil soltó una carcajada.

\- le tienes miedo?

\- créeme después de esta experiencia hasta el mas mínimo ave le tengo temor_ dijo la rubia rápidamente, donde neil asistió comprensivamente.

 **.**

 _\- Repite la información, rammy10_ cambio._

 _\- hemos encontrado a dos personas_ cambio._

 _\- que hacían en aquel sitio?_ cambio._

 _\- estaban perdidos, ambos hombre y mujer_ cambio._

 _\- sus nombres?_ cambio._

 _\- Terrence Greum y Candice White_ cambio._

 _\- estás seguro?_ cambio._

 _\- completamente, nos dirigimos hacia Nueva York en rammy10, necesitamos permiso de aterrizaje en algunas de sus pistas_ cambio._

 _\- no habrá problema, aterriza donde quieras_ cambio._

 _\- a las 17:00 estaremos llegando_ cambio._

 _\- algún herido?_ cambio._

 _\- ninguno_ cambio._

 _\- esperamos su llegada, avisar ubicación de aterrizaje_ cambio y fuera._

 _\- copiado…_

 **.**

Allí abrazada a aquel castaño sentía que el cielo no importaba, viajaban en aquel metal una vez mas pero esta vez era distinto pues él la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras hermosas a su oído, ella se sentía dichosa y triste a la misma vez, pues al tocar tierra ella debía seguir, no podía seguir pensando en que Terry había cambiado su idea sobre el amor, el no amaba ya eso estaba claro y ella deseaba era amor… el caliente de sus brazos desviaba sus pensamientos, pensando en que sería la última vez que estaría en ellos.

Aquello dolía como el infierno pero ella debía seguir, debía empezar a trazar su propio camino, uno donde para su desgracia Terry ya no estaría, aquel hombre encantador y terco se apartaría; Terry por su parte acariciaba el cabello de candy con ternura, la extrañaría con el alma pero la separación era inminente, el debía seguir vagando por el mundo hasta que muriera solo y desgraciado.

Pero ella era tan hermosa, él quería creer que si se podía algo pero era de ilusos creerlo, no deseaba soltarla jamás pero debía hacerlo, ella debía ser libre y empezar a vivir su vida, ya no sería lo mismo para ninguno de los dos, eso era un hecho.

Tal vez pasaron demasiado tiempo pensando, que no se dieron cuenta cuando aquel helicóptero aterrizaba liderado por Michael y Neil quienes sonreían.

-. Bienvenidos a la civilización.

dijo en son de burla Michael, haciendo que ellos se mirase con desesperación por aquella noticia.

Con cautela todos bajaron de aquel artefacto, ayudando a la rubia quien bajaba con tristeza, la tarde había caído y solo algunos rayos de sol naranja estaban en el infinito, ella ni siquiera disfruto aquella puesta pues no era tan hermosa como estar al lado de Terry.

-. CANDYYY!

fue el grito de un hombre rubio, quien corría hacia ellos, la rubia rápidamente lo reconoció y corriendo a sus brazos se refugió en el.

\- hermano…_ susurro con un sollozo doloroso, mientras el rubio la abrazaba fuertemente donde miles de lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos.

\- mi pequeña… estas bien… Gracias a Dios…_ dijo entrecortado por el llanto, mientras seguía abrazándola_ cuando Tom me lo dijo, no lo podía creer mi chiquita…

\- te extrañe hermanito.

\- no más que yo… jamás te dejare sola de nuevo_ susurro besando su frente con ternura.

A lo lejos Terry miraba aquella escena sintiendo añoranza y tristeza, aquellos hermanos se extrañaron como ninguno, visualizo también como una limosina se estacionaba, bajando de ella un hombre mayor de cabello plateado, donde una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Terry, una sonrisa melancólica por ver a aquel viejo que tanto lo había regañado.

Terry se aproximo con paciencia hacia aquel hombre y al llegar frente a este lo miro intensamente, tal como Eleonor lo hubiese hecho alguna vez.

\- Hola viejo…

\- aun han pasado los años y sigues siendo un impertinente_ contesto su padre sonriendo, mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, siendo atrapada por la mano grande de su hijo.

\- acaso estabas preocupado?

\- cada cana que tengo es de preocupación por ti terrence…

\- y seguirán saliendo padre…_ respondió burlón su hijo, besando la frente de su padre_ estoy bien, como te enteraste?

\- cambiar tu verdadero apellido por Greum, no es algo muy original hijo.

\- quería que me encontraras_ reconoció con sinceridad_ además se que Archie y Stear te comunicaban sobre mi…

\- los estúpidos no saben vigilarte, quise matarlos cuando me confirmaron de tu desaparición, pero agradécele a Albert, él es quien movió cielo y tierra por encontrarlos.

\- le agradeceré en otro momento… déjalo que disfrute con su hermana.

\- deseas descansar?_ pregunto su padre.

\- si padre, vámonos a casa…_ contesto cansado, no físicamente sino mentalmente, a lo lejos miro a neil y Michael y los saludo con un asentimiento, donde ambos con cariño saludaron.

\- no te despedirás de los White?_ pregunto curioso su padre, viendo como ellos aun estaban abrazados.

\- ya lo he hecho padre…

Diciendo aquello se encamino a la limosina de su padre, pero antes de montarse miro de reojo hacia la rubia quien se había separado de su hermano y lo miraba con tristeza, esperando una respuesta.

Hubiera deseado parar aquel momento, el quería cambiar su mundo pero su mundo era como era, él quería tenerla siempre a su lado, pero el querer no era poder.

Tanto momentos juntos, tantas risas, tantas lagrimas, jamás la olvidaría porque aunque quisiese engañarse ella había plantado una pizca de esperanza en su corazón, ella había revivido aquel órgano que creía que no existía ya.

Aquel tiempo se paro con sus ojos viéndolo, aquellas esmeraldas brillantes llenas de vida estaban empañadas, pero debía seguir.

Alzo su mano en señal de despedida y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia ella, aquella despedida fue algo que le quemo por dentro, reprendiéndose se monto en aquel auto, aspirando que a medida que se alejara, así se fueran alejando las sensaciones que lo embargaban.

Candy solo pensaba con una sonrisa melancólica, que el miedo era el mayor enemigo ante el amor y aquel hombre había dado un punto final a una historia que jamás empezó.

Al final, importaba una mierda si las cosas no salían como querían, porque valía mas tener una cicatriz por valiente, que una piel intacta por cobarde.

Pero Terry no entendió aquello y la vida continuaba para la nueva Candy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un abrazo inmenso,**_

 _ **Su amiga, Ely Andley.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 5:**_

Aquella fue su primera noche durmiendo en una cama cómoda y espaciosa, sabanas de salten color dorado la envolvieron, pero aquella comodidad no era parecida a la que había vivido días antes, a lo mejor estaba a la intemperie en aquel sitio pero fue feliz en ese poco tiempo y más aún porque dormía en brazos de ese castaño de ojos profundos y zafiros cautivadores, se reprendió por pensar en él, no valía la pena seguir pensando en ese imposible.

Levanto su cabeza y miro como el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, se sentía cansada pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se levanto completamente de aquella cama y salió de su habitación, llego a su refugio favorito… la habitación de su hermano.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con Albert quien rápidamente despertó al sentir el simple rechinido de su puerta, aquel rubio se froto sus ojos con flojera y sonrió con somnolencia.

-. No puedo dormir_ susurro candy a modo de disculpa desde aquel umbral.

\- debí imaginarlo_ contesto el rubio tendiendo una de sus manos, invitándola a acercarse.

\- lo siento_ ella se refugió en sus brazos y sintió ese calor agradable que necesitaba.

\- tranquila pequeña, puedes dormir conmigo si quieres_ ella solo asistió entre sus brazos_ me recuerda a cuando eras pequeña_ respondió soñador aquel hombre.

\- siempre fuiste el mejor hermano del mundo_ Albert solo sonrió besando su frente.

\- descansa princesa… necesitas dormir_ ella asistió bostezando_ quiero preguntarte algo, él te trato bien?_ ella sabía a quién se refería.

\- si hermano, el me protegió en todo momento.

\- jamás te hizo daño?

\- no, porque lo preguntas?_ pregunto ella curiosa.

\- candy pequeña, terrence es… bueno sabes que su apellido es Grandchester?

\- hermano su apellido es Greum_ contesto candy confusa.

\- ha sido un apellido que ha optado todo este tiempo, pero es un Grandchester, es hijo de Richard…

\- recuerdo algo vagamente, me suena eso_ candy pensativa intento recordar, hasta que_ el problema con el dinero!

\- exacto… terrence daño todo mi negocio_ respondió Albert, viendo como la cara de su pequeña se entristecía, empezaba a pensar que para ella aquel hombre era mucho más importante de lo que creía_ él fue el causante de nuestra perdida.

\- lo odias por eso?_ pregunto ella mirándolo con sus grandes esmeraldas.

\- tuve resentimiento no lo dudo, pero sabes que después de tanto tiempo ya no me lastima, tu y yo estamos más que bien y él bueno creo que la vida le ha dado más fuerte.

\- porque lo dices hermano?

\- perdió a su madre en aquel tiempo, desde entonces desapareció del mapa, ni siquiera su padre lo encontraba… creo que a lo mejor maduro en ese transcurso, quiero creer eso candy, estaría bien?_ ella solo asistió positivamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

\- no es una mala persona, creo que ese pasado que cuentas lo dejo más dañado de lo que parece_ susurro con tristeza, pensando en Terry y sus miedos.

\- nadie merece una mala vida_ dijo su hermano_ ahora descansa, es necesario dormir_ ella asistió.

\- Albert?

\- mmm?

\- puedo ir de compras mañana?

\- necesitas algo?_ pregunto intrigado_ puedo comprártelo si quieres.

\- es algo de chicas_ susurro cansada.

\- puedo decirle a Patty que te acompañe si quieres_ respondió su hermano, patricia era una chica agradable y alegre, era la novia de su hermano y a ella le encantaba compartir con ella.

\- patty ha vuelto?_ pregunto confundida.

\- si al saber de tu desaparición ha venido a hacerme compañía, créeme sino fuera por ella y George me hubiese vuelto loco…

\- me encantaría salir con ella mañana_ respondió ya medio dormida.

\- entonces será así pequeña… duerme y olvida todo.

\- eso desearía… olvidar.

Allí entre los brazos de su hermano ella cedió a su sueño, entrando en un espacio, allí los momentos con aquel adorable castaño se repetían una y otra vez, haciéndola sentir feliz y disfrutando aquellos momentos teniendo conciencia de que despertaría pronto de aquel sueño y tendría que hacerle frente a la cruel realidad, en ella ya Terry no existiría.

Deseaba poder olvidar y salir adelante pues lo necesitaba.

La noche paso rápidamente y la mañana envolvió a aquellos dos rubios abrazados, era tan confortable su descanso que las diez de la mañana se hicieron, una patty sonriente los encontró en aquella escena tan encantadora, tenía las llaves de aquella casa de los White donde Albert sin rechistar se la había regalado.

-. Vamos niños… despierten!_ les grito a todo pulmón, ellos perezosamente se quejaron_ que holgazanes!

\- cállate patty_ respondió candy lanzándole una almohada a su cuñada, la cual ella pateo riendo.

\- ese es el cariño que demuestras después de desaparecer por tantos días candy!

\- aja si…

\- buenos días mi amor_ se dirigió la chica recién llegada a su atolondrado rubio quien sonreía, dándole un beso cariñoso.

\- que asqueroso_ grito candy saliendo fuera de aquella cama, a lo que aquel par soltó una carcajada.

\- candy pareces una niña_ se quejo patty.

\- amor… candy necesita ir de compras, puedes ir con ella?_ pidió Albert besándola.

\- claro que si cariño, pero debe apurarse si quiere que salgamos hoy!_ candy solo iba caminando con cansancio hacia fuera.

\- dame unos minutos y me arreglo_ contesto la rubia guiñando un ojo, perdiéndose de aquel sitio, pues ya patty se encontraba en los brazos de su novio.

Camino hacia su habitación, encontrándola parecida a como la dejo, una habitación sombría y de chico donde el azul prevalecía, con decisión quiso cambiarla y eso haría en los próximos días; se dio un ducha rápida, dejando sus rizos sueltos, busco entre su ropa y no encontró nada femenino y bonito, simplemente tomo una franela blanca completamente y unos pantalones ajustados negros, tomo sus converse negras con detalles rojos y blancos.

Se dirigió a su espejo y se miro, aquel reflejo había cambiado, miro como solo una cosa de chica adornaba su cajón, un brillo rosado que le había regalado patty hace unos meses, jamás pensaba usarlo pero aquella seria la ocasión, pues lo paso por sus labios dejando una bonita boca rosa, apetitosa y encantadora.

De ahora en adelante usaría un bonito maquillaje, nada exagerado como su hermana, sino algo natural y agradable, algo que ocultara un poco sus pecas.

Sus pecas…aquello le trajo un recuerdo que rechazo.

Pero allí se dirigió a su cesta de ropa sucia donde una camisa masculina fue sacada, aquella camisa le traía miles de recuerdos, pero ella necesitaba olvidar, por ello volvió a dejar la prenda en su sitio.

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y sonrió, ella estaba sumamente bonita y sencilla, su cabello suelto con miles de rizos era algo hermoso… ella se sintió fantástica y tomando un pequeño bolsito que llevaría colgado, salió de su habitación.

-. Awww!_ grito patty cuando la miro_ qué diablos hiciste con candy!

\- nada, solo me deje así, puedo cambiarme si…

\- NOOO!

gritaron Albert y patty a la misma vez, echándose a reír.

\- te ves hermosa, pequeña.

\- gracias Albert!

\- ahora toma_ contesto extendiendo cinco tarjetas y un teléfono celular.

\- no, es demasiado…

\- no lo es!_ respondió negando el rubio_ compra lo que quieras, el teléfono quiero que lo lleves contigo, me gustaría que me llamaras si surge algo.

\- vamos amor, no pasara nada, estará con súper patty.

\- eso es lo que me preocupa_ contesto burlón a su novia, quien lo golpeo_ auch!

\- deja de meterte conmigo White!

\- tranquila amorcito de mi vida_ susurro besando a su novia.

\- vamos dejen las tonterías, vámonos patty!

\- jajá el deber llama, portante bien… no juegues mucho con George!

\- desearía solo jugar, pero hay gente que trabaja sabes?

\- como digas cielo_ le lanzo un beso aéreo a su príncipe y salió seguida de candy quien solo sonreía.

\- conduce tu_ respondió patty lanzándole las llaves de su deportivo rojo pasión.

\- ahora si quieres prestármelo_ contesto candy con emoción.

\- claro, eres mi cuñada favorita!

\- es porque susi no te cae bien?

\- exactamente_ respondió patty riendo_ ahora móntate y vámonos tonta, se nos hace tarde.

Aquel día junto a su cuñada fue uno de los mejores, pudo hablar con alguien y desahogarse completamente como nunca lo había hecho, patty era esa hermana que ella siempre deseo, ella la comprendió y la apoyo en su decisión, ella la ayudo a sonreír con sus ocurrencias, le recomendó un nuevo guardarropa y los maquillajes que tanto deseaba, ella le enseño a sentirse bien consigo misma nuevamente.

Ambas disfrutaron pasar de tienda en tienda, probarse cosas lindas, atrevidas, sencillas, baratas, caras, de color, sin color, largas, cortas, en fin un sin número de cosas y combinaciones que candy no había disfrutado y que deseaba probarse, aquel no sería un cambio físico sino interior, ella deseaba cambiar y sentirse feliz con su cambio.

Fueron al salón de belleza donde el cabello de candy fue arreglado y cortado un poco, dejando unas hermosas ondas rubias, brillantes y radiantes, su rostro fue maquillado sutilmente por una profesional haciéndola lucir más juvenil… patty solo aplaudía cada vez que ella sonreía repitiéndole lo hermosa que era.

Su día acabo en una mesa frente a un hermoso lago, unos helados de fresa y chocolate estaban en ella, donde patty y candy los devoraban sin piedad, a sus lados miles de paquetes estaban pues primero comerían para luego dejarlos en el auto que estaba aparcado a unos metros de ellas, aquel color era imperdible.

-. Porque rojo?_ pregunto candy con horror.

\- porque es hermoso, pasional, coqueto.

\- es feo…

\- aun tienes algo de instinto masculino allí dentro_ se burlo patty de la rubia quien solo sonrió_ como la has pasado?

\- muy bien, jamás pensé que ir de compras sería tan divertido… las veces que fui era una tortura.

\- porque?

\- fui con Susana.

\- ufff ya te comprendo completamente, es que si son agua y aceite… físicamente pueden parecerse pero por dentro la historia es otra.

\- porque crees que ella es así?

\- no lo sé, candy en esta vida cada quien decide como ser, es una lástima que Susana sea un asco de persona_ candy solo encogió sus hombros.

\- ella no era así…

\- a lo mejor no, pero actualmente lo es, imagínate que desapareciste y se negó a ayudar a Albert a encontrarte, es una perra!

\- sus razones tendría.

\- vamos linda, repítelo conmigo… es una perra!

\- vamos patty_ se quejo ella riendo, pero patty la miraba fijamente.

\- repítelo!

\- no hare tal cosa…

\- hazlo ya!

\- está bien… está bien_ dijo rindiéndose_ Susana es una perra!

\- muy bien, mucho mejor… ves como nos entendemos cariño.

\- estás loca patricia.

\- así dice Albert pero ya ves_ contesto con simplicidad, sonriendo coquetamente_ debemos hacer algo con tu nueva apariencia_ candy estaba comiendo su helado y dejo de comer para mirarla.

\- algo como qué?

\- exhibirte!

\- no soy una cosa patty!

\- no, pero igual el que exhibe vende, cariño.

\- estás loca, ahora si es confirmado!

\- vamos candy, debemos salir!

\- a donde sí se puede saber?_ pregunto curiosa.

\- un sitio especial… llevemos a Albert si quieres, solo es una salida y ya, si?_ rogo con ojos de cachorrito, donde la rubia no pudo negarse.

\- está bien_ respondió resignada por la loca idea de su cuñada.

Y es que la idea fue demasiada mala cuando candy miro al sitio que la llevaron, una discoteca de lujo, su hermano desde que salieron no se veía cómodo, pues era primera vez que veía a su hermanita con un vestido demasiado corto para su gusto de paso color rojo que no pasaba desapercibida y con ese maquillaje nuevo para ella, ciertamente agregarle unos tacones no fue lo mejor, aquellos eran un sacrificio y por ello estaba apretada al brazo de su hermano desde que se los coloco, odiaría caer y hacer el magnífico ridículo en aquel sitio tan lleno de gente.

Entraron sin dificultad donde Albert recibió muchos halagos por entrar con dos hermosas mujeres, fulminando él con la mirada a esos mal hablados pues solo miraban como buitres a sus princesas… gracias a una propina generosa recibieron una excelente mesa, la atención no faltaba, un coctel fue dando a candy y patty, quienes se quejaron al ver que no tenían alcohol.

\- Conmigo no tomaran eso, odiaría cargar a dos mujeres totalmente borrachas!_ fue la respuesta de Albert, donde ellas no lo contradijeron.

El calor de la música y el ambiente estaba cargado en su totalidad, cuando patty convenció a Albert para bailar, el renuente asistió prometiéndole a candy que volvería, advirtiéndole que no bailara con nadie pues no quería formar un escándalo si alguno se propasaba con ella, candy sonriendo lo animo a irse y allí sola se quedo en la mesa, donde se bebía su tercer coctel.

-. Hola hermosa_ susurro alguien cerca de su oído, ella se giro encontrando un moreno, alto y fornido que sonreía coquetamente.

\- hola…

\- porque tan solita mi hermosa?_ pregunto aquel osado pasando un brazo por sus hombros desnudos, sintiendo ella un fuerte rechazo.

\- porque me gustar estar sola_ respondió esquivándolo, cambiándose de silla inmediatamente pero aquel era insistente y tomo asiento a su lado.

\- no deberías, yo puedo hacerte demasiada compañía si quieres, jamás te arrepentirás_ aquel hombre la miraba como una presa a la cual devorar, ella busco instintivamente a su hermano pero no lo localizo, sin embargo miro unos zafiros a lo lejos demasiados conocidos, pero su imagen fue borrada por una multitud de gente… acaso podría ser cierto que Terry estuviera allí? Negó con la cabeza, no creía aquello.

\- gracias chico pero vengo acompañada…

\- el rubio y la castaña que te acompañaban? Tranquila los he visto marcharse hace un rato.

\- qué?!_ pregunto alarmada mirando aquel hombre quien sonreía.

\- así es hermosa, se han ido… creo que iban a formar su propia fiesta, deberíamos hacer lo mismo no crees?_ pregunto tomando la mano de candy, la cual aparto rápidamente.

\- no creo que sea cierto…

\- deberías creerme porque así es dulzura… vamos hazme caso y hagamos travesuras_ respondió aquel hombre tomando su rostro, ella lo miro asustada intentando pensar que hacer para salir de aquella situación, se le ocurrió algo y sonrió encantadora.

\- está bien, pero estoy sedienta, puedes traerme una piña colada por fis_ rogo la rubia a aquel hombre, quien coloco una súper sonrisa ante aquello, levantándose rápidamente de su sitio.

\- tus deseos son ordenes corazón, ya vuelvo!_ le dijo, corriendo prácticamente hacia la barra en busca de lo que candy había pedido.

\- mierda!

Corre candy!

se animo la rubia, poniéndose de pie con dificultad rogando no caer, al ver que no saldría rápido de allí como quería se quito sus tacones dejándolos en su mano y huyendo rápidamente de aquel sitio, intentando apartar la gente a su paso, pero sintiendo como aquel molesto hombre la perseguía, se giro y el iba detrás de ella con insistencia, siguió ella caminando rápidamente y esquivando a gente bailando y al girarse nuevamente no encontró a aquel hombre, por lo tanto suspiro con tranquilidad, aunque lo mejor era salir de aquel sitio.

\- CANDY!

grito Albert, donde ella corrió hacia él con rapidez_ que paso pequeña? He ido a la mesa y estaba vacía.

\- hermano, podemos salir de aquí, no me siento cómoda_ pidió rápidamente.

\- claro, vámonos linda, a decir verdad solo venia por ti, pues patty se ha sentido mal y tuve que llevarla al auto, lamento dejarte sola pequeña.

\- no te preocupes_ contesto sonriendo.

\- vámonos_ la guio su hermano hacia la salida, donde ella antes de salir se giro y al final de aquel sitio pudo percatarse que una puerta era cerrada con brusquedad, lo mejor era salir de aquel sitio que para nada era su estilo. Había tenido demasiadas emociones por una noche.

.

Allí afuera, en un callejón oscuro intentaba respirar pero no podía, así que se libero de una manera más radical, golpeaba sin cesar al cuerpo que tenía en frente, odiaba a aquel tipo, había sido capaz de intimidar a su pecosa de una manera tan vulgar, necesitaría una buena paliza para que dejara de ser un acosador.

-. Ahora dímelo maldito sucio!

\- no lo haré mas, men! Lo juro!

\- no es suficiente!_ grito el otro furioso, plantándole un puño en su mejilla.

\- jamás me hubiera metido con ella si hubiese sabido que era tuya, créeme por favor!_ gritaba el tipo en el suelo asustado.

\- entiende esto cabron, ella es mía y es una maravillosa mujer… mujeres como esas se respetan maldito!_ y otro puño mas caía en su estomago.

\- ya no más!_ rogo el moreno con dolor.

\- debería matarte y ya!

\- no por favor! Te lo suplico, tengo hijos…

\- quien sabe dónde demonios estarán, mientras tu estas de chulo en este sitio_ y otro puño más en su boca.

\- basta amigo, me iré lejos, no me veras más! Ni se quien era esa maldita mujer!

\- maldito tu, infeliz_ y una ronda de golpes cayeron con todo en aquel hombre, dejándolo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo.

\- Terrence!_ gritaron.

\- Archie deja de molestar!_ se quejo el castaño, mientras pateaba aquel cuerpo en el suelo_ se ha metido con candy!

\- pero demonios hombre, lo has dejado papilla_ hablo Stear riendo, mientras Archie apartaba a Terry de aquel cuerpo desmayado.

\- contrólate terrence! Quieres matarlo, eso sería lo último.

\- debería hacerlo_ contesto el castaño mirando aquel par.

\- mierda, lo desconocemos Terrence Grandchester_ grito Stear burlándose.

\- Stear cállate_ el hombre solo encogió sus hombros.

\- para eso querías perseguir a esa mujer, para acabar con todos los que se le acercan_ lo enfrento Archie molesto_ creí que habías dicho que ella debía ser feliz con alguien más.

\- si lo sé, pero no ese imbécil!_ respondió con terquedad.

\- eres un maldito celoso_ hablo Stear, mirando el cuerpo de hombre en el suelo que empezaba a moverse_ oye hombre aun está consciente.

\- lo estaba_ dijo Terry antes de patearle sus partes nobles, donde aquel moreno se quejo enrollándose y cayendo esta vez sí inconsciente del dolor.

\- qué bien!_ grito Stear.

\- hermano no lo apoyes, mejor vámonos antes que nos metan presos por las locuras de este tonto_ se quejo Archie encaminándose adentro de la discoteca, seguido por Stear.

\- vienes tonto?

\- voy Stear…_ allí de mala gana lo siguió.

\- sabes que eres mi héroe…

\- estúpido burlón_ contesto Terry con una sonrisa.

Ambos hombres entraron a aquel bullicioso lugar, donde el castaño acomodo su camisa negra pues estaba desarreglada, camino hacia la barra donde pidió un whiskie doble y lo bebió sin contemplación sintiendo como el trago quemaba su garganta y el recorrido hacia su estomago; miro a Stear quien le hacía señas para que salieran de aquel sitio pues al parecer alguien se había dado cuenta del cuerpo tirado en el callejón.

Se abrió paso a través de la multitud y salió de aquel lugar, donde ya Archie estaba montándose en su Hennessey Camaro HPE550, un regalo de su padre que Terry jamás quiso usar, pero sinceramente le encantaba aquel auto, Terry le arqueo su ceja en señal de una buena respuesta pero el muchacho lo fulmino con la mirada y lo obligo a tomar su puesto de copiloto, ciertamente no lo dejaría ni conducir su propio auto, desearía irse con Stear en su auto, Archie era muy molesto y parlanchín, aquello era un fastidio para Terry, quien al montarse saco un cigarrillo y lo coloco en su boca luego de prenderlo, dándole una buena probada y dejando que el auto se llenara de humo, donde el hombre tuvo que abrir los vidrios.

-. Esa porquería te matara_ lo reto Archie luego de un rato.

\- bien mamá, se que te mueres por retarme con todo gusto, adelante hazlo!

\- que mierda te pasa!_ soltó Archie molesto_ primero llegas encerrándote bebiendo cuando nunca has bebido! Luego te levantas con semejante resaca e intentas golpearnos! Después te pierdes todo el maldito día y tu padre nos pidió no perderte de vista! Y luego te encontramos en casa de los White vigilándolos!

\- y luego golpeas a un hombre hasta matarlo_ completo Stear desde el comunicador del auto, claramente ambos se podían escuchar desde los dos autos distintos, pero este estaba muriéndose totalmente de la risa, al escuchar como Archie estaba alterado.

\- eso también!_ grito Archie_ acaso esa isla te volvió loco…

\- a lo mejor_ respondió Terry dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, para luego mirar a Archie_ acaso no tengo permitido caer en la locura…

\- bien terrence… pero no pongas en juego nuestro trabajo!

\- está bien, no es mi culpa que mi padre los quiera de mis niñeros que de guardaespaldas para el_ provoco Terry con sus zafiros.

\- ignorare esas palabras_ bufo el otro.

\- Terry dinos que te traes con la White?_ pregunto Stear para romper la tensión, sin saber que mas bien había creado mucho mas.

\- simplemente quiero que encuentre alguien que valga la pena_ respondió ignorando la mirada de Archie que estaba llena de incredulidad.

\- y te parece esa una bonita manera de hacerlo?

\- puedo ser yo un candidato?_ pregunto Stear, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

\- dije alguien que valiera la pena Stear… sin ofender pero ella no es tu tipo.

\- y que tipo es, su alteza?

\- es una mujer cariñosa, sincera, con un pasado difícil, ella necesita alguien que la cuide, que le recite poemas y le diga lo hermosa que es cada día, ella necesita alguien que le de amor y cariño continuamente, que le lleve rosas, la invite a cenar, que la lleve al cine y le tome la mano o la abrace en toda la película… ella solo quiere un hombre maravilloso, que no esté dañado y que no sea un problema, a ella no le interesa que sea rico o pobre porque ella es una soñadora, mi pecosa es una amante soñadora… desearía ser yo ese hombre para ella_ susurro mas para sí mismo, quedando pensativo sobre ella, todo lo demás fue silencio absoluto, el castaño se giro hacia Archie quien estaba pálido mirando la carretera donde conducía_ que pasa?_ pregunto interesado por el profundo silencio, y luego de un rato…

\- MIERDA!_ gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- Has escuchado eso Stear?_ pregunto Archie sorprendido, donde Terry estaba confuso.

\- si hermano… Terrence te diste cuenta de todo lo que dijiste?

\- cuál es la sorpresa? Ella es una mujer maravillosa.

\- hermano la has descrito tan perfectamente que…

\- ESTAS ENAMORADO!

grito Archie frenando de pronto en un semáforo en rojo.

\- hijo de…_ exclamo Stear_ casi me haces llegarles por detrás inepto, deja las monerías quieres! Ahora bien, T creo que mi hermano tiene razón.

\- dejen de molestar… claro que no lo estoy_ negó el castaño molesto.

\- pues qué bueno! porque mañana voy a visitar a esa White, esta súper buena, es una fresita que deseo saborear y…

\- escúchame Stear, si haces eso, te matare, lo entiendes… te quitare miembro por miembro y empezare por el de tus pantalones_ lo amenazo Terry con violencia, donde Archie suspiro poniendo en movimiento el auto.

\- confirmado Stear… está enamorado, debiste ver su rostro, si hubieses estado aquí te habría matado sin contemplación_ respondió el piloto sonriendo.

\- claro que no!_ se quejo Terry.

\- bien T, dime que haremos por ella?_ pregunto Stear.

\- nada!

\- y si llega otro?_ pregunto Archie.

\- no importa, ella merece ser feliz_ respondió con terquedad el castaño_ y dejemos el tema por favor, necesito un trago.

\- olvídalo princesa, iremos a casa, necesitamos seguir hablando_ dijo Archie con seriedad_ entendiste hermano?

\- copiado, nos encontramos allá, llevare una botella de Whiskie…

\- ok, será una noche larga_ suspiro el piloto, mirando como Terry lo ignoraba totalmente molesto por aquel par, pero estaba más que confirmado que aquel cascarrabias había caído en una red que no conocía.

 **.**

Los días fueron pasando, y las semanas corriendo llegaron a la vida de candy, ella empezó a realizar cosas nuevas, desde correr por el parque, hasta mejorar el jardín de su hogar, acompañaba a Albert a todas las cenas posibles junto con patty y había retomado su carrera en administración, la cual había congelado cuando pensó ser independiente, ahora deseaba hacer algo nuevo con su vida y Albert la apoyaba totalmente.

Allí donde sonriente se enfrento ante la mañana, aquella noche durmió entre sus sabanas pero la camisa lavada de Terry fue colocada, y es que aunque quisiera negarlo ella lo extrañaba a morir, los días pasaban y ni el había aparecido, ni ella lo había contactado, se engañaba diciendo que era lo mejor pero sabía que aquello le hacía daño, mientras tanto se conformo con aquella camisa imaginando que era él quien la abrazaba.

Aquella mañana se dio una ducha y se coloco unos pantalones cortos a la rodilla, marrones con una camisa rosa holgada pero sin mangas, su cabello totalmente suelto en ondas fue domado con una cola de caballo alta, dejando algunos rizos sobre su rostro pecoso, se coloco una hermosa cadena de oro que su hermano le había regalado hace unos días, donde un dije de una rosa con una esmeralda en el centro era un encanto, se coloco sus hermosas converse rosas con negro, tenia miles de ellas y era que los tacones no eran su fuerte.

Luego camino a la cocina donde estaba totalmente vacía, solo una nota estaba en el refrigerador:

'' _Tu comida está en la mesa, devórala toda glotona._

 _Patty ira por ti en la tarde, diviértete._

 _Te ama, tu hermano A''_

Su hermano cada día era un amor mas inmenso y atento, comió con gusto su desayuno pensando en que pasar la mañana, pero al no conseguir oficio, prefirió ir al jardín para regar sus rosas, las cuales estaban cada día mas resplandecientes y llenas de vida.

Tomo entre sus manos la regadera y puso manos a la acción en aquella obra, donde de vez en cuando saludaba a todos los que pasaban por la acera, quienes se quedaban sorprendidos por su cambio, pero sonriéndoles ella los animaba a contestarles, se sentía dichosa, ya nadie la ignoraba ni la trataba mal, ella estaba feliz consigo misma, tal vez el cambio no era por los demás solamente, sino por ella, ella deseaba sentirse bonita y eso sentía, una mujer maravillosa que deseaba solo una cosa.

\- _Terry_ _ susurro mirando una de sus rosas marchitas, sintiendo un dolor en su interior al recordar aquel castaño que se había robado su amor y con cada suspiro como aquel seguía robándolo.

\- Susana!_ grito saludando alguien frente a ella, donde la rubia reconoció totalmente aquella voz, donde sonriendo se enfrento a aquel chico, un rubio de ojos azules, alto y delgado, quien se le quedo mirando sorprendido y abochornado.

\- hola Anthony_ saludo candy con simplicidad, no deteniéndose en su tarea con las rosas.

\- candy?!

pregunto aquel hombre, asombrado de su belleza, había olvidado lo hermosa que era candy hace unos años.

\- claro que soy yo, tonto… Susana esta en Milán presentando una nueva colección, si quieres hablar con ella, puedo guardarle tu mensaje y que te llame_ dijo candy sonriendo, mientras miraba de vez en cuando el rostro de Anthony que se teñía de rojo profundo.

\- no yo no… sinceramente hace mucho que no hablamos, pensé que eras ella y quise acercarme…

\- oh lamento desilusionarte_ lo interrumpió ella.

\- oh no claro que no, lamento la confusión pero es que están tan cambiada… tan hermosa.

\- gracias, pensare que antes era demasiado fea_ contesto candy riendo, donde el rubio se sonrojo aun mas apenado.

\- no quise decir eso candy, yo lo lamento…

\- tranquilo tony_ respondió despreocupada, Anthony sin embargo sonrió encantador pues ella lo había llamado con aquella familiaridad.

\- me entere de tu desaparición, fue algo muy triste…

\- sí, pero afortunadamente aquí estoy gracias a Dios, llena de salud y vida.

\- y bien hermosa Can_ dijo con coquetería, candy solo se le quedo mirando, pensando en lo estúpido que era en aquel momento, allí estaba coqueteando con ella como si nada cuando en el pasado dejo de notarla incluso cuando le pasaba por un lado.

\- gracias… si me disculpas debo entrar a la casa_ respondió despidiéndose donde el rubio insistente por encima de la cerca que los separaba, tomo su mano.

\- candy discúlpame por todo, de verdad…

\- tranquilo Anthony, todo está en el pasado_ respondió incomoda, intentando separar su mano.

\- seré muy osado si te invito a cenar?_ rogo el chico, donde ella solo se sorprendió_ para festejar tu aparición y que estas bien.

\- no puedo esta semana!_ invento lo más rápido que pudo.

\- esperare la próxima, preciosa… solo dime que si_ pidió con insistencia.

\- bueno… está bien, supongo.

\- muy bien, vendré por ti el próximo viernes a las siete…_ dijo soltando su mano y caminando hacia su casa el rubio.

\- que… porque el viernes… oye Anthony_ intento ella replicar, pero el se había alejado.

\- nos vemos linda_ se despidió, dejando a la rubia para confundida en el patio de su casa.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

Se pregunto desesperada, entrando a la casa, buscando rápidamente su teléfono para hablar con patty y contarle lo que había pasado, necesitaba salir de ese enredo.

Afuera de aquella casa un Hennessey Camaro HPE550 color rojo estaba estacionado a solo unos metros, dentro de este dos hombres estaban mirando.

\- Y bien?_ pregunto el castaño con lentes.

\- quien era?_ pregunto el otro interesado.

\- mmm Anthony Brower...

\- no sé quién diablos es!

\- agárrate… era el ex de candy.

\- hay que matarlo_ contesto molesto el castaño de ojos zafiros.

\- joder Terrence deja las tonterías… sal de este maldito auto y toca la maldita puerta!_ se quejo Stear cansado, terrence prácticamente todos los días hacia lo mismo, vigilar a la dulce candy y añorarla en silencio.

\- y que quieres que le diga? Hola candy, me recuerdas?_ pregunto con ironía.

\- tal vez dile que la amas!

\- no puedo amar…

\- por Dios incluso te has robado unos malditos bóxer que ella usaba, los tienes en un santuario, estas volviéndote loco y ya estoy harto de esta tontería.

\- entonces vete_ contesto con frialdad, demasiado terco para entenderse con él.

\- vamos hombre… no seas un cobarde, ve por ella.

\- no entiendes Stear…

\- que no entiendo?

\- ella no me recibirá, dijo que me arrepentiría_ susurro demasiado triste_ me he arrepentido desde que me baje de ese maldito helicóptero, pero ella ni aunque me arrastre me querrá en su vida.

\- todas las mujeres dicen lo mismo T.

\- pero ella no es igual, ella cumple su palabra… lo acepto, estoy condenadamente enamorado, llevo días sin dormir porque solo pienso en ella… la extraño con todo mi corazón.

\- vamos amigo, sal del auto y ve por ella…

\- no puedo!

\- eres un maldito cobarde…

\- lo sé, ella me lo dijo también… ella tenía razón_ susurro con voz cansada, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, estaba a punto de llorar en aquel sitio, mientras tanto Stear solo le sonrió con melancolía, colocando su mano en su hombro.

\- sino vas, aguanta hermano…

\- esto duele como el demonio!_ se quejo mientras una lagrima bajaba de su zafiro.

\- y seguirá doliendo sino dejas el miedo… te lo aseguro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Su amiga, Ely Andley.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 6:**_

Estaba sumamente nerviosa donde su manicure bien hecha de las manos, estaba totalmente arruinada, estaba sentada en el taburete de la cocina, esperando que su adorada cuñada apareciera, acaso no podía apresurarse, checo nuevamente el reloj y ya los quince minutos que patty había pedido, se habían caducado, en donde estaría esa mujer.

De pronto el timbre sonó y la rubia salió corriendo hacia la puerta con afán, tropezándose un poco con sus propios pies, llegando sin aliento hacia la puerta, la cual abrió apresuradamente.

\- Que diablos te ha pasado?!_ le cuestiono rápidamente patty, quien miro a la rubia pálida.

\- llegas tarde!

\- había trafico tesoro, que querías? Que volara hacia ti_ contesto sarcástico, donde la rubia rodo sus esmeraldas.

\- vamos entra para contarte algo_ la jalo candy.

\- tranquila cariño, no quiero que me fractures la muñeca_ se quejo la castaña cuando candy la arrastro prácticamente hacia la cocina, ambas tomaron asiento mirándose fijamente_ bien, dime cual es la emergencia? Se suponía nos veríamos en la tarde.

\- he hecho una tontería!

\- ah quien has matado?

\- patty!_ se quejo candy, cuando patty soltó una carcajada divertida_ es algo serio!

\- está bien, está bien_ contesto alzando sus manos en señal de rendición_ dime que has hecho?

\- recuerdas a Anthony?

\- mmm Anthony no…

\- mi vecino patty!

\- ahhh_ exclamo recordando algo_ tu noviecito de infancia_ ella asistió intentando hablar_ oye es el desgraciado que se metió con Susana_ candy solo encogió sus hombros.

\- pues sí, ese mismo.

\- que paso con ese tipo?

\- ha llegado saludando hoy… bueno en realidad me confundió con susi_ respondió sarcástica.

\- infeliz… no lo saludaste no?

\- mmm pues si lo hice.

\- candy!

\- qué?_ pregunto con simplicidad.

\- es el enemigo!

\- solo es mi vecino, patty_ respondió incomoda.

\- está bien_ suspiro patty_ pero cual era la emergencia, ante aquello candy se tapo su rostro.

\- me ha invitado a salir…

\- que imbécil y me imagino que tu no…

\- he aceptado!

\- Candy White!_ grito patty.

\- lo siento_ susurro candy hundiendo mas su rostro entre sus manos_ no sabía que decir, me agarro desprevenida.

\- bueno aunque pensándolo bien_ dijo pensativa su cuñada_ no estaría mal que salieras con él.

\- que dices?_ pregunto confundida candy retirando sus manos de su rostro.

\- claro, puedes vengarte…

\- patty!

\- está bien, no vengarte exactamente, pero si mostrarle lo que se ha perdido por ser estúpido.

\- pero eso fue hace años y…

\- pueden pasar miles de años pero una mujer no olvida!

\- pues supongo que no_ respondió dudando, mirando como su cuñada sonreía malévolamente_ tienes en mente algo?

\- muchas cosas querida, pero la principal es que debemos conseguirte un vestido especial para esa noche… es de noche no?_ ella asistió_ que día es?

\- el próximo viernes.

\- muy bien, aun queda tiempo candy.

\- que lio_ suspiro la rubia derrotada.

\- no te quejes, te has metido en este lio tu solita.

\- lo sé, siempre hago desastres.

\- no te preocupes querida, todo estará bien, confía en mí.

\- patty necesito que vallas conmigo!_ suplico con sus esmeraldas.

\- ah no candy, te puedo querer pero no haré eso!

\- por favorrrrr_ rogo tomando las manos de patty a quien le dio lastima la situación de su pequeña cuñada.

\- ya veremos si?_ candy solo asistió sonriendo_ ahora bien, necesitamos salir… a donde quieres ir?

\- no lo sé_ contesto encogiendo sus hombros_ al parque?

\- siempre a sitios sencillos_ protesto patty sonriendo.

\- es que quisiera salir a un sitio despejado…

\- muy bien, vamos, cierra la casa y te espero en el auto!

\- está bien… y patty?

\- dime?

\- gracias!_ exclamo abrazándola cariñosamente.

\- de nada cuñada_ respondió la otra sonriente, mientras se separaban.

Ambas mujeres sonrientes salieron de la casa, candy había soltado su cabello dejándolo libre para jugar con el viento de primavera, patty tomo el control remoto de su deportivo y quito la alarma, invitando a su cuñada a montarse, no sin antes mirar hacia su derecha con una sonrisa gigante.

-. Ves no soy la única a la que le gustan los autos rojos, has visto aquel?_ señalo a lo lejos, donde candy sonriendo lo miro.

\- esta hermoso así, no es tan escandaloso como el tuyo.

\- claro que sí, es parecido.

\- admítelo patty, el tuyo es como una cereza_ dijo candy riéndose.

\- oye… debería ver quién es el dueño y preguntarle qué opina, a lo mejor es un adonis de músculos enormes y con libido al cielo.

\- deja de inventar y mejor vámonos_ candy solo negó con su cabeza montándose.

\- aburrida_ exclamo patty encendiendo el motor de su vehículo_ ahora vámonos!

\- no inventes corriendo, quiero seguir viva…

\- miedosa!

 **.**

Dos hombres dentro de un auto rojo estaban agazapados en los asientos, se habían asustado cuando una castaña había señalado su auto.

-. Crees que nos hayan visto?_ pregunto Stear recostado cerca de Terry.

\- no lo creo, ya nos hubiera llegado candy aquí_ respondió el castaño_ con lo curiosa que es.

\- tienes razón.

\- vigila si se han ido!

\- mmm pues si_ dijo Stear, animando a Terry para que se levantara.

\- qué esperas Stear?

\- no me digas que quieres…

\- síguelas hombre!

\- Terry estas malditamente loco!_ exclamo encendiendo el motor, para luego seguirlas pero desde una distancia prudente.

\- no las vallas a perder.

\- hago lo mejor que puedo, sabes deberías pagarme por todo lo que hago.

\- mi padre te paga_ respondió Terry colocando sus ojos en blanco.

\- por cuidarte… no por ser espía.

\- te pagare luego.

\- quiero tu guante de cuero.

\- qué?!_ exclamo desde su asiento.

\- sí, ese que no usas, esta autografiado y vale algo de dinero…

\- Stear…

\- oh si prefieres frenare aquí y…_ hablo bajando la velocidad.

\- NOOO!

grito Terry_ te daré el estúpido guante pero sigue manejando.

\- que bien_ respondió Stear sonriendo.

\- eres un maldito!

\- lo sé… así como tú eres cobarde.

\- sabes que te puedo golpear no?_ dijo con sarcasmo el castaño.

\- lo sé, pero me defendería y te golpearía también, si te daño tu rostro candy no te querrá.

\- ella no me quiere…

\- cierto que estas en negación_ respondió despreocupado el chico de lentes, mientras seguía manejando siguiendo a las dos mujeres.

\- cuida tus palabras Stear_ lo amenazo Terry algo molesto.

\- no digo nada que no sea cierto_ respondió el otro burlón.

\- conduce y cállate, tu y Archie me volverán loco.

\- que va viejo, ya tu estas totalmente loco_ dijo riendo, mientras veía a Terry quien estaba totalmente serio, fusilándolo con la mirada_ está bien, me callare!

Unos minutos más tarde ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que las chicas iban en dirección al parque, al verlas bajarse sonriendo y charlando, Terry se bajo junto con Stear, siendo discreto para que ellas no lo viesen, candy principalmente; allí detrás el castaño se carcomía lentamente por dentro pues la rubia atraía muchas miradas y cumplidos de los hombres que le pasaban por un lado a propósito, ella solo sonreía sin prestarles atención, algo que a él le hacía sentir un caliente en su corazón, al pensar que ella solo esperaría cumplidos de él.

Durante largos minutos ellas solo se dedicaron a caminar, hasta que una banca fue su objetivo, allí las dos se quedaron sentadas riendo por algo chistosa que la castaña había dicho.

-. Terrence realmente debemos quedarnos detrás de este árbol, la gente nos empieza a mirar con curiosidad_ contesto Stear saludando a una mujer de cabello oscuro y ropa deportiva que lo miraba, la cual se sonrojo y miro para otro sitio.

\- haz lo que quieras Stear_ respondió Terry sin perder de vista a su pecosa_ camina si lo deseas.

\- está bien, ya vuelvo_ dijo sonriendo, mientras seguía a la mujer que anteriormente se había sonrojado por su saludo, Terry solo negó sonriendo, pues su amigo nunca cambiaria.

Seguía admirando a su pecosa, pensando en el hermoso cambio que tenia, esos colores pasteles le quedaban perfectos y su cabello totalmente suelto, era todo un delirio, ella era tan hermosa como cuando salieron de aquella solitaria isla, él la extrañaba con todos sus pedazos y es que ella había anclado en su corazón y no se quería marchar de allí, ni tampoco el quería que lo hiciera… le hacía demasiada falta.

Observo como una niña con una canasta llena de rosas de todos colores se detenía frente las chicas, ofreciéndole sus tesoros, la castaña sonriente tomo una blanca, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un billete y se lo entregaba a la chiquilla, la cual sonrió alegre; a su vez le ofreció a la rubia que tomara una y ella solo negó, Terry en sus ojos pudo ver esa tristeza y la sintió como suya, la amiga castaña animo a que ella tomara una, pero siguió negando con su cabeza, donde la niña con una sonrisa comprendió siguiendo su camino.

Allí las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose una a la otra, su pecosa seco con su mano derecha una lagrima traicionera que Terry miro completamente, aquel castaño decidió hacer indirectamente algo para hacerla sonreír aunque no sabía si funcionaria; con grandes zancadas intento alcanzar a la chiquilla de las rosas, quien al verlo se detuvo.

\- Desea una rosa para su novia señor?

\- sí, pero tú me harás un favor, quieres?_ dijo Terry sonriendo, arrodillándose frente a la chiquilla, la cual lo miraba confundida.

\- pero yo…

\- te daré cien, si me ayudas princesa_ contesto el castaño mostrando aquel apetitoso billete…la chiquilla dijo que si rápidamente, sonriendo con su dentadura algo desdentada.

 **.**

Patty abrazaba a candy influyéndole tranquilidad, pero esta solo lloraba con tristeza.

-. Vamos candy, no puedes ponerte así cuando ves algo lindo.

\- es que… lo recordé a él.

\- ese cobarde no te merece… ni te ha visitado_ la rubia solo negó, secando con su mano su rostro pecoso.

\- lo siento patty…

\- tranquila cariño, todo estará mejor, no puedes dejar que el dolor permanezca dentro de ti tampoco.

\- tienes razón.

\- ahora sonríe_ pidió su cuñada, candy sonrió sin éxito_ candy!

\- está bien_ susurro mostrando sus dientes.

\- muy bien, esa sonrisa me dio terror_ ante aquello sonrieron ambas.

\- señorita_ dijo alguien llegando a ellas, era la chiquilla de las rosas, quien sonreía enormemente_ tome!

\- pero yo no quiero…_ susurro candy mirando aquella rosa roja que era extendida, tomándola entre sus manos miro a la niña quien sonreía_ nena yo no quería rosas…

\- lo sé, pero un caballero me ha pedido que se la diera_ ante aquello ambas mujeres adultas miraron a los lados, sin ver a ningún hombre sospechoso.

\- un caballero?_ pregunto patty a la niña.

\- oh sí, es muy bueno!_ exclamo ella sonriendo_ ahhh me ha dicho que los renacuajos como usted no deben llorar, porque se le ven más las pecas…

\- los que…_ patty solo soltó una carcajada muerta de la risa_ que hermoso cumplido!_ dijo riendo mas fuerte; candy solo se sonrojo sonriendo por aquello, mirando insistentemente hacia los lados.

\- niña como era ese hombre?_ pregunto con interés.

\- alto… fuerte… enorme_ respondió la niña pensativa, mientras patty seguía riendo.

\- valla que cualidades…

\- algo mas niña?_ insistió la rubia, ignorando a patty.

\- tenía los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida_ respondió soñadora la pequeña, mientras se sonrojaba_ pero ya debo irme_ y diciendo esto, la pequeña escurridiza salió corriendo emprendiendo la huida.

\- pero menuda niña_ dijo patty calmándose al fin de su risa.

\- él está aquí patty!_ contesto candy mirando con sus esmeraldas en todos los sentidos, mientras sonreía, aquel hombre no la había olvidado totalmente, pero que hacia allí y porque no mostrarse.

\- quien él?

\- Terry…

\- tu Terry?

\- pues si…_ susurro sonrojada, mientras en sus manos seguía aquella rosa, instintivamente la llevo a su nariz, oliendo aquella fantástica esencia_ no me ha olvidado.

\- felicidades candy, lo tienes por los pies.

\- no digas eso.

\- si no fuera así, se hubiese mostrado, no crees?_ pregunto patty sonriendo.

\- no lo sé_ respondió pensativa mientras acariciaba aquella hermosa rosa_ que hare patty?

\- esperemos que el señor Terry se aparezca al fin…

\- pero y si no…

\- lo hará.

\- porque tan segura?_ pregunto candy interesada.

\- porque estoy cincuenta por ciento segura que ese hombre está padeciendo de amor igual que tu…

\- el no ama, patty_ contesto entristecida.

\- todos en algún momento, aman… no te desanimes candy.

 **.**

A pesar de aquel simple gesto que había hecho él, ella había sonreído, eso lo había llenado de alegría y esperanza, ya no deseaba vigilarla más pues ella estaba más animada y bien acompañada, por ello se dirigió a su casa donde después de despedir a Stear quien celebraba una futura cita con una desconocida, cosa que el rechazaba completamente, pero como aquel castaño de lentes no le haría caso, pues reservo su comentario.

Allí sonriente y silbando una melodía, se dirigió a su habitación, una ducha no caería mal así como un descanso, llevaba días sin dormir bien y es que recordaba sus noches con su pecosa y sentía frio, así como mucha soledad.

-. Terrence…_ escucho el llamado de su padre, quien estaba en el estudio y donde él se aproximo_ veo que estas de mejor ánimo hijo.

\- un poco padre_ respondió sonriente.

\- pasa muchacho, deseo hablar contigo…_ dudando un poco terrence se acerco a su padre, quien estaba de pie mirando un hermoso cuadro con la imagen de su madre, ella sonreía mientras en sus brazos un bebé con unos hermosos zafiros dormía.

\- sucede algo padre?

\- siempre me encanto esta imagen, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el pintor capto la vitalidad de tu madre y la alegría de ambos_ dijo Richard algo nostálgico, donde el castaño en silencio solo miraba cuan envejecido estaba su progenitor_ pronto moriré hijo…

\- padre…

\- lo hare, es la ley de la vida… todos volvemos al polvo_ hablo su padre sonriendo de medio lado_ pero te necesito hijo.

\- estaré para lo que desees_ contesto Terry con seguridad.

\- deseo verte realizado, una familia, que te hagas cargo de mis negocios y una hermosa esposa.

\- padre yo…

\- porque no estás con la chica White?_ pregunto su padre sin contemplaciones, donde Terry entre sorprendido y abochornado desvió la mirada.

\- es complicado.

\- todo en la vida es complicado, pero deseo que me expliques.

\- padre… ella merece a alguien mejor.

\- quien mejor que tu, hijo eres el hombre más bueno que he visto.

\- hace seis años no pensabas lo mismo_ susurro con ironía, donde su padre lo miro fijamente con aquellos ojos penetrantes que podían mirar el alma.

\- eras un niño malcriado, pero cambiaste, te volviste independiente, tu eres todo un hombre.

\- un hombre que casi le arruina el futuro a los White recuerdas?

\- aun te atormentas con eso, creo que deberías pedir una disculpa y continuar_ insistió su padre.

\- no entiendes padre_ contesto él con tristeza_ no deseo tener una familia.

\- qué?_ pregunto con extrañeza_ porque dices eso?

\- no quiero que a quien ame, muera dejándome solo y sufriendo_ respondió cabizbajo, su padre con cariño tomo su rostro.

\- prefieres estar solo y sufrir toda la vida, que intentar ser feliz por el tiempo que Dios te lo permita…_ dijo su padre con calma_ prefieres que White se case con otro y sea feliz_ Terry solo asistió con tristeza_ seguro? Crees que alguien la hará más feliz de lo que tú podrías?

\- a lo mejor, candy merece muchas cosas especiales en su vida papá, no una persona como yo… creo que no deseo amar_ contesto inseguro.

\- es tarde mi muchacho_ escucho decir, donde mirando a su padre con duda, este simplemente le dio una palmadita en el hombro_ estas enamorado hasta el cuello de esa chiquilla, te he visto… no comes, no duermes, incluso la vigilas tal como dicen los muchachos.

\- malditos chismosos…

\- no solo por eso Terrence, sino tus ojos, tienen ese brillo que siempre tenía tu madre al mirarme_ susurro su padre con lagrimas en sus ojos_ estas sintiendo eso que se llama amor y que será lo más hermoso que te acompañara hasta el fin de tus días.

\- no llores viejo_ pidió su hijo, abrazándolo con cariño_ que debo hacer? Tengo miedo.

\- miedo a que?

\- a fallar, a que nada salga como deseo, no quiero que ella me dejase de ninguna manera y si me rechaza?

\- primero perdónate a ti mismo hijo, luego pide perdón a los demás, cuando estés libre de todas tus cargas, podrás ser feliz… jamás pienses en tu madre y creas que la mujer que estará contigo compartirá ese mismo destino, si acaso recuerdas ella en todo caso fue feliz aun cuando el cáncer intento quitarle su sonrisa.

\- mamá ha sido una luchadora!

\- así deseaba ella que la recordaras_ contesto su padre separándose mientras secaba sus ojos_ perdona a este pobre viejo por nunca hacer lo correcto.

\- eres el mejor padre que la vida me pudo haber dado_ dijo Terry con cariño mientras besaba la frente de su padre_ gracias por tus palabras viejo, haré lo correcto con mi pecosa.

\- pecosa?_ pregunto divertido.

\- muy pecosa, ya deseo que la conozcas… pero primero debo hacer algo.

\- que será hijo?

\- pedir perdón por mis errores.

 **.**

El día era un absoluto caos y es que los lunes siempre se formaba el desastre en aquella oficina, odiaba los lunes y deseaba dormir más de lo merecido, pero era el dueño de aquella empresa y si él no estaba aquel día, George se volvería loco si estaba totalmente solo, no le haría eso a su amigo; por otro lado se alegraba del cambio que había e su hogar, candy llenaba de mucho color sus mañanas y patty era su ancla, deseaba pedirle pronto que fuera su compañera de vida y es que imaginaba que ella se marcharía pronto y el no deseaba dejarla ir.

Caminó imponente por la sala de juntas donde miles de personas los esperaban, deseaba ser esperado, no por nada era el dueño, le daba esa sensación satisfactoria que era el dueño del mundo aunque fuera por unos minutos, se echo a reír por las caras de desaprobación pero no le importaba, deseaba decir que a quien no le gustase aquello allí estaba la puerta, esa frase le recordaba a su profesor de cálculo en la universidad.

\- Albert al fin apareces!_ exclamo John, su colega y dolor de cabeza.

\- hola John… muy bien empecemos_ dijo con superioridad, donde todos le prestaban atención inmediatamente_ como sabrán quiero ideas nuevas en las cuales invertir… alguna en mente?

\- los Árabes están dispuestos a crear lazos con nosotros señor_ dijo una mujer que reconocía como Karla.

\- no quiero lazos con Árabes… exigen demasiado y no quiero estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

\- pero son los mejores invirtiendo Albert_ se quejo uno de sus asesores.

\- no me importa_ dijo con simplicidad el rubio_ no quiero negocios que me mantengan lejos de casa, entendido?

\- si señor_ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- muy bien… alguna otra idea?

\- hay una inversión pero…_ dijo dudoso John_ no hay muchas ganancias.

\- me intriga, de que se trata?

\- la construcción de un hospital infantil, pero no creo que aceptes_ susurro John algo pálido.

\- porque no? Es una buena obra.

\- lo sé, pero es una propuesta de… mmm Terrence Grandchester_ ante aquel nombre algunos soltaron un jadeo sorprendido por semejante atrevimiento, mientras tanto Albert solo se quedo mirando fijamente a John con un brillo desconocido en sus ojos.

\- así que Grand_ susurro pensativo.

Mientras en la sala se interrumpió las conversaciones generadas por otros y los cuchicheos inoportunos.

\- señor Albert_ pidió su atención George, quien entraba algo preocupado.

\- qué pasa?

\- el señor Terrence Grandchester, está aquí, desea una reunión con usted_ dijo George algo incomodo, donde Albert se levanto de su asiento para salir de aquel sitio.

\- dile que lo espero en mi oficina ,ya mismo!

Minutos más tarde, Albert estaba sentado en su silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio, por la puerta principal un castaño de ojos claros entraba todo imponente, con una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones ajustados negros, en su mano unos lentes negros que fueron quitados, aquel hombre miro fijamente a aquel como si fuese su enemigo; con un ademan de su mano lo invito a tomar asiento y este acepto, cuando la puerta de aquel sitio al fin se cerro, las formalidades se acabaron.

-. Que quieres, Grandchester o Greum?_ pregunto con ironía y Terry solo suspiro.

\- vale sé que me odias a morir, pero no vengo a hacerte perder tu tiempo Albert.

\- lo estás haciendo.

\- deja las niñerías y madura.

\- y me lo dice el hombre que se marcho cobardemente dejándome casi en la ruina?_ pregunto Albert retándolo, donde Terry no se intimido.

\- no, te lo dice el hombre que estuvo más de cinco días perdido en una isla con tu hermana, el que la protegió y la cuido, aun sabiendo que era tu familia.

\- y acaso me sacaras en cara eso!

\- no lo hago por eso, solo para que entiendas que yo cambie!

\- que quieres Terrence?

\- tu perdón!

\- disculpa_ dijo Albert confundido.

\- entiendo que fue un total desastre hace años cuando ocurrió todo aquello, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero he cambiado… la muerte de mi madre me llevo a un cambio total en mi vida, antes no me interesaba a quien dañaba pero eso cambio cuando ella me falto, conocí también a candy y déjame decirte que ella te adora con su alma, cada maldito día en aquel sitio solitario no hacia más que hablar de su fantástico hermano_ comento Terry, mirando como Albert se quedaba mudo_ esa pecosa te ama y eso me llevo a entender que de nada vale hacerle daño a los demás, eso no te hará bien a ti, solo pido que me comprendas, que dejemos eso en el pasado y si en algún momento decides perdonarme, estaré agradecido contigo.

\- porque todo esto?

\- no sé, solo quiero liberar mis cargar y continuar mi camino.

\- por eso deseas la construcción de ese hospital?

\- considerado una tregua…

\- puedo aceptar y dejarte solo cuando la obra empiece…

\- eres mejor que yo Albert_ contesto Terry sonriendo, donde el rubio solo se recostó en su asiento suspirando derrotado.

\- supongo que si lo soy…

\- tengo algo más que decir!

\- no es de candy no?_ pregunto interesado, donde Terry solo se sonrojaba.

\- pues lo es…

\- sinceramente de hombre a hombre, te interesa mi hermana?_ pregunto de una vez.

\- si me gusta, y estoy enamorado de ella_ contesto Terry sin dudarlo, donde Albert solo sonrió con tristeza.

\- me lo imaginaba… incluso en sueños ella te nombra, te dice Terry.

\- en serio?_ pregunto el castaño emocionado.

\- en fin_ hablo ignorándolo_ solo quiero que candy sea feliz pero si le haces algo…

\- sé que me mataras.

\- ni lo dudes por un segundo.

\- deseo verla_ pidió Terry con rapidez.

\- hagamos las cosas bien Greum_ dijo Albert pensativo_ empecemos con una visita formal el día viernes, quieres?

\- claro que si_ dijo emocionado Terry_ solo no le digas, quiero darle una sorpresa!

\- ni te imaginas la gran sorpresa que le darás_ dijo Albert demasiado sonriente para su propio bien_ candy se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Aquel rubio era de armas tomar, y que de malo tenia hacerles pasar un mal rato a ambos chicos, total si ambos estaban tan enamorados superaría aquello… además deseaba ver la cara de aquel vecinito suyo cuando la salida se les arruinara por la presencia de aquel castaño de mal genio… seria un excelente viernes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Muchos besitos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Su amiga,**_

 _ **Ely Andley.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 7:**_

Existe un momento en la vida crucial, en el que sientes que la tierra tiembla y te arrastra profundamente a ese agujero sin salida, del cual no quieres salir jamás, tu colaboras más bien a que te arrastre y acabe con tu existir de una vez, es más fácil y es que las complicaciones de la vida se hacen más difíciles y es más factible escapar, deslizarte como las serpientes así de rápido y desaparecer.

Pero la realidad es que eso solo ocurre en tu imaginación, en una milésima de segundos distintas ideas pasa por tu mente y consideras cual es la mejor para huir… pero por la mente de candy no paso ninguna idea y es que no se imaginaba jamás aquella situación.

Sabía que estaba blanca como un papel y que hasta sus pecas habían desaparecido, allí frente a ella estaba Terry sonriente y animado, en su mano una rosa roja, su hermosa camisa gris bien planchada y doblada en las mangas, los botones de su pecho no estaban completamente cerrados dejando ver parte de su cuello y pecho, donde una cadena de plata con forma de cruz estaba, además que parecían que al mínimo esfuerzo se romperían aquellos botones y es que le quedaba tan ajustada que hasta la musculatura de sus brazos se marcaba completamente, aquella boca de la rubia se seco al instante con solo mirarlo con aquella vestimenta y es que hasta sus pantalones eran unos jeans ajustados color negro, un perfecto cinturón, zapatos de vestir, una reloj muy masculino de plata… y aquella sonrisa con sus zafiros la hicieron suspirar.

\- Hola.

\- hola_ respondió ella sin aliento desde la puerta y es que no imaginaba nada más que decirle.

\- estas hermosa…

dijo Terry mirándola fijamente y es que había olvidado que estaba perfectamente arreglada, un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo color azul marino, el cual le quedaba sumamente corto para su opinión pero patty la había animado a usarlo, este le rodeaba totalmente su cuello, dejando al descubierto solo sus brazos y sus piernas, era recatado en ese aspecto pero ella se sintió desnuda desde que se lo probo… su cabello totalmente suelto y ondulado, una maquillaje perfecto y combinado con su atuendo y unos tacones que serian los últimos que usaría en su vida, solo porque aquella era una ocasión de liberación, para recalcarle a Anthony lo que había perdido a su lado… un momento… Anthony

\- te sientes bien?_ pregunto Terry preocupado, al verla palidecer más de la cuenta.

\- que haces aquí Terry?_ ciertamente aquella pregunta dejo fuera de base al castaño quien solo bajo la mirada.

\- candy perdóname… he venido porque entendí que…

\- no pudiste venir otro día?_ chillo ella algo desesperada, donde él la miro confundido.

\- disculpa?

\- porque hoy!_ se quejo con histeria la rubia, mientras tanto detrás de ella una chica de lentes con ojos color caramelo se asomaba con interés.

\- mmm así que no es Anthony_ dijo la otra chica mirando a Terry quien inmediatamente se puso alerta al escuchar aquel nombre que intentaba recordar quién era_ pero que visita…

\- patricia…_ dijo neutra la rubia mirándola fijamente_ te presento a terrence…

\- terrence?_ aquella mujer la miro fijamente, comprendiendo rápidamente quien era y donde candy confirmo asistiendo con su cabeza_ un placer, patricia… la novia de Albert, el hermano de candy.

\- el placer es mío_ hablo el castaño pero sin dejar de mirar a candy quien pedía que la tierra la tragase_ conozco a Albert… un buen chico.

\- oh Greum gracias por tus palabras!_ grito Albert desde adentro quien tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, todos lo miraron fijamente más aun candy quien deseaba asesinarlo con sus propias manos_ pero pasa hombre, no te quedes afuera_ lo invito este, donde fue guiándolo hacia la sala_ has llegado temprano.

\- si… no me gusta llegar tarde_ contesto Terry sin dejar de mirar a candy quien se sentó incomoda lejos en un mueble junto con patty quien con ojos de águila evaluaba la situación.

\- como todo un ingles, puntual…_ alago Albert sonriendo, donde Terry lo miro por escasos segundos, preguntando con su mirada que estaba pasando_ patty… quieres traerle un whiskie a nuestro invitado.

\- claro querido_ respondió esta sonriendo, levantándose de su sitio.

\- no tomo alcohol, discúlpenme…

\- wow! Me sorprendes… entonces que sea mejor un café?

\- sí, gracias…

\- yo te ayudo patty!_ grito candy sonriendo nerviosa, mientras se levantaba y corría prácticamente hacia la cocina con patricia; luego de unos segundos cuando los sonidos cesaron cerca de la sala, Terry miro con enojo al rubio quien se recostaba tranquilamente bostezando.

\- que está pasando?

\- la has logrado sorprender amigo_ dijo Albert con una risita traviesa.

\- tu novia menciono a un tal Anthony…

\- el ex de candy_ aquello hizo enfurecer mas al castaño_ tienen una cita…

\- qué diablos dices!_ prácticamente grito Terry levantándose de su sitio_ porque no me contaste que estaba saliendo con ese tipo, me dijiste que viniera hoy viernes! Me gritaste que fuera puntual, eres un maldito!

\- cálmate Greum… primero ella no está saliendo con nadie, si sale hoy con él pues es primera vez… ese tipo hizo sufrir a mi pequeña y no lo quiero en su vida jamás.

\- si sale con él es por algo.

\- porque el imbécil la acorralo prácticamente alegando que festejarían su aparición y candy es totalmente despistada bajo presión…

\- que quieres Albert? Porque me haces esto?_ pregunto un poco más calmado el castaño.

\- la amas?_ pregunto Albert mirándolo, quería verlo titubear, pero el reflejo sus zafiros en sus ojos.

\- la amo_ contesto seguro.

\- entonces quítale a ese estúpido de encima, demuéstrame que vales la pena para ella.

\- quieres que le arme un escándalo y no la deje salir con él?_ pregunto Terry incrédulo.

\- candy te odiaría si haces eso… solo quiero que hagas las cosas bien, que luches por ella.

\- eres un imbécil.

\- solo estoy preocupado por mi hermanita_ contestó el rubio sonriendo, donde Terry suspiro.

\- si mato a alguien esta noche, será totalmente tu culpa._ amenazo el castaño, donde la charla ceso pues las chicas entraron, o más bien candy entro con inseguridad, dejando la taza llena de aquel liquito oscuro y humeante en la mesita frente a Terry.

\- gracias_ susurro el castaño, dándole aquella rosa que estaba en su mano_ una rosa para una hermosa rosa…

\- gra…cias_ titubeo ella sonrojada, donde la dejo en un jarrón pequeño lleno de agua no sin antes olerla y disfrutar aquella esencia, el castaño solo se deleito de aquella vista, hasta que el carraspeo de Albert lo interrumpió.

\- y cuéntame Greum, como está tu padre?

\- muy bien gracias_ respondió mirando a la rubia quien callada se sentó al lado de su hermano_ esta rebosante de vitalidad…

\- Richard es un hueso duro de roer…

\- ya lo creo.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio donde el castaño no desapartaba su mirada de la rubia, y allí sonó la campana del timbre, anunciando la llegada de una visita.

Candy como resorte se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un Anthony sonriente, quien llevaba un ramo de lirios en su mano, una vestimenta formal de pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca, se veía un poco más flaco que con la ropa común, aun así su estatura y sus ojos azules como el cielo, eran un encanto.

-. Buenas noches candy…

\- hola tony_ para alguien aquel saludo tan cariñoso no paso desapercibido, llenándose de celos, pero tragándoselos cuando Albert apretó su hombro.

\- estas bonita_ Terry solo rodo sus ojos con incredulidad, aquella mujer estaba hermosa, divina y preciosa y el solo le decía bonita… que hombre tan estúpido era aquel.

\- gracias_ susurro ella con un leve sonrojo, mientras recibía en sus manos aquellos lirios.

\- lamento la tardanza pero había extraviado mis llaves y pues ya ves_ respondió apenado.

\- no te preocupes.

\- nos vamos?_ pidió Anthony incomodo, pues había visualizado los rostros de dos hombres detrás de candy, uno era conocido pero el otro no tenía idea quien era, pero aquel lo miraba con tanta rabia.

\- claro… patty toma, ponlas en agua_ pidió ella.

\- y ponlas bien lejos mi vida, recuerda que candy odia esas flores_ dijo Albert cortante, donde candy lo miro seria, y Anthony solo sonrió intentando aparentar calma.

\- hola Albert, cuánto tiempo no?

\- mmm si, la ultima vez recuerdo que casi te dejo sin hombría Brower…

\- que recuerdo más hermoso_ dijo Terry sonriendo con ironía, sin dejar de estudiar aquel hombre frente a él.

\- los tiempo han cambiado_ susurro un Anthony sonrojado por las provocaciones de su ex cuñado.

\- no creo que nada cambiara_ respondió Albert mirándolo con enojo.

\- muy bien… mejor vámonos tony…_ dijo candy intentando aligerar el ambiente, donde rápidamente Anthony ofreció su brazo galantemente a la rubia.

\- cierto vámonos, muero de hambre_ comento el rubio a manera de juego y con picardía, cosa que Terry no le gusto para nada.

\- tienes razón, yo también muero de hambre_ dijo Terry de lo más tranquilo, caminando delante de ellos, quienes solo lo miraban perplejos_ espero no te importe que candy me haya invitado, pero es que como dijiste que era una celebración por su aparición y casualidad que yo también estuve perdido con ella, pues gracias por esa invitación hombre… ya veo porque candy te estima tanto_ aquello claro que fue sarcasmo, pero Anthony no lo entendió, solo miro a candy buscando una explicación pero la rubia solo miro a Terry quien sonreía hermosamente.

\- candy creo que no me dijiste que …

\- lo lamento tony, espero no sea inconveniente que él nos acompañe_ ciertamente no quería ir sola, pero llevar a Terry? Está bien, que mas podía hacer, aquel hombre la había puesto contra la espada y la pared.

Estaba claro que a Anthony aquello no le había gustado para nada, pero solo sonrió y acepto, mientras tanto Terry solo siguió a la pareja hacia el auto de Anthony el cual no era para nada lujoso, invitando a candy a montarse en la parte de atrás donde ella con un suspiro acepto, tomando el puesto de adelante con Anthony de piloto, quien algo fastidiado miro a aquel hombre, quien con tranquilidad se acomodaba en su sitio, por la ventana del auto miro a Albert en el umbral de la puerta y ambos sonrieron con complicidad antes de que el auto arrancara.

-. Albert White!_ grito una mujer a su espalda y el siguió sonriendo_ me puedes explicar que has hecho?

\- amor… creo que tu novio es un ser malo… muy malo_ susurro acercándose a la castaña, quien sonreía seductoramente.

\- eres un diablito mi vida_ le dijo cariñosamente, mientras le daba un dulce beso en sus labios_ candy te matara…

\- es por su bien…_ susurro besando aun mas a su novia_ me lo agradecerá algún día.

\- y si no?

\- si no, pues tendrás que protegerme amor… porque seguro me mata…

\- sabes que te amo?

\- lo sé, así como yo te amo a ti, mi princesa_ a continuación ambos se fundieron en un beso dulce y desenfrenado, dejando en el olvido por un buen rato, el lio en el que habían metido a la pobre rubia.

.

Candy nunca había sentido tanta hambre en su vida y es que llevaban más de dos horas dando vueltas, Anthony estaba sumamente molesto e irritado y Terry bueno… el solo sonreía como si la estuviese pasando bien. El rubio había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante romántico y para enamorados, pero aquello no salió nada bien, pues el sitio estaba lleno y la reservación no fue confirmada, así que maldiciendo Anthony se disculpo con la rubia prometiendo que encontraría otro sitio rápidamente, pero llevaban horas buscando y al parecer todos los sitios estaba llenos y reservados… llevar a la rubia a un McDonald´s no era ninguna opción, a lo mejor lo hubiese hecho, pero con la presencia de aquel hombre jamás lo haría, y es que solo sonreía como un estúpido cada vez que el volvía al auto sin éxito, pareciera que se estuviese burlando en su propia cara y eso lo irritaba.

Terry estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, pero luego de un rato dejo de ser gracioso, mirando de reojo a candy observo su rostro fatigado, ella tomaba su abdomen entre sus brazos, señal clara de que tenía demasiada hambre, el odiaba a aquel hombre, no era capaz de conseguir un sitio rápido para su pecosa, era un inepto ante sus ojos… busco rápidamente con su mirada por aquella calle donde pasaban, recordando inmediatamente aquel sitio.

\- Gira a la derecha_ le ordeno a Anthony, quien lo miro molesto, donde Terry suspirando dijo_ por favor.

\- está bien_ respondió el rubio de mala gana, haciendo girar su auto, donde Terry solo miraba por la ventana_ que buscas?

\- en la siguiente cuadra gira y estaciónate…_ ordeno nuevamente, sin decir nada más.

Anthony a regañadientes hizo lo que había pedido el castaño, al estacionarse, el hombre se bajo rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de la rubia y con modales ofreció su mano para ayudarla, algo que al rubio no le gusto, este saliendo de su auto miro aquel sitio al otro lado de la calle… un restaurante lujoso llamado ' _'Petrus'',_ en la puerta la sofisticación y la elegancia sobresaltaban, dejando claro que aquel sitio era sumamente costoso.

\- Vienes Anthony?_ pregunto Terry con una sonrisa burlona, al ver como el rubio estaba asombrado y sin palabras, seguro estaba pensando en dinero se dijo a si mismo Terry.

\- claro, aunque no creo que nos den reservación aquí…

\- ya veremos…_ respondió Terry llevando de su brazo a candy quien solo estaba callada_ tienes hambre pecosa?_ pregunto en un susurro cerca de su oído, haciéndola sonrojarse.

\- no mucha…

\- mentirosa, hasta aquí puedo escuchar los gruñidos de tu estomago_ dijo burlándose, donde ella con un manotazo lo reprendió.

\- Terry!

\- tranquila pecosa, ya resolveremos…

\- creo que saldría mejor, si vamos a un McDonald´s y pedimos unas hamburguesas_ sugirió ella entrando en aquel sitio.

\- eso jamás… te has puesto demasiado hermosa hoy que no es justo que te sientes en un auto a comer hamburguesas y nada mas…

\- pero Terry…

\- disfruta mi pecosa_ pidió este besando su mano, detrás de ellos Anthony no perdió detalle de aquella escena, llenándose de tristeza pero no dándose por vencido, con grandes zancadas se poso delante de ellos, hablando con el encargado primero.

\- buenas noches.

\- buenas noches señor… tienen reservaciones?_ pregunto el hombre mayor.

\- no… pero queríamos saber si…

\- lo lamento señor… sin reservación no pueden entrar_ ante aquello candy bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba, Anthony simplemente encogió sus hombros.

\- ni modo, tocara ir a un…

\- déjame a mi_ dijo Terry, caminando hacia el encargado_ disculpe señor…

\- si dígame?

\- necesito una mesa con urgencia…

\- sin reservaciones no hay servicio…

\- entonces pido hablar con John_ ante aquellas palabras el hombre se sorprendió.

\- conoce usted a…

\- claro, es mi amigo… dígale que Terrence Grandchester lo busca y que necesito una mesa rápido, así como una buena comida porque muero de hambre.

\- no es necesario señor Grandchester… inmediatamente pido una mesa para usted y sus acompañantes, disculpe mi falta.

\- entiendo, sé que es su trabajo…

\- sí señor, ya mismo le informo a el chef que usted desea hablar con él.

\- no es necesario retrasarlo, solo dígale que pase a saludar cuando termine.

\- así será señor… ahora sígame que le muestro su mesa_ sonriendo coquetamente extendió su brazo a candy quien estaba feliz.

Anthony por otro lado solo miraba sorprendido aquella hazaña, aquel hombre había movido todo el maldito mundo con una sola palabra como si fuera un rey… entre aquellos comensales le dieron la mejor mesa, con la mejor iluminación y ubicación, además de serviles rápidamente aquellos platos que sin duda hacia agua la boca, eran simples abrebocas pero candy devoro de todo un poco, a la hora de ordenar Anthony tuvo un serio problema pues los precios de cada plato eran sumamente altos, el castaño lo miro fijamente como este dudaba.

\- puedes ordenar con confianza…_ aquello para Anthony fue una provocación, sonriéndole a candy intento iniciar una conversación pero esta miraba con anhelo la lista de platos sin saber que elegir.

\- ya tienen su pedido señores?_ pregunto el mesero con elegancia.

\- bueno yo no… tengo dudas._ dijo candy apenada, donde Terry le quito la carta y se la paso al mesero.

\- tráigame todos los platos de esta página_ pidió con naturalidad, donde en los ojos del mesero se encendió un brillo.

\- Terry!_ se quejo candy, el solo encogió sus hombros.

\- deseo probarlos todos, acaso es un crimen.

\- bueno está bien_ dijo ella resignada_ discúlpenme_ pidió, donde ellos se levantaron como buenos caballeros y ella emprendió su caminata hacia el tocador, cuando sus curvas desaparecieron de sus vistas, ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

\- sé lo que intentas_ fue lo primero que dijo Anthony.

\- si lo sabes, que haces aun aquí…

\- no te dejare el camino fácil niño rico_ ante aquello Terry sonrió con maldad.

\- ese corazón es mío y ella me pertenece… porque ahora te has fijado en ella?_ Anthony solo desvió la mirada.

\- ella siempre fue mi amor…

\- bonita manera de demostrar amor… acostándote con su hermana!

\- cállate!_ casi grito Anthony furioso_ tú no sabes nada.

\- escúchame Brower… tienes un minuto para salir de este sitio y perderte completamente de la vida de mi pecosa, si te veo cerca de ella o algo… créeme te matare_ le susurro mirándolo fijamente_ soy capaz de eso y más, y sabes qué? Albert me ayudara con gusto_ ante aquello Anthony iba tomando una palidez mortal, años anteriores Albert lo había amenazado luego de que casi le cortara su miembro al enterarse de lo que había pasado con las hermanas White_ eres un maldito y un estúpido ciego, te has acercado a ella solo porque dejo sus vestimentas de hombre, porque ahora usa colores distintos y pasteles, pero déjame decirte ella era hermosa tal y como era y este que está aquí_ hablo señalándose a sí mismo_ la valora tal y como ella desea ser, me enamore de ella por lo que era, no por lo que aparentaba… es la mujer más valiente, decidida y terca que conocí en mi vida y ella es mía!

\- yo… no…

\- no compliques más las cosas, a lo mejor te equivocaste y agarraste un rumbo incorrecto, pero tu tiempo culmino, has perdido… ahora te pido la dejes a ella ser feliz.

\- y un tipo como tú la haría feliz_ dijo este con ironía, donde Terry lo miro molesto.

\- mas que tu si… así que corre.

\- y si no, qué?_ lo reto Anthony, donde Terry le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

\- se que estudias derecho, sería una lástima que tu beca sea cancelada… imagínate que tengo acciones invertidas en la prestigiosa Harvard, es algo difícil después de ir tan lejos que seas dejado fuera…

\- mis notas son perfectas y yo…

\- claro, pero tengo videos de las orgias que has formado en la institución… _ lo amenazo completamente, dejándolo expuesto_ cuando tu naciste ya yo estaba corriendo niño, no perdamos más tiempo.

\- eres un maldito_ susurro Anthony con rabia.

\- ya lo sabía… así que ya sabes, te quiero lejos…_ diciéndole esto, el rubio se levanto de su sitio y camino hacia la puerta, mirando por última vez a terrence quien le saludo mostrándole una sonrisa y su dedo del medio, con rabia y humillación aquel hombre se marcho de la vida de candy, comprendiendo que en parte fue su culpa, si tan solo pudiera devolver el tiempo para cambiar aquel error con Susana, pero el tiempo era malditamente cruel y jamás retrocedía.

Minutos más tarde, candy tomaba asiento en la mesa, mirando intrigada el asiento de Anthony que estaba completamente vacío.

\- Le ha surgido un problema familiar, tuvo que marcharse de urgencia_ dijo Terry tranquilamente mientras comía de los platos que ya estaban servidos.

\- es en serio?

\- cuando yo te he mentido pecosa_ dijo sonriendo coquetamente, mientras le ofrecía con su cubierto un poco de carne donde ella sonrojada la probo quedando encantada, olvidándose de Anthony para comer con confianza.

\- es una lástima que tuviera que marcharse tony.

\- si una verdadera lástima.

Por dentro Terry estaba más que complacido, ahora si comenzaría su noche, al lado de su pecosa, prometiéndose que antes de que acabara la noche, ella estaría entre sus brazos correspondiendo aquel amor que abundaba dentro de su pecho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un beso y un abrazo,**_

 _ **Su amiga… Ely Andley.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 8:**_

Su rostro pecoso, sonriente y sonrojado lo tenían totalmente perdido, no podía concentrarse en comer como deseaba pues verla comer a ella y sonreír cuando saboreaba algún platillo, era su único deleite, el comprendió su misión en la vida, la cual consistía en cuidarla y amarla a ella por sobre todas las cosas, ella siempre seria su ángel, su aire favorito a la hora de respirar, ella era su todo y parecía una locura que en tan poco tiempo todas sus células tuvieran título de propiedad a su nombre.

'' _Candy''_

Su pecosa favorita y adorada, desde aquel día el la amaría con todas las energías que su cuerpo poseyera, porque ella seria aquella compañera del alma que deseaba para toda su eternidad, su sonrisa seria esa ancla que lo mantendría con cordura y es que sin ella se volvería loco. La siguió mirando por largo rato, incluso sonrió con ella cuando un helado de chocolate con nueces fue dejado en aquella mesa, ella como una niña sonrió y sus esmeraldas se iluminaron como el sol.

-. Mi favorito_ susurro ella extasiada.

\- disfrútalo, es todo tuyo_ ella inmediatamente tomo una cucharilla y lo probo, saboreando con su lengua aquel sabor tan exquisito, terrence solo la miraba embobado.

\- vamos toma un poco_ dijo ella feliz, mientras aproximaba helado a los labios finos de aquel hombre, quien sonriendo llevo aquel dulzor a su boca, siguió saboreándolo poniéndose serio, donde ella lo miro con extrañeza_ no te gusta?

\- me gustaría más, si viniera de tus labios_ contesto mirándola con esa chispa en sus zafiros, donde ella se sonrojo levemente, desviando la mirada.

\- Terrence!_ grito alguien aproximándose a aquella mesa, donde inmediatamente el castaño se levanto para darle un fuerte abrazo a un hombre un poco más bajo, flaco y con una abundante cabellera oscura que estaba siendo ocultada con un pañuelo, su vestimenta no paso desapercibida para candy, donde los distintos botones y la blancura de su vestimenta, arrojaban como resultado que aquel era chef.

\- John_ se refirió Terry al recién llegado, quienes se separaron sonriendo.

\- cuanto tiempo amigo…

\- no creo haya sido mucho John.

\- años amigo, pero no has cambiado en nada o creo que si_ dijo el amigo sonriente.

\- en qué?_ pregunto el otro curioso.

\- en que ahora sonríes mas que antes y estas acompañado por una hermosa mujer_ respondió riendo el chico, donde Terry solo sonrió.

\- te presento a candy… candy el es John, un viejo amigo_ John como todo un caballero se aproximo a la rubia y sonriendo tomo su mano para besarla.

\- un placer señorita… déjeme decirle que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

\- el placer es mío_ susurro ella con incomodidad por tanta cercanía_ gracias, supongo.

\- John_ le advirtió Terry con una mirada, donde rápidamente el hombre sonrió y se separo de candy para tomar asiento con ellos en aquella mesa.

\- entendido amigo…_ dijo riendo aun mas_ y díganme desde cuando están saliendo o casados?

\- nosotros no…_ intento aclarar candy abochornada, pero mirando a Terry se dio cuenta que este simplemente la miraba intensamente.

\- ese no es tu problema, no has dejado de ser un fisgón_ se burlo el castaño, donde el otro encogió sus brazos.

\- solo era curiosidad, acaso no puedo saber de tu vida, después de tantos años de abandono…

\- no puedes.

\- sigues siendo igual de aburrido terrence.

\- mmm y como se conocieron?_ pregunto candy intentando cambiar aquella conversación, donde los hombres se miraron nostálgicos.

\- en un hospital_ susurro Terry con dificultad, donde la rubia solo quedo sorprendida.

\- es cierto_ dijo John a la rubia_ nos conocimos cuando terrence iba con su madre para las quimioterapias…

\- oh que triste!

\- lo sé nena, pero más triste aun es hacerte esos malditos tratamientos…

\- tenias algún familiar con cáncer?_ pregunto ella sintiendo pesar por aquel hombre, quien solo sonrió encantador.

\- candy… John tenía cáncer_ contesto Terry con simplicidad.

\- como?

\- sí, tuve cáncer, bueno no es como si ya estuviera erradicado para siempre pero por lo menos estoy aparentemente bien y sano… además que hago lo que más me gusta.

\- ser chef…

\- exacto nena_ dijo él con animosidad, donde Terry solo estaba serio y pensativo.

\- discúlpenme_ susurro antes de levantarse de la mesa para salir con su teléfono celular a realizar una llamada.

\- está molesto_ susurro candy preocupada_ pero porque?

\- mmm no es su tema favorito, aun le duele la muerte de su madre candy.

\- me lo imagino… pero como es que tu…

\- viví?_ intento a completar y ella solo asistió_ sencillo, un milagro, más un golpe de suerte… sabes es un poco bochornoso para muchos mi tipo de cáncer.

\- porque?_ pregunto confundida.

\- porque los hombres machistas como lo era yo, no es aceptable hablar sobre un cáncer de mama…

\- pero eso no es solo para…

\- mujeres… pues eso pensé yo también, pero la realidad es otra candy, el cáncer de mama ataca incluso a los hombres, no tiene preferencia de género… quien iba a pensar que sería genético debido a que la mayoría de las mujeres en mi familia tuvieron o murieron de algo similar_ dijo pensativo, recordando aquel momento exacto de su vida cuando todo cambio y cuando todo tuvo sentido al fin.

\- pero que paso?

\- hace unos años sentí una masa en mi pecho, al principio no le di importancia pero soy muy cuidadoso con mi salud y sabia que aquello no era algo normal en mi cuerpo, efectivamente cuando el médico me dijo la palabra _cáncer_ quise morirme, pero luego recordé lo bonito que era la vida y decidí luchar_ dijo sonriéndole a candy, quien con lagrimas en sus ojos escuchaba atenta aquel relato_ tuve una cirugía, afortunadamente no había hecho ningún tipo de metástasis, simplemente un tumor maligno que fue retirado, y créeme el maldito infierno que pase con las quimioterapias y las radioterapias no se lo deseo a nadie… pero allí conocí a terrence, estaba tan angustiado por su madre, Eleonor era una mujer hermosa, pero su cáncer estaba totalmente avanzado, en la etapa que ni la quimioterapia la podría salvar, yo fui testigo fiel de aquel par y cuando ella murió me acerque a terrence y desde entonces fuimos amigos.

\- lamento mucho…

\- no, no lo lamentes, conocí el significado de la vida y el valor de la amistad a través de esa tortuosa enfermedad_ candy solo sonrió quitando una lagrima traicionera.

\- Terry es un gran amigo no?

\- el mejor candy, espero lo valores.

\- yo… yo…

\- entiendo_ susurro el hombre sin dejar de sonreír_ en una ocasión luego de que mis tratamientos estaban por culminar, mi cuerpo quedo sin fuerzas y me marchite, está totalmente solo candy, mi esposa en ese momento al imaginarse que moriría pronto, me dejo_ la rubia solo lo miro sorprendida_ no la culpo, creo que tuvo más miedo que yo a enfrentar esa maldición, simplemente llego ese momento donde creí que moriría pero allí estaba Terry como le dices, a mi lado… ves todo esto?_ ella solo asistió mirando aquel elegante sitio donde el olor exquisito de la comida estaba por doquier_ esto fue gracias a él, en mi lecho de muerte cuando realmente creí que no contaría para nada mas, el me prometió que si vivía me regalaría mi sueño… yo deseaba ser un buen chef, tener mi negocio y ser feliz, y él me ayudo a cumplir con mi negocio, dándome la ayuda económica que necesitaba, lo demás llego por añadidura pero él empezó este sueño…

\- todo esto?

\- es suyo, aunque me hizo firmar el título de propiedad como mío, pero esto siempre será solo suyo porque él es como mi hermano_ John hablaba tan bien de su amigo que la verdadera amistad fue reflejada en cada una de sus palabras.

\- veo porque son tan amigos…

\- espero no lo dañes candy_ pidió este, reflejando sus ojos ónix en las esmeraldas_ si es así, te juro que llenaremos con papel de baño tu casa como venganza_ ante aquello ella soltó una carcajada divertida.

\- me alegro que se diviertan_ interrumpió Terry quien volvía a la mesa, su cara seria por verla sonreír de aquella manera con su amigo, muriendo de curiosidad por saber que era tan gracioso.

\- es una mujer encantadora_ dijo John guiñándole un ojo a candy, quien sonrió_ me contaba candy donde se conocieron pero no la has dejado terminar.

\- jamás me creerías si te lo contase yo, pero mejor deja que ella te lo diga_ ambos miraron a la rubia quien sonrojada no sabía que decir.

\- mmm pues nos conocimos en un avión…

\- oh que bien, romance en los cielos!_ exclamo John.

\- cuéntale la mejor parte candy…

\- cual?_ dijo ella inocentemente, donde Terry solo le sonrió, sabía que aquella chica no diría nada mas, y se salvo puesto que llegaron buscando a John porque tenían problemas en la cocina.

\- lo lamento chicos_ se disculpo este con pesar_ vuelvan cuando deseen… Terrence déjame tu número anotado con alguno de los chicos.

\- no te preocupes amigo, nos veremos pronto…

\- eso espero… candy, ya sabes_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, donde la rubia entendió perfectamente que aquel hombre solo deseaba la felicidad para su amigo.

Una vez solos, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, donde mirándose fijamente las palabras sobraron y solo sonrieron.

\- Nos vamos?

\- a donde?

\- no lo sé, caminaremos… pues Anthony nos ha dejado sin transporte_ contesto el castaño divertido.

\- está bien para mi_ dijo la rubia levantándose, una vez que pagaron la cuenta de aquel sitio, ambos caminaron por la acera donde la noche los envolvió, candy iba tomada del brazo del castaño y este solo afianzaba su agarre.

\- esta hermosa la noche_ comento este mirando como aquel cielo estrellado los iluminaba, así como la hermosa luna_ me recuerda nuestras noches en la playa.

\- la luna era hermosa en ese sitio, las olas, la arena, todo le daba un toque especial.

\- ciertamente así era… ahora cuéntame que has hecho últimamente?_ pregunto interesado.

\- veamos… he hecho muchas cosas con patty, la novia de mi hermano, es muy buena sabes; mmm creo que ya no tengo esos tontos complejos con mi hermana…

\- mmm la cucaracha espacial?_ pregunto Terry divertido, había buscado fotos de esa tal Susana y al ver aquella mujer, la frialdad de sus ojos y la piel blanquecina se le hizo fea, no entendía como su hermosa pecosa se creía menos que aquella mujer.

\- Terry!_ lo reprendió ella con una risita_ sinceramente ya no me importa ella, se que está feliz en Milán con un hombre que la llena de dinero.

\- algún viejo desesperado_ dijo Terry con aburrimiento.

\- pues solo le lleva treinta años…

\- candy!_ exclamo él, ante la mirada divertida de la pecosa_ tu hermana está loca.

\- no la culpo, Albert la dejo sin dinero y ella pues busco como sobrevivir…

\- es toda una víbora, no sé cómo se te ocurrió creerte menos que ella_ candy solo encogió sus hombros.

\- ahora lo entiendo, pero antes la veía demasiado superior…

\- solo tú misma serás superior ante ti y será para superarte, ser mejor persona_ le dijo Terry mirándola cariñosamente con sus zafiros, ella desvió la mirada.

\- pues en fin, sabes aplique para terminar mi carrera universitaria_ dijo ella emocionada, intentando cambiar el tema anterior, no podía odiar a Susana, a la final era su hermana, solo debía alegrarse porque ella fuera feliz con el mundo que había elegido vivir.

\- eso es fantástico, cuando te gradúes y necesites algo de la empresa de papá puedes decirme pecosa_ ella solo soltó una risita.

\- Albert se molestara si hago eso!

\- al diablo Albert_ respondió divertido, mirando como ella sonreía aun mas_ te he extrañado!_ soltó de pronto, y ella borro su sonrisa para bajar su mirada.

\- no digas eso.

\- porque no si es la verdad pecosa!

\- Terry tu no…

\- candy escúchame_ suplico deteniendo su andar, donde ella solo lo miro con tristeza algo que al no le gusto_ fui un tonto… te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

\- bonita manera de hacerlo, ni siquiera te despediste de mi_ le reprocho ella.

\- lo sé y perdóname, creí que era lo mejor, pero me equivoque.

\- tu jamás te equivocas!

\- candy… pecosa, soy humano… perdóname por favor, yo aquí dentro siento tantas cosas por ti que…_ no acabo de decir nada pues ella con sus pequeñas manos tapo su boca, mirándolo con sus grandes esmeraldas brillosas.

\- no digas nada… olvídalo_ pidió ella, pero Terry aparto sus manos besándolas.

\- no me pidas imposibles, candy yo te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo…_ ante aquella declaración ella simplemente dio un paso atrás.

\- antes de esta noche desee que fueras a buscarme con todo mi ser, te necesitaba, llore por ti todas mis noches…

\- pecosa…

\- pero jamás llegaste_ susurro molesta_ tu miedo siempre fue mayor…

\- no nena, yo te amo, ahora todo será distinto… yo te prometo…

\- no prometas nada Terry… recuerdas lo que te dije?_ pregunto ella con tristeza, Terry desesperado intento tomar sus manos pero ella se mantuvo firme.

\- no lo recuerdo maldita sea!_ grito frustrado diciendo aquella mentira, pero el recordaba palabra por palabra, palabras que ella susurro.

\- si algún día te arrepientes, ya no estaré allí para ti y así te arrodilles te diré que no…eso fue lo que dije.

\- pecosa no puedes…

\- jamás creíste en el amor, renegaste que no sentías nada por mí, ni lograrías sentir nada jamás_ candy se fue alejando poco a poco de él_ lo siento Terry pero no…

\- candy no!_ grito tomándola entre sus brazos pegado su pecho en la espalda de ella y escondiendo su rostro en los rizos de ella_ no me hagas esto, voy a morir.

\- nadie muere de amor_ dijo ella con voz ahogada pues sus lagrimas ya estaban saliendo.

\- yo si moriré… que deseas? Hare lo que sea por ti!

\- no quiero nada…

\- puedo suplicar y rogar_ susurro con tristeza_ hare todo lo que tú quieras pecosa, yo te amo con todo este corazón, no quiero dejarte.

\- llegaran mujeres mejores que estén dispuestas a esperar por ti, yo simplemente me he cansado Terry… déjame ir.

\- no me interesa nadie más, acaso no me oyes que te estoy diciendo que te amo mujer!

\- tu jamás amarías…

\- yo te amo candy…_ pero diciendo aquello ella se soltó bruscamente de sus brazos y siguió caminando por la larga acera, ya transeúntes no quedaba, él la miro caminar y sintió como algo se instalaba en su garganta, eran esas ganas de llorar y gritarle a la misma vez, pero ella seguía caminando sin ver atrás y él se lleno de mucha más desesperación, si la dejaba marchar ella jamás volvería, camino detrás de ella y al llegar a unos metros le dijo con voz fuerte y amortiguada:

… _ **Nuestro Amor espero sea tan grande como las estrellas del cielo, espero sea inmenso como el arena del mar, tan fuerte como el roble que no piensa claudicar, y tan precioso como el ónix bajo la roca del mar…**_

 _ **Zafiros y rubíes lo pueden envidiar pero su temple y aura no dejara de brillar…**_

La mujer detuvo su andar bruscamente, aquello no podía ser cierto, el estaba recitándole palabras hermosas, se giro lentamente con lagrimas en sus ojos y vio las lagrimas de su rebelde rodar por sus mejillas, la desesperación estaba marcada en cada fracción.

… _ **Un año más, un año menos, una vida entera para conocernos…**_

Dijo el estirando su mano hacia ella con tristeza, mientras ella solo lo miraba atónita, aquel no podía ser el Terry que había dicho que jamás hablaría esas cursilerías.

… _ **Te amo con locura y sin medida pero que mas puedes esperar de una rosa sin espinas…**_

 _ **Ojos color esmeralda que me cautivan, serás mi lucero en esa vida…**_

Aquello era más que una súplica, era su alma la que gritaba pidiendo correspondencia en ese sentimiento tan hermoso.

… _ **Y si aun en la otra sigues conmigo, te prometo… amor, para siempre y por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **Porque sin ti no vivo ni respiro, tú eres agua y aire,**_

 _ **Tú eres mi pecosa a la cual deseo amarle…**_

Antes de que dijera algo mas, ella se giro intentando caminar y alejarse, allí Terry sintió que su corazón era destrozado con todas las fuerzas posibles.

… _ **Mi corazón estará siempre en tus manos…**_

Fue lo último que logro decirle.

¿Ah sí, que así se siente cuando debes dejar a quien amas?

Se pregunto en su cabeza y la pregunta hizo eco en todo su cuerpo, el cual tembló haciendo salir más lágrimas al exterior.

Así, acaba una historia de amor cuando el miedo hace presencia… el miedo nunca debe ser opción en ninguna situación, las personas se cansan, el amor se cansa; y a veces es mejor continuar.

 **.**

Gracias por leer.

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Capitulo 9: FINAL**_

Un paso…

Dos pasos…

Tres pasos…

Ese fue su límite, el limite que el corazón tenia, la rubia pecosa se giro para correr y lanzarse a los brazos de Terry tempestuosamente, el castaño se tambaleo un poco pero la recibió feliz, abrazándola como si no existiera un mañana.

\- Te Amo Terry_ gimió ella llorando en sus brazos, él la abrazo aun mas.

\- también te amo, ya jamás existirá el miedo entre nosotros… cambie para ti y por ti… mi corazón es tuyo desde hoy y para siempre.

A continuación ambos se miraron fijamente donde sonrieron tontamente, secando con sus manos el rostro del otro, para luego fundir sus labios sellando una promesa de amor que durarían años hasta que sus pieles se ajearan y el color de sus cabellos se platinaran.

Aquella noche fue la más especial para sus vidas porque antes de que el primer rayo de sol tocara el alba, ya candy poseía un hermoso anillo de oro con zafiros, así como un compromiso con aquel Grandchester _,_ quien podía culpar a estos inocentes?

Si ambos deseaban con locura aquella acción, y es que cuando el amor toca tu puerta, solo debes abrirla y dejarlo pasar, porque si lo ignoras muchas cosas pueden fallar.

-. Y ahora que haremos?_ pregunto ella entrelazando su mano con la de su ahora novio, quien solo sonreía mirando el amanecer.

\- tengo pensado perdernos…

\- perdernos? Otra vez?_ grito alarmada, donde el amorosamente le beso su rostro pecoso.

\- me perderé en tu cuerpo y tú en el mío_ contesto, haciéndola sonrojar_ eres mucho más hermosa cuando te sonrojas… pero en realidad nos perderemos.

\- pero que dices? Perdernos cómo?

\- esta vez lo haremos con estilo…

\- paracaídas?

\- mmm buena idea!_ respondió alegre_ lo intentamos? Neil nos está esperando.

\- pero cómo?_ pregunto asombrada.

\- la llamada del restaurante, de alguna manera te obligaría a Amarme y escaparnos de todo esto_ dijo con calma_ corre pecosa, porque a partir de hoy tu empezaras a vivir conmigo y viviremos intensamente.

\- y si tengo miedo?

\- te daré amor para que lo olvides_ susurro cerca de sus labios besándola tan profundamente que sus piernas se volvieron gelatina_ te amo pecosa.

\- también te amo Terry…_ y así ambos caminaron por el sendero del amanecer, rumbo a la nueva aventura que deseaban tener_ mmm Terry…

\- si dime?

\- Albert te matara…

\- lo sé, pero para cuando se entere de que nos perdimos, pues estaremos muy lejos del mundo… cuando volvamos se le pasara.

\- tú crees?

\- eso espero, sino considerame muerto…

\- me dejaras aunque sea un hijo antes de que eso pase?

\- un hijo… una docena si quieres_ le dijo divertido.

\- solo quiero uno…

\- uno para ti y otro para mi, quieres?

\- trato hecho…_ dijo ella besando su mejilla y luego su boca.

\- calma candy, espera lleguemos…

\- eres un mocoso arrogante!_ le catalogo ella golpeándolo.

\- vamos respeta a tu futuro esposo!

\- esposo? Mmm creo que quiero esperar.

\- desearía hacerte mi esposa ya mismo pecosa_ respondió coqueto.

\- Terry, dame un noviazgo…

\- te dare uno que jamás olvidaras, y mas aun jamás me dejaras…

\- tan seguro estas?_ contesto ella con picardia.

\- por supuesto, tu solo hazme caso y estaremos bien.

\- y si no lo hago?

\- mmm capaz me de la locura de saltar contigo sin paracaídas…

\- sería interesante_ susurro ella sonriente.

\- te amo pecosa, aunque ciertamente estés loca.

\- amas mi locura!

\- te amo en todos los sentidos…

Y así ambos, siguieron caminando, bromeando e irradiando de amor con cada paso.

A veces perderte del mundo, te desconecta de las preocupaciones, los deberes y las responsabilidades, ayudándote a recordar que existen cosas más importantes… cosas como el amor y la familia, eso jamás te abandonara ni te dejara.

 _Fin._

.

Besitos y abrazos a montón!

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdido En Tus Manos**

 **Ely Andley**

 _ **Epilogo:**_

Seis años más tarde...

Un zoológico lleno de animales donde los sonidos volvían loco a cualquier persona, menos a ella, a ella la emocionaba esa naturaleza, esa libertad y es que corría de habitad en habitad queriendo estar mucho más cerca de los animales, con su manito se acomodo su flequillo ya que tapaba sus hermosos ojos azules, una gótica de sudor corrió por su rostro como la nieve y a pesar de los gritos detrás de ella, solo se echo a reír mientras corría un poco más, dejando que la brisa fresca de aquella mañana jugara con sus dos colitas.

Se detuvo emocionada delante de los elefantes, y es que uno de ellos con su enorme trompa le hizo cosquillas en su cuello, haciéndola reír mientras daba un paso atrás.

\- Tess! Cuidado!_ le gritaron nuevamente y ella solo mostro sus pequeños dientes blancos para seguir corriendo hacia otro sitio.

Era su día favorito, el domingo era día de descanso y diversión, extrañaba que su madre no los acompañara aquella mañana, pero ya le llevaría muchos algodones de azúcar para comerlos cuando comenzara su programa de televisión favorito, quien sabe a lo mejor unos caramelos también, pero para eso debería plantearlo con su rey... Sonrió aun mas al seguir escuchándolo llamarla, debía escapar, cuando se cansara volvería a su lado.

Al seguir corriendo hacia las avestruces noto que ya nadie la llamaba, aquello la molesto por lo cual frunció su seño volteándose indignada de que no la siguiera, con un piecito golpeo insistentemente el pavimento esperando pero nadie apareció por ella. Camino de vuelta hacia los elefantes y encontró algo más que la molesto, allí estaba su majestuoso rey hablando con una desconocida y ella se atrevía a tocarlo por un brazo, aquello debía solucionarlo.

\- Terrence solo es una cena, nada malicioso_ ante aquello la chiquilla recién llegada blanqueo sus ojos, sabía que era una de esas mujeres que su madre odiaría.

\- lo siento Ann, no puedo!

\- pero cuál es el temor_ aquella mujer era tan insistente_ no puedo creer que tan dominado estés...

\- mira Ann...

\- Papá!_ le gritaron al castaño quien se giro sonriendo al ver la cara molesta de su pequeña princesa.

\- así que has parado...

\- no me quedo de otra_ dijo molesta mirando a la mujer quien le sonreía falsamente, aunque por dentro estaba molesta por semejante interrupción_ quien es la señora?!

\- señorita, niñita..._ le corrigió la mujer y ella solo soltó un bufido, mientras tanto su apuesto padre solo sonreía divertido_ es tu hija, Terrence?

\- si mi hermosa princesa Tess, ella es Ann_ le dijo a la niña.

\- un gusto Tessi..._ intento ser amable la mujer sin saber que molestaba mas a la niña, nadie la llamaba "Tessi" ese no era su nombre_ tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti...

\- si claro_ contesto la niña sonriente_ en cambio yo no sabía que tu existías para mi papá_ aquella mujer solo frunció su seño.

\- Tess..._ le susurro su padre un poco serio, mientras ella solo sonreía aun más.

\- Papá compras algodones de azúcar para mami y para mi_ rogo con sus ojitos brillosos.

\- en un momento princesa...

\- por favorrrrr!_ pidió nuevamente, donde su padre solo suspiro.

\- discúlpame un momento Ann.

\- tranquilo querido, ve por esos dulces... Te esperare aquí!

\- Tess, quédate aquí!_ le pidió a la niña y ella solo asistió con su cabeza, logrando que sus coletas se movieran graciosamente.

Ambas, niña y mujer vieron a aquel maravilloso castaño marcharse por esas golosinas, esperaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la mujer miro a la niña con molestia.

\- mira niña entiendo que quieras dejarme mal delante de tu padre, pero no es mi culpa que seamos amigos desde hace años y que yo a él le guste, así que guarda silencio y comete tus golosinas cuando regrese!

Tess solo la miro fijamente y luego sonrió encantadora, la mujer creyó que aquella niña ya estaba clara con ella.

\- está bien señorita...

\- sabia que eras una nena que entendía completamente mi posición!

\- claro... Aprovecha mientras puedas.

\- porque lo dices?_ le pregunto la otra con inquietud.

\- pues ya sabes, los problemas de mamá son graves y ella bueno...

\- que pasa con tu mamá?

\- aquí entre nosotras_ hablo ella bajito poniendo sus ojitos asustadizos_ mamá tiene serios problemas, guarda un arma debajo de la cama, yo la he visto...

\- un arma?_ pregunto la otra horrorizada.

\- sí, no escuchaste que lanzo a papá de un avión?_ la mujer solo asistió asombrada_ bueno papá no le quedo de otra que seguir con ella, lo amenazo de muerte... Ellos esperaban que con mi nacimiento todo mejorara pero no! Mamá ha dejado claro que matara a quien se acerque a él, por eso suerte señorita.

\- estás jugando no?_ pregunto la mujer riendo nerviosa.

\- ojala, así mismo lo tomaron las otras tres mujeres y allá están, enterradas en el patio del abuelo Richard... _ aquella niña solo bajaba su mirada como con tristeza_ era horrible, hubo tanta sangre... Pero disimula sino a papá no le quedara de otra que llevarte con mamá...

\- muy bien chicas... He vuelto! _ interrumpió Terry mirando como Ann tenía la cara pálida y sin color alguno, mientras Tess solo sonreía inocentemente_ pasa algo Ann?

\- no...No nada_ dijo riendo nerviosamente_ sabes recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, Adiós Terrence_ y diciendo aquello Ann casi corriendo desapareció.

\- que le ha pasado?_ pregunto Terry confundido.

\- ni idea papi!

Este miro a su pequeño terremoto, una rubia hermosa de cuatro años, quien era su luz y a la misma vez su dolor de cabeza, su parecido era con su madre pero ese color de ojos era el suyo, ella se encargaba de ponerle color a su vida así como su madre, eran sus personas favoritas en todo el mundo... Pero aquella diablilla había hecho algo sin duda alguna, siempre lo hacía, corría a toda mujer cerca de él y lejos de crearle molestia, solamente lo divertía, era tan parecida a su madre, que la amaba con locura.

\- quieres que nos vallamos princesa?_ le ofreció mientras mostraba tres algodones rosados que emociono a la niña.

\- vamos con mami!_ grito emocionada.

En solo veinte minutos ya ambos llegaban a casa donde una rubia sonriente regaba con amor el jardín lleno de rosas y jazmines de distintos colores, que llenaban el hogar de ese olor tan característico que Terry adoraba, allí se quedo el castaño recargado en la cerca de su hogar mirándola enamorado, era uno de esos momentos en que la contemplaba mientras ella no se daba cuenta, ciertamente tenían una casa muy bonita pero ella era el eslabón de aquel sueño, ella y esa sonrisa que posaba cada vez que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-. Papi…_ le llamo la atención su hija.

\- que pasa hermosa?_ le pregunto mientras le sonreía.

\- puedo ir a casa de molly?_ pidió esperanzada, donde el volteo a la casa vecina donde ya molly estaba saludando a la rubia con entusiasmo, aquella niña regordeta y con mejillas sonrosadas era la mejor amiga de su hija, ciertamente la única que aguantaba las locura de Tess_ por favor papi!

\- está bien, pero no te tardes mucho, recuerda que debemos almorzar pronto_ la niña dio un brinco asistiendo contenta, donde sin despedirse ni decir nada mas emprendió a correr hacia la casa de su amiga.

Mientras tanto él se quedo admirando nuevamente a su esposa, quien estaba quitando unas rosas secas de un ramo, ella era tan dulce incluso cuando hacia aquella labor; inmediatamente recordó como al año siguiente de aquel trágico accidente donde ambos fueron a parar, él le pidió matrimonio y lo hizo en aquella isla que sirvió para el nacimiento de sus sentimientos, en una de esas caídas locas que cada cierto tiempo repetían pero esta vez con paracaídas, y con esa diversión que les falto la primera vez.

Su vida matrimonial se centro en vivir en aquel campamento donde miles de especialistas luchaban por conservar la fauna y flora de aquel sitio, ambos aprendieron tanto con aquellas personas y empezaron a mirar todo aquello desde una perspectiva muy diferente donde la conservación era lo más importante para la preservación de toda la vida humana, fueron felices pero su tiempo fue corto pues el embarazo de la rubia toco otro punto en la vida de Terry donde lo más importante fue la vida de su esposa y su hija así como su comodidad, volviendo inmediatamente a la civilización pero volviendo cada año a aquel sitio donde ambos recordaban su amor latente, renaciendo cada año este con más intensidad.

El por su parte se encargo de las empresas de su padre, donde una fusión con su cuñado les llevo a crear miles de proyectos a favor de los niños desamparados, su cuñado quien se caso después de que ellos desaparecieron durante todo un año, aun resentido por su desaparición pero dominado por su esposa patty quien lo mantenía a la raya con esa dosis de amor que le daba constantemente, luego de tantos intentos de ese amor se formo su pequeña criatura quien aun tenía solo meses en el vientre de su madre, esperando conocer si sería una niña hermosa o un niño fuerte que ayudara a su padre, a lo mejor era un niño, esa era la apuesta que mantenía Terry con su pecosa… una que ganaría muy pronto; por otro lado su padre se retiro con alegría y más aun cuando conoció a la pequeña Tess quien era la luz de sus ojos y lo mantenía joven con todas sus travesuras e inventos, era su torbellino soleado como él la llamaba con cariño.

Algo que llamo la atención rápida de Terry fue que candy sonrió hacia el otro patio vecino donde levanto su mano en señal de saludo, rápidamente busco el causante, encontrando a un rubio quien con su enorme sonrisa correspondía aquel saludo, empezando a caminar más cerca de la rubia, que mala suerte pensaba Terry, de todos los lugares del mundo resulto que la novia de Anthony era su vecina, aquello era un caos, aunque se sonreía pues aquel rubio aun sentía miedo de su presencia, por lo cual decidió divertirse con aquello.

Camino pacientemente hacia su esposa, donde rápidamente Anthony noto su presencia detrás de la rubia y el castaño solo lo fulmino con la mirada transmitiendo

'' _ella es totalmente mía''_

con sus zafiros cautivadores; abrazo por la espalda a su pecosa dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla, donde ella inmediatamente se sonrojo algo que a él le encantaba.

\- Terry…

\- Hola Amor… lamento la tardanza pero Tess se ha divertido tanto en el zoológico!

\- me alegra eso cielo_ dijo ella con tanto cariño, que Anthony dio un paso hacia atrás, donde rápidamente Terry lo miro sin soltar a su esposa.

\- como estas Brown?

\- bien Grandchester_ respondió este con molestia_ nos vemos pecas…_ Terry solo lo miro fulminante, mientras candy solo sonrió.

\- hasta luego tony… saludos a beth!_ se refirió a su novia, donde el asistió mientras se marchaba al interior de aquella casa de al lado.

\- aun lo detesto y más cuando te mira_ candy solo soltó una risita divertida mientras se giraba pasa abrazar a su esposo dándole a su vez un dulce beso en los labios.

\- celoso señor Grandchester?_ pregunto coqueta.

\- demasiado, necesito que me calmes_ susurro en sus labios mientras tomaba con delicadeza su labio inferior para delinearlo con su lengua, ella solo soltó un suspiro ahogado.

\- Terry_ susurro con cautela_ Tess…

\- esta con molly jugando, sabes que no vendrá en un buen rato pecosa…_ le contesto con picardía, mientras guiñaba un ojo_ además esa diablilla ha actuado nuevamente, me he encontrado con alguien…_ candy lo miro frunciendo el seño_ ves, el mismo ceño! Jajaja, no era nadie importante mi vida… además quien sabe cuando me volverá a hablar pues Tess se encargo de hacerla palidecer y desaparecer de mi vista.

\- mmm que inteligente mi hija_ contesto ella riendo_ que le diría esta vez?

\- estoy pensando que puede ser, que yo soy un depredador sexual o que tu eres una loca desquiciada_ dijo divertido.

\- me dejaría llevar por la segunda, a Tess le encanta esa teoría de mi locura, aun no supera lo que sucedió en el avión contigo.

\- amor me lanzaste prácticamente…

\- corrección… me lance yo… tu me buscaste!_ dijo ella indignada.

\- y te buscaría miles de veces si te atrevieras nuevamente_ le susurro con amor y ella solo lo miro con sus esmeraldas brillantes de emoción.

\- Te Amo Terry, con toda mi alma!

\- así como yo lo hago pecosa… ahora dime, quieres darme dosis de amor?

\- depende de si me alcanzas_ dijo corriendo hacia la casa, pero el rápidamente la tomo por la cintura cargándola entre sus brazos con cariño, mientras besaba su rostro pecoso_ Terry!

\- entraremos como la primera vez que entramos a casa…_ le dijo cargándola hacia la puerta de entrada la cual estaba abierta.

\- como, amor?_ pregunto recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- como dos locos enamorados que no pueden vivir separados, unos que son demasiado bendecidos y que seguirán juntos hasta viejitos, siempre te amare pecosa, con fibra de mi corazón porque este musculo anormal esta en tus manos, diciéndote te amo en cada latido, lo sabes?_ le pregunto mirándola directamente a sus ojos y ella solo sonrió.

\- siempre lo he sabido…Te Amo!

Así como él lo dijo, dos locos enamorados… entraron a la casa donde ese día una bendición nueva llegaría a sus vidas, una bendición que en nueve meses conocería el mundo y seria la adoración de su hermanita quien lo cuidaría contra viento y marea, pues si algo le enseñaron sus padres era que el amor llegaba cuando tenía que llegar y solo debías dejarlo fluir en tu sangre pues jamás tendrías dominio de ese sentimiento.

 _Ese amor activo a los demás, tanto como el que se recibe de los otros, resulta indispensable para la realización de un ser humano maravilloso._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque muchas de ustedes esperaban un epilogo, aquí les dejo, espero queden satisfechas con esto… agradecida enormemente con sus palabras, con las que se sumaron cuando esto iba acabando, se de primera mano que muchas leen solo las terminadas para no quedar colgadas, se los digo por yo soy una jajaja

Gracias chicas… de verdad gracias!

'' _Norma Angélica_ _-_ _becky grandchester_ _-_ _Alesita77_ _– LizCarter – dianley -_ _Magda Vidal_ _– Gladys - Loca x Terry – laly ''_

A Las Chicas Guest Un Saludo Especial Jaja, Déjenme Sus Nombres Hermosas, Que Cosas Con Ustedes :D

Un enorme abrazo desde Venezuela… pueden contar conmigo en cualquier momento si lo necesitan *-*

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


End file.
